We stay together?
by Nyy
Summary: Des groupes de visual kei tels que the GazettE ou Alice nine décident de prendre des vacances ensembles... ça donne des formations de couples en tous genres xD mais ces vacances sont gachées par l'arrivée d'un emmerdeur de première....
1. Chapter 1

Nous sommes au début de l'été, et des members de la PS Compagnie comme Gazette, Alice nine et Miyavi ont decidé de se rassembler pour partir en voyage, invitant au passage les groupes An café et LM.C.

Tout le monde a preparé ses valises, et est prêt a décoler pour Okinawa.

A l'aéroport, ils se rejoignent tous, et embarquent.

Décidant de se mélanger et pouvoir discuter, l'avion se retrouve avec d'un coté Reita, Aoi, Hiroto, Miyavi, Teruki et Maya, d'un autre Kai, Uruha, Saga, Tora, Aiji et Kanon, et d'un autre Bou, Miku, Ruki, Shou et Nao.

Les discutions commensent à s'agitter...

Miyavi- z'avez emeuné quoi comme maillot??

Reita-...short!

Miyavi- eh! M'agresse pa! mdr! Et toi Teru??

Teruki- j'aime pa me baigner

Hiroto- t'es fou toi, c'est genial!!! Moi perso, j'ai aussi un short, parsque bon, les boxers...

Aoi- quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont les boxers??? C'est ce que j'ai, moi!!

Miyavi- eh! Si j'avais su que sa vous métrais dans cet état j'vous aurez même pas pausé la question!!! Mais bon autant terminer! Maya, t'as quoi toi??

Maya- ...surprise!!!

Miyavi- ok, ok!!!

Un peu plus loin...

Saga- eh, vous savez quoi? Le bruit cours comme quoi Yamapi va se fiancer!

Kanon- Yamapi? Pourquoi tu nous parles de lui? Et puis, meme si ces rumeurs étaient vraies, il aurait bien le droit!

Tora- en meme temps, c'est vrai que je l'aurait mal vu gay!

Saga- c'est sur! Moi non plus! Mais bon, ça aussi, il aurait le droit!...z'êtes homophobes?!?

O/////////////////////////O general.

Non de la tète general.

Saga- oh la reaction!! Ok ok!! XD

Uruha tourne la tête vers le premier groupe, puis baisse les yeux.

Saga l'a remarqué.

Aiji- eh ba ça en jette un froid votre affaire, les gars!!

Les 5 autres tournent la tête vers lui.

Aiji- bah quoi? Saga parle de gay, et vous, vous restez muets!! Excusez-moi d'être surpri! C'est un sujet tabou?

Kai O////O - ben non, c'est simplement qu'on a rien à dire!

Tora voit ke Kai o//o et que lui aussi regarde en direction du premier groupe.

Tora- me demandez pas pourquoi, mais y'a quelque chose qui me dit qu'on ne risque pas d'être homophobes...

Kai retourne brusquement la tête vers Tora.

grand regard interrogatif

Kai se lève et se diriga vers les toilettes de l'avion.

Kai a lui meme - sont trop cons...

Il se mouille les main dans le lavabo et passe de l'eau fraiche sur son visage.

Aoi ouvre la porte et entre.

Aoi- oops! Ba t'avais pas férmé!!

Kai surpris - ah, oui, désolé, j'ai pas fait gaffe.

Aoi- eh, ça va toi? A vrai dire, c'est parsque je t'ai vu venir que je suis la. T'as une drole de tête!

Kai- ah bon? Ca va, tu sais!

Aoi- moué, c'est ça.

Aoi lève sa main.

Kai croit qu'en ami, il va lui donner une petite tape, mais...

Aoi lui met la main aux fesses!!

Aoi- tu peu te confier à moi tu sais...

Kai- ah, euh...d'accord!

Aoi relache sa prise et fait un clin d'oeil a Kai qui est O///O

Aoi- tu viens?

Kai auche la tête.

Ils sortent des toilettes et entendent du bruit venir du groupe d'Aoi: Reita, les 2 mains plaquées de chaque coté de sa tête, en se levant:

Reita- non! Je n'enlèverai pas mon bandeau pour me baigner!!!

Hiroto attrape la veste de Reita et la lance sur le 2e groupe.

Reita- eh! Ça va bien, oui?!?

Aoi et Kai échangent un regard, puis se séparent et retournent dans leur groupes respectifs.

Reita se lève et va cherché sa veste, mais tombe sur Uruha.

Reita- s'cuse!! Tu me passe ma veste stp?

Uruha attrape la veste de Reita et lui donne.

Reita est toujours sur ses genoux.

Uruha O//////////////////O

Reita- eh oh, fait pas une tête comme ça, chui pas en train de t'embrasser, hein!!

Uruha- de quoi?? J'ai rien fait!! encore plus O/////////////////////O

Reita- ouais, c'est ça, t'es trop marant toi!!

Reita se raproche de l'oreille d'Uruha:

Reita chuchotte - faut pas te mètre dans des états pareil...

Hiroto- alors tu l'as ta veste???

Reita- oh ta gueule toi!!!

Reita se lève et rejoint Hiroto.

Reita- tu sais que t'es chiant toi?!?

Miyavi- waahhh! Eh, détend-toi Reita-kun!!

Reita- ouais, ouais...

Il s'asseoi et soupir d'énèrvement. Il relève la tête et regarde Uruha, plus rouge que jamais.

Reita- putain, vivement qu'on arrive!!

Maya- ba c'est bon, c'est dans dix minutes!


	2. Chapter 2

L'avion attéri, et tout le monde se dirige vers les maisons louées pour l'occasion.

La journéé étant presque terminéé, et après qu'ils aient tous pausé leurs affaires, ils décidèrent d'aller au restaurant pour féter leurs vacanses.

Évidement, le champagne est au programme!

brouhaha dans le restaurant

Uruha commense à piquer du nez.

Ruki- putain, arrête d'abuser sur le champagne, toi!!!!

Uruha- ...quoi?...

Ruki- merde, c'est encore moi qui vais devoir te ramener!!

Ruki le fait se lever, mais manque de tomber.

Shou- mdr! C'est parsque t'es trop petit que t'arrive pas à supporter son poid?? XD

Ruki- ...

Hiroto- oh, ça va, il fait pas éxpré d'être petit, non plus!

Ruki est surpris par l'intervention de Hiroto, et le remerci du regard.

Shou- ok, excuse-moi!!

Saga se rappelant du regard d'Uruha - ben demande à quelqu'un d'autre, sinon. Je sais pas, Reita, tu pourrais pas le ramener, toi??

Reita- mais, j'étais bien moi ici!!!

Saga soutient son regard.

Reita- ok ok, c'est moi qui me tape le sale boulot!!...

Reita passe le bras d'Uruha autour de son épaule et sort du restaurant.

Aoi les regarde s'éloigner avec un sourire, puis tourne sa tête vers Kai qui devient tout rouge.

Ruki, lui, sans vraiment comprendre, reste le regard fixé sur Hiroto qui lui jette des coups d'oeil furtifs.

Les conversations reprennent.

Pendant ce temps, à quelques rues de là...

Reita- putain t'es lourd toi, au bout d'un moment!!!

Uruha- ...où tu m'emènes??

Reita- ba dans ta chambre, baka!!

Uruha- ...ba pourquoi??...

Reita- t'es bouré, crétin!!

Uruha- même pas vrai!!!

Reita- ouais, c'est ça...

Il arrive devant la maison d'Uruha et entre.

Il le dépose sur son lit.

Reita- tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton regard dans l'avion?...

Uruha- ...quoi??...Reita, chui fatigué...

Reita- et ba dort!!!

Reita commense à s'en aller.

Uruha- tu restes pas avec moi??

Reita- ben pourquoi tu veux que je reste?? Dort!!!

Uruha- maiiiiiiiiis!!!! S'teuplaiiiiiiiit!!!!

Reita soupir - ok, ok...mais t'atends pas à ce que j'te chante des berceuses!!!!

Reita s'asseoi sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Uruha se tourne sur le côté, et le regarde.

Reita- quoi???

Uruha- ...ba rien

Reita- tu veux pas une bonne giffle?? Tu serais vite remis d'applond!!!

Uruha- mais chui pas bouré!!!!

Reita- ok, ok, calme toi!!!!

Uruha se redresse, et s'asseoi sur le lit.

Reita- ba quoi encore??

Uruha s'avanse - Reita, pourquoi c'est toi qui m'a porté??

Reita- euh, ben parsque j'ai pas eu le choix.

Uruha- ah...

Reita- ben qu'est-ce t'as??

Uruha le prend dans ses bras.

Reita- eh oh!!! à lui-même merde, je m'étais pas trompé!!

Uruha commense à descendre ses mains.

Reita- eh, tu fais quoi, là?!?

Uruha- chuuteuuuhhh!!!! Laisseuuuhh moi profiter!!

Reita- à lui-même - calme toi, calme toi...c'est Uruha...

Uruha avance en poussant la chaise contre le mur, et reprend ce qu'il été en train de faire. Il plaque les bras de Reita contre le mur et redescend ses mains vers sa braguette.

Reita à lui-même - putain, merde!!!! J'fais quoi, moi??

Uruha l'ouvre, et plonge sa main dedant.

Reita- nan mais c'est bon là!!!!!!! T'es pas chez mamie là!!!!!

Uruha ne prète pas attention à ce qu'il dit, et plaque son torse sur celui de Reita pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il passe sa main dans son calecon.

Reita rebondi sur sa chaise, et pousse Uruha pour qu'il se retrouve plaqué au sol.

Uruha- maieuuuuuuhhh!!!!!

Uruha se relève et retourne Reita qui a de plus en plus de mal à resister.

Il lui soulève son t-shirt et l'embrasse, une main de nouveau dans son calecon.

Reita- bon, ça suffit, maintenant!!!!!

Il bondit, se remet debout, et refèrme sa braguette.

Uruha se rasseoi sur son lit et regarde Reita d'un air étoné.

Uruha- qu'est-ce qu'il y a??...

Reita- O/////o 'tain, t'es toujours bouré, ma parole!!!!

Il sort de la maison en courant.

Uruha- ...ben quoi?

Et il tombe sur son lit tout doucement, dans un sommeil profond.

Reita cour dehors, s'arrête et s'adosse au mur d'une des maisons.

Reita à lui-même - putain quel con!!!

Il baisse sa tête:

- mais réagis pas toi, en plus!!!! Abruti!!

Il relève la tête et soupir.

Reita- et merde...


	3. Chapter 3

Le landemain matin, Kai se reveille aux côtés d'Aoi.

Kai- waaahh!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi?!!?

Aoi se reveille - euh, ben ché pas...

Il baisse sa tête, et remet brusquement le drap sur lui.

Kai et lui sont O//////////////O

Aoi- merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...euh, tu te souviens de ce qu'il c'est passé??

Kai- euh...non.

Aoi- bon ba, euh, tu te retourne?

Kai- quoi?...ah, ui!! Gomen!!

Aoi se lève et s'habille.

Aoi- euh, pas un mot aux autres, hein??

Kai o///o - ah! Oui, oui, t'inquiète!!

Aoi sort de la maison, mais croise Ruki, Shou, Kanon et Hiroto.

Kanon- euh, c'est chez Kai, là, non??

Aoi- hmm hmm...

Aoi s'en va rapidement.

Shou- il a bien dit oui?

Kanon- ouais, ouais...

Shou- ...tu crois qu'ils sont ensembles?

Kanon- ba ché pas...en meme temps, ils ont bien bu hier!!

Ruki- et même si ils étaient ensembles, ils auraient le droit, non?

Hiroto lève la tête et le regarde.

Kanon- ba oui, j'ai rien contre!!

Ruki tourne sa tête vers Hiroto et voit qu'il le regarde, mais qu'il se détourne brusquement, ce qui le blaisse un peu.

Hiroto- bon allé, j'ai envi de me baigner...ba, jvé me change, a plus?

Ruki le regarde s'éloigner.

Shou- bon je crois que tout le monde va se baigner, non?? Aller, allons-y!!

Miyavi- YATTAAAAAA!!!!!! Maya t'es suuuuuuuper!!!!!!!!!

Maya- hé hé

Aiji- oh!!...en même temps, c'est vrais que je te voyais pas avec autre chose qu'un short avec nos ptit lapins!! c'est meugnon!!

Maya- arigato!!

Shou à Aoi - et ba ça y est? tu te montre enfin, toi??

Aoi se fige et lui fais une grimace, avant de remarquer Kai.

Il se détourne et rougit.

Kai est lui aussi o///////o

Aoi rentre dans l'eau.

Il est rejoint par Kanon, tora et Ruki.

Uruha débarque en baillant.

Uruha- chaaaaaaalut...

Miyavi- hey, Uruchan!! ba dit donc, t'es crevé toi!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?? T'as pas dormi??

Uruha- ben non, ché pas...

Reita tousse - ben voyon...

Miyavi- quoi??

Reita- hein?? Rien!!

Il soulève le sable d'un geste rageur, et entre dans l'eau, complètement O///////////O

Reita- merdoumeuuuuhhhh!!!!!

Dans l'eau...

Ruki- eh! Aoi! Alors, je peux savoir ce que tu faisais chez Kai??

Aoi- euh, ba, à vrais dire, je sais pas trop!... on peut parler d'autre chose stp?

Ruki- ah! Oui bien sur!!"

Il soupir et regarde vers la plage: Hiroto fait un chateau de sable avec Bou et Miku.

Aoi l'a vu.

Ruki le regarde à nouveau, et sursaute.

Ruki- quoi?

Aoi souris.

Ruki- ok, ok, c'est bon, je dis rien pour Kai, et tu dis rien pour Hiroto...

Aoi- ...Hiroto??

Ruki- eh ba quoi? Et crois pas que j'ai rien remarqué pour Kai!!

Aoi- ok ça marche!! On dit rien!... jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'en apperçoive! Mdr

Reita qui donne des coups de poings dans l'eau - ben voyon!! Comme si personne s'en été apercu!

Aoi- ...hein?

Reita- ben oui, y'a au moins Saga qui le sais... et puis moi, baka! J'ai peut-être un bandeau sous les yeux, mais j'y vois clair!!

Saga arrive avec un sourire - je sais peut-être pour Aoi et Kai, mais y'en a d'autres que j?ai remarqué aussi...

Reita- ah oui, d'ailleur! D'où t'as voulu me refiler Uruha hier?!

Saga- bah j'ai tout simplement remarqué vos regard, L'UN COMME L'AUTRE!! Alors fais pas semblant.

Reita- ... de quoi?!? D'où tu nous sort ça toi??

Saga- ouais à peine! Putain, si tu te voyais, tu serais encore plus rouge!

Uruha- kikouuuuuuuu baille quoi se passe?

Saga éclate de rire.

Reita vénère à mort - j'vais t'éclater la gueule!!!

Il commense à s'éloigner.

Uruha- ... ça vas pas??

Reita tourne la tête vers lui et, complètement O///////////O :

- ba tiens! Si, si...

Il s'éloigne du groupe.

Uruha le suit du regard et rougit.

Saga- hé hé

Uruha- euh...quoi?

Saga- rien, rien! au fait, la prochaine fois qu'on se lache, évite de boire autant de champagne, ok?

Uruha- ... oh zut, j'étais bouré, c'est ça?

Saga- exact! Mdr... j'ai demandé à Reita de te ramener chez toi!

Uruha- Rei... O////////////O !!!!

Aoi et Ruki sont toujours presents

Uruha- euh, je... reviens!... enfin, peut-être...

Il va rejoindre Reita, qui fixe l'horizon.

Uruha- hum, hum... s'cuse, j'te derange?

Reita surpris - Non!!

Uruha- ah!"... dis, est-ce que j'aurais pas fais des trucs biz, hier soir?

Reita- ... Non!! o//////o jusqu'aux oreilles

Uruha- pourquoi t'es plus rouge qu'une tomate, alors?

Reita- ...

Uruha- même si je sais pas ce que c'est, je m'excuse pour tout ce que '?ai fait!

Reita- c'est rien, t'as pas à t'excuser!!

Uruha- ...t'es sur?... ok, si tu le dis... ba à plus alors.

Reita- ouais, ouais, c'est ça...

Ruki nage plus loin

Hiroto arrive.

Hiroto- hey! Ça vas?

Ruki- ouais... et toi??

Hiroto- viiiiiiiii j'ai fait un chateau de sable avec Bou et Miku! T'as vu??

Ruki- oui, oui, j't'ais vu toute à l'heure

Hhiroto- ah... c'est pour ça que chui là, r'garde, j'ai du sable de partout!!

Ruki lève sa main et carrèsse la joue de Hiroto.

Ruki- humff, t'en avais là XD t'es trop marant!!!

Hiroto o//////o - whaa, tu m'as surpris!!!

Ruki- hé hé, désolé!!"

Hiroto se néttoie, et fixe Ruki.

Ruki- au fait, merci de m'avoir défendu hier...

Hiroto- a ouais, c'est normal, entre petits, on doit se sérré les couds!!! XD...ze blague.

Aoi- euh... t'endez, t'endez, j'vous laisse!

Il va rejoindre Tora et Uruha.

Ruki à lui-même merde! J'métais même pas rendu compte qu'il était encore là lui! Alala...

Hiroto- euh... il lui arrive quoi là?!?

Ruki- sais pas... au fait, j'aime bien ta nouvelle couleur! Te vas bien

Hiroto- oh c'est vrai? Marchi boucoup!! XD

Il lance de l'eau sur Ruki.

Ruki- héééé!! Nan mais!! iiiiiii

Ruki réplique et lui en jette encore plus.

grosse bataille d'eau

Hiroto perd l'équilibre et tombe sur Ruki qui le rattrape et le retient.

Hiroto- wahh, merci"

Ils s'apperçoi qu'il a son torse collé à celui de Ruki.

Hiroto- oh! Désolé!!""""

Lui et Ruki O////////////O

Hiroto- ... bon, et ben ça y est, chui propre, j'men r'tourne!...

Ruki- ouais, à plus...

tout le monde retourne se sécher sur la plage

sauf Uruha et Reita

Uruha s'approche de Reita.

Uruha- dis, t'es sur que tu veux pas me dire ce qu'il c'est passé??

Reita- non, non, j'tais dis, c'est pas grave!!! o///o

Uruha rougit aussi et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

Reita- ah mais non, pleure pas s'te plais!!!!

Uruha- mais... mais j'pleure pas...

Reita- ok, ok, tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il c'est passé???

Uruha auche la tête.

- je sais ce que je suis capable de faire quand je suis bouré... j'ai juste peur de ce que j'aurais pu te faire...

Reita- ... ben... t'étais bouré et donc euh, ben...

Il baisse sa tête.

Uruha suit son regard.

Uruha- ... kamisama!!!! ... GOMEN!!!! O/////////////O... olala, gomen gomen gomen!!!!!

Reita- c'est bon, c'est pas grave j'tais dis... c'est oublié...

Uruha déçu - ... à bon...

Reita à lui-même - nan mais ça vas pas!!!! Comment j'pourrais oublier, hein??!!?? J'vous l'demande!!!!

Uruha- bon, ben... j'vais rentrer... salut...

Reita- ah ok... et! Uruha! J'tais d'ja dis qu'il fallait pas te mètre dans des états pareils, ok??

Uruha bien sur que je m'en rapelle!! J'me rapelle de tout, en ce qui te concerne!! - ouais, je sais... mais j'y peux rien, hé" bon allé, chalou...


	4. Chapter 4

L'après midi, tous présents chez Miyavi, ils décident de faire un jeu, histoire de s'amuser.

Miku- bon, c'est pas compliqué, c'est comme le jeu de la bouteille, mais quand elle s'arrête, on tire un papier qui dit ce que vous devez faire à la personne... ok?

Tous acquiècent.

Shou- ok, alors on peut commencer.

Ils se mettent en cercle.

Miyavi- euh... qui veut le faire en premier?

Personne ne se manifeste.

Kanon- bon ben moi, si personne ne veut...

Il s'avance et fait tourner la bouteille. Elle s'arrête sur Maya.

Miku- Tora, tu tires un papier s'il te plait?

Tora- ... ah! Oui! Désolé... alors... "gros palo"

Aoi- eh ba ça commence fort! Mdr

Kanon s'approche de Maya et... se déroule ce qui est marqué sur le papier.

Maya se retire.

Kanon- ... whhaa... pfouuu...

Maya- hé hé!!

Bou qui tape dans ses mains - je sens que ça vas être marant!!

Miku- ... ok! Ensuite... à la gauche de Kanon... Uruha, à toi!!

Uruha- ah... ok

Il s'avance et fait tourner la bouteille à son tour, qui s'arrête... sur Reita.

Uruha et Reita à eux-mêmes - oh c'est pas vrais...

Uruha o////////////o

Tora prend un papier.

Tora- euh... tu "met la main dans son calecon"...

Uruha et Reita O////////////////////////O

Uruha s'avance doucement, et n'ause pas regarder Reita dans les yeux.

Il s'arrête devant lui et, tremblant, ouvre sa braguette.

Reita- et... et moi j'ai rien le droit de dire???

Miku- ba t'as accépté de jouer, enfin... t'as pas dis non!!!

Reita- grrrrrrrr tu veux mourire toi!!!

Miku- meuh non voyon!!!

Uruha plonge sa main dans le calecon de reita, et ferme les yeux, complètement ////////o

Reita met sa main sur son visage, O//////////////////o

Reita- euh... ça doit durer combien de temps????

Miku- ben tant que Uruchan n'aura pas enlevé sa main!!

Reita enlève-la, baka... non, l'enlève pas... si enlève-la!!!... merdeeuuhhh!!!

Il sent les doigts d'Uruha. Il tourne la tête pour pas que les autres le voient.

Uruha enlève brusquement sa main et regarde Reita O///////////O

Tous les deux O//////////////////////////////////O

Uruha à lui-même - ba... pourquoi ça le fait réagir...????

Reita à lui-même - 'tain mais t'es vraiment con toi!!!!

Uruha chuchotte - euh... Reita...

Reita chuchotte - c'est rien, c'est rien, ça vas...

Uruha chuchotte - ba oui, mais... j'te fais cet effet là???

Reita chuchotte - non, non, chui fatigué c'est tout!!!

Uruha chuchotte - oh, ok...

Uruha retourne à sa place.

Reita à lui-même - et merde, j'lais encore déçu!!!!

Miku- bon, ok, alors, à côté... Hiroto!!!

Il vas faire tourner la bouteille.

Kanon tout bas - eh, ça vas Uruchan??

Uruha- ouais, ouais...

Kanon- non, ça a pas l'air... dis-moi!

Uruha- ben... non, j'vais pas t'embêtér avec ça.

Kanon- mais tu m'embêtes pas!!!

Uruha- c'est... Reita... mais, le dis pas s'il te plais!!!!o///o

Kanon- t'inquiètes!!! Mais de toute façon, j'crois qu'il y a déjà pas mal de monde qui l'a deviné...

Uruha- ... quoi??? C'est vrais??? Qui????

Kanon- euh, ben, Saga, Tora, Aoi, Ruki... enfin, tous ceux qui étaient dans l'eau toute à l'heure.

Uruha- à... à bon!!!

Kanon- eh c'est pas grave!! En plus y'a pas que toi! Regarde, y'a aussi Ruki et hiroto, et puis, Aoi s'est réveillé dans la chambre de Kai!!!

Uruha- ... c'est vrai?????!!???

Kanon- ah! Ah! Ouais!! Et puis tu sais, tu l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais on est quasiment sur que Reita aussi en pince pour toi!!!

Uruha- tu... tu crois??"

Kanon- mmh mmh... plus fort aah!! Ruki!!!... et ba vas-y Hiroto!!

Hiroto O////O - eh ba attends! Il faut que Tora tire un papier!!

Kanon iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Uruha tout bas - toi tu t'en mêle un peu trop...

Kanon- meuh non!... quand ils seront ensemble, ils me remercieront. Et quand tu sera avec Reita-kun, vous remercierez saga

Uruha- ba pourquoi?

Kanon- ben parsque c'est lui qui a insisté poue que ce soit Reita-kun qui te racompagne hier soir!!

Uruha- ah oui c'est vrais!

Kanon plus fort - alors Tora? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit faire?

Tora- ... "soulever son t-shirt et le tripoter en l'embrassant"

Uruha- pourquoi c'est moi qui ai eu le truc le plus chelou et le plus embarassant??

Il regarde Reita et tous les deux o//////////o

Hiroto s'avance.

Hiroto- re chalu"

Ruki- hey!"

ils se souviennent de ce qui c'est passé le matin

hiroto soulève le t-shirt de Ruki, l'embrasse, et met les mains sur son torse tripote il sent le coeur de Ruki battre rapidement.

loooooooooooong baiser

v///////////v

shou- euh... dites-le si vous voulez qu'on s'en aille... XD

hiroto et Ruki se retire doucement.

Ruki- ... quoi?... O////////O

Saga- ben moi, j'ai l'impression que ce jeu sera bénéfique pour certains...

Il appui son regard sur Uruha et Reita qui rougissent en le voyant.

Hiroto retourne à sa place, ne levant pas les yeux vers Ruki.

Miku- bon! Suivant! Nao-kun! Que t'es tout discret! On t'entend pas!

Nao- ah"

Shou- ba vas-y, n'ai po peur!

Nao fait tourner la bouteille à son tour. Elle s'arrête sur Shou.

Shou- oh! Trop marant!

Nao rougit.

Shou- Tora?

Tora prend un papier.

Tora- alors... "l'embrasser sur le ventre"

Nao rougit de plus en plus. Il s'avance vers Shou, soulève son t-shirt et commense à l'embrasser.

Shou- hé hé... O//////////////O !!!! à lui-même mince alors! Depuis quand il me fait cet effet là lui??

Nao arrête et rabaisse le t-shirt.

Shou et lui se regardent O////////////O

Nao retourne à sa place.

Miku- alors... à côté de Nao, Kai!!

Il s'avance et fait tourner la bouteille... qui s'arrête sur Aoi!!

Kai- ...oohhh...

Tora- ... euh, ba Uruchan... toute à l'heure tu te plaignais, mais... y'a pire que ce que tu as eu!!!

Tora retourne le papier et le lève pour que tout le monde puisse lire.

Kai et Aoi OO/////////////////////////OO

Kai s'avance tout doucement, fixant le sol.

Il arrive devant Aoi, et ouvre sa braguette. Il foure la main dans son boxer et en ressort ce qu'il va se mettre dans la bouche.

Il relève la tête et regarde les autres une dernière foi.

Tous- allé, vas-y!!!

Aoi O///////O - nan mais oh! On dirait que ça vous excite de le voir me sucer!! C'est dingue ça!!

Il baisse les yeux sur Kai qui lui lance un regard reconnaissant.

Aoi- ... c'est... quand tu veux...

Kai baisse la tête et se met au travail.

Aoi ////////////o

après quelques minutes

kai se lève précipitament et cour vers la cuisine.

Aoi met vite ses mains sur son entre-jambes.

Tout le monde éclate de rire.

Aoi se lève, se retourne, range ce qu'il y a à ranger, puis se rassoie, O////////O

Miku- bon, on va laisser Kai-kun se remettre de ses émotions!! Reita! A toi!!

Reita- ouais, ouais!!

Il tourne la bouteille violement; elle s'arrête sur Uruha, déjà O///////////O

Reita- ... tu l'as truquée ou quoi?!? è/////////é

Miku- ah! Ah! Non! Absolment pas! XD

Kanon tout bas - détend-toi Uruchan...

Uruha- facile à dire...

Reita à lui-même - eh merde! C'est vrais que depuis le début, moi j'lui ai encore rien fait!!!!

Miku- alors Tora??

Tora- ... "l'embrasser dans le cou".

Uruha à lui-même - ouff!!... mais bon, c'est domage que même...

Reita à lui-même - c'est tout??? Enfin... c'est bête...

Il s'approche d'Uruha, qui n'ause pas le regarder.

Reita- ... tes ch'veux!!!

Uruha- ... ah, oui!! Désolé!!

Il dégage son cou.

Reita commence à l'embrasser.

Tous les deux u///////////////u

Reita à lui-même - hé hé!! Petite touche perso!! Ça devrais lui plaire!!

Il lui fait un suçon.

Uruha met la main sur sa bouche.

Reita le pince dans le dos.

Reita à lui-même - j'en étais sur!!!... t'as finis, oui?!

Il lui fait un deuxième suçon, puis un troisième...

Uruha se mort le doigt.

Reita à lui-même - et tiens, pour me vangé de tout ce que tu m'as fait, je sais comment t'embarasser devant tout le monde!! A mon tour de m'amuser!!!

Il met ses mains sur le torse d'Uruha, le pousse en arrière, et, une fois allongé, monte sur lui et recommence à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Reita à lui-même - hé hé!! Tu vas voir!! Tu vas déguster!!

Il descend sa tête, soulève son t-shirt, et l'embrasse sur le torse.

Suçons au rendez-vous évidemment!!

Tout en l'embrassant et en alternant ventre et cou, il foure sa main dans son boxer.

Uruha, lui, a les deux mains plaquées sur sa bouche, et les yeux fermés.

Kanon- ... arrête!! Tu le torture la!!

Reita relève la tête, se retourne et le regarde.

Reita- c'était bien mon intention!

Il colle son oreille contre la poitrine d'Uruha.

Reita- hé hé!! Il a son coeur qui bat pire qu'à cent à l'heure!

Uruha- ... ta... main...

Reita baisse les yeux et voit qu'il veut parler de celle dans son boxer.

Reita- et ben quoi?? elle est très bien là ou elle est!! j'lenlève quand j'veux!!

Uruha lui lance un regard de déséspoir.

Reita- ok, c'est bon, t'as assez souffert!!

Il enlève sa main et se relève. Il se retourne et regarde les autres, qui sont complètement OO

Miku- ... bon... euh, suivant... Saga...

Il hésite, mais s'avance vers la bouteille et la fait tourner. Elle s'arrête sur Tora, //////// 

Tora- eh ba! Je commençais à m'ennuyer moi!

Il prend un papier et le déplit.

Tora- "gros palo"... y'en avait plusieurs de ça?? Mdr on s'en tire bien!! XD

Sahga- ouais!! XDDD

Il se dirige vers Tora et lui roule une bonne pèle.

Uruha se redresse tout doucement

Saga se retire et regarde Tora//////////

Saga- et voila!!

Il lui donne un dernier bec avant de retorner à sa place.

Miku- oki alors maintenant Miyavi.

Il lance la rotation de la bouteille, qui s'arrête à sa gauche, sur Aoi!!

Tora- ba alors toi tu vas tous te les faire!! XD

Aoi- hhha hhhha...

Tora- euh, ba Myv, tu lui "fais ce que tu veux"...

Miyavi- mmmh... ce qu'était sencé faire Reita-kun me plaisait bien...

Il se tourne vers Aoi et l'embrasse dans le cou.

C'est à ce moment que Kai décide de refaire surface.

Il s'arrête net en voyant ce qu'il se passe. Aoi lui lance un regard qui semble dire "c'est pas ma faute!!"

Kai se rassoie doucement.

Miyavi termine.

Miku- bon, ben à Aoi"

Aoi prend la bouteille et, sans la faire tourner, la pointe sur Kai volontairement.

Aoi- Tora tu me prends le même papier que Myv s'il te plais!!

Il s'avance vers Kai. Il foure sa langue dans bouche et passe ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Kai en fait de même.

looooooooooooong palo ardent

Au bout de quelques minutes, Aoi met fin au baiser, et sent que Kai est déçu. Il s'approche de son oreille.

Aoi chuchotte - au fait, merci pour toute à l'heure...

Et il retourne à sa place.

Miku- bon... ben, on va continuer, hein!...

Mais Kai ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer: il se lève, prend Aoi par le t-shirt, le fait s'assoire sur le canapé, s'assoie à côté de lui, passe ses bras autour de sa nuque, rapproche sa tête, et reprend là où ils en étaient en faisant à son tour passer sa langue dans la bouche d'Aoi.

Shou- euh, j'crois finalement qu'on va s'arrêter là... mdr, une bonne chose de faite!!... 'sont meugnons!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chacun entreprend de retourner chez soi, avant un dernier tour à la mer le soir.

Le jeu s'étant déroulé chez Miyavi, Aoi et Kai, toujours concentrés dans leur baiser, sont contraints à s'en aller. Ils se dirigent directement vers la plage.

Le soleil commence à tomber.

Certains, arrivés plus tôt, voient les autres débarquer à tour de rôle.

Aussi, quand Reita arrive accompagné de Maya, Uruha rentre immédiatement dans l'eau, cherchant à l'éviter.

Reita l'a évidemment remarqué.

Une foi que tout le monde est arrivé, Shou demande:

- mais 'sont où les tourteraux??

Ruki lève le bras et le tend sur sa gauche.

Aoi et Kai marchent sur la plage un peu plus loin, main dans la main, puis rentrent dans l'eau, reprenant leurs embrassades.

Hiroto, fidèle à son image de gamin, s'est endormis sur la plage.

Ruki en profite pour le recouvrire de sable, s'arrêtant aux épaules.

Il se réveille une demie-heure plus tard.

Kanon- eh! Ruki! Ramènes-toi! Il est réveillé!! XD

Ruki tourne la tête et sort lentement de l'eau. Il se poste devant le plus jeune et le regarde de haut.

Hiroto è/////////é - tu m'expliques à quoi tu joues? T'as mis une couche tellement épaisse que j'peux absolument rien bougé!!!

Ruki- voir Aoi et Kai m'a juste fait comprendre une chose...

Il se baisse, le regarde dans les yeux et s'approche de sa bouche.

Il colle ses levres aux siennes et leurs langues entrent en contact.

Hiroto est O//////////o, à la foi surpri et heureux par ce baiser, puis ferme les yeux.

Kanon tout bas à Uruha de nouveau sur la plage - tu vois, j'te l'avais dis!!

Reita qui les regarde également tourne la tête vers Uruha et Kanon. Uruha détourne imméditament son regard, ce qui fustre Reita.

Kanon- ... t'éssaies de l'éviter ou quoi?

Uruha- ... je sais pas, fais pas exprés...

Reita s'avance vers eux, mais Uruha s'en va.

Reita les dents sérrées - j'aimerais bien comprendre, moi!!

Kanon- me r'garde pas comme ça! J'en sais pas plus que toi!! "

Ruki et Hiroto toujours dans leur baiser

Ruki se retire, avec une légère plainte d'Hiroto.

Ruki- c'est bon, j'ai eu ce que je voulais, t'es libre.

Il enlève le sable qui le recouvre. Hiroto dégage un premier bras et n'attend pas que le reste de son corps retrouve sa liberté pour attraper le visage de Ruki et le force à se baisser pour prolonger ce moment de bonheur.

Kanon- eh ba y'en a qui s'embête pas!! XDDD

Reita- ...

Kanon lève la tête - toi tu t'en fais pour Uruchan, non?... alala, à la base c'est Saga qui s'occupait de vous! Bon, on va dire que j'vais faire une exception! Si ça me permet de réunir un troisième couple en une journée!

Reita- ... de quoi tu parles?!!

Kanon- à mon avis, il est rentré chez lui. Vas le voir!!

Reita- ... merci...

Et il s'éloigne de la plage.

Mais une fois arrivé devant la maison d'Uruha, il n'ause pas frapper.

Reita à lui-même - merde! Plus baka que moi tu meurs!!

Il fait demi-tour et rentre chez lui, la maison d'en face.

Une heure plus tard, la nuit étant tombée, Reita décide de retourner sur la plage pour voir s'il restait du monde. À peine ferme-t-il sa porte qu'il voit Nao et Miyavi passer.

Reita- eh! Nao! Il reste qui là-bas désigne la mer d'un coup de tête

Nao- euh, ben, tout le monde est rentré, sauf Aoi et Kai qui prennent un bain de minuit... euh, même si il est pas minuit "

Miyavi- ouais ils sont constament ensembles depuis cet aprem'! XD et sinon, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Hiroto, il retournait dans la mer pour enlever tout le sable qu'il avait sur lui, avec Ruki! j'crois qu'ils y sont encore!!

Reita- ok, merci!!

Nao et Miyavi s'en vont. Reita reste sur place et observe la mer.

Uruha ouvre sa porte et sort de chez lui. En voyant Reita, il fait mine de rentrer de nouveau, mais le bassiste s'avance vers lui à grands pas et l'en empêche.

Reita- bon, toi là!!! T'as fini de m'éviter oui?!? On est dans le même groupe j'te rappelle! Alors il faudra bien qu'on soit dans la même pièce tôt ou tard!!!

Uruha se sent rougir violemment. Reita l'attrape par les poignets, le fait rentrer de force chez lui, ferme la porte et le plaque contre le mur.

Reita de plus en plus bas - expliques-moi pourquoi...

Uruha dans un souffle - je...

Reita se rapproche de ses lèvres - ... oui?

Uruha- ... t'aime!...

Reita- eh ba c'est pas trop tôt!!

Il effleure ses lèvres des siennes, tout doucement d'abord. Puis le baiser devient plus intense, leur langue semblant jouer entre elles.

Reita se retire à peine et reprend son souffle. Uruha lève ses mains et les approche de la nuque du bassiste qui, d'un geste, les bloque en les attrapant.

Reita- désolé, mais ça, on touche pas!!

Pour toute reponse, Uruha laisse retomber ses bras et avance sa tête pour inciter Reita à reprendre leur baiser. Celui- ci accepte volontier. Il descend ses mains, les place sous les fesses d'Uruha et constate qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce dernier à revétu son short, accompagné de ses portes-jartelles. Comme pour montrer son accord, Uruha enroule ses bras autour du cou de Reita. Le bassiste baisse encore plus ses bras et attrape une jambe d'Uruha par la cuisse, la faisant se lever. Il lui carresse la cuisse, déjà chaude, provoquant un faible gémissement du guitariste, puis s'attaque à la boucle du porte-jartelle. Il en fait de même de l'autre côté, et fait glisser les bouts de tissus encombrants le long de ses jambes. Uruha passe ses mains sous le t-shirt de Reita, mais avant qu'il ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci se déplace de quelques pas et ferme la porte à clef. Uruha sourit et le bassiste l'attire contre lui, le collant de nouveau au mur. Uruha resert son étreinte en passant ses bras autour du torse de Reita, puis soulève son t-shirt, cherchant à l'enlever. Le bassiste ne bronche pas, à sa plus grande surprise. Lui qui lui avait formélement interdit d'enlever son bandeau, lui laisse tout le loisir d'enlever le reste. Il se contente pourtant du t-shirt, qu'Uruha jette un peu plus loin. Aussi, quand il descend ses mains pour s'attaquer au pantalon, Reita interrompt une nouvelle fois le baiser:

- moi d'abord...

A son tour, il fait migrer ses mains vers le bas, vers le short d'Uruha. Mais tandis que l'une lui carresse les hanches, l'autre remonte et s'occupe d'enlever son t-shirt. Une fois cela fait, il se colle à Uruha et entreprend d'enlever ce qui reste, à savoir son short et son boxer. Ce faisant, il l'attire vers le lit et l'allonge, montant à califourchon sur lui. Il se penche et recommance à embrasser un Uruha désormais nu. Il passe ses mains sur le torse d'Uruha, puis se recule légèrement et s'assoie sur ses cuisses. Uruha r'ouvre les yeux et fixe Reita.

Uruha- ... qu'est-ce que tu fais??

Reita sourit et remarque que le membre du guitariste est déjà en alerte. Il se ravance et prend les mains d'Uruha pour l'inciter à le dénuder totalement à son tour. Celui-ci repond à ses attentes la seconde suivante. Se relevant sur ses coudes, il attrape les jambes de Reita et le fait s'avancer encore plus. Il défait rapidement sa ceinture et force le bassiste à s'allonger pour pouvoir enlever son pantalon plus facilement. Il le retourne, monte sur lui à son tour, et enlève son caleçon. Il sourit lentemant et rougit.

Reita- ... tu croyais quand même pas que je m'énèrvais pour rien quand tu m'évitais?

Uruha- ... je sais pas... je savais pas quoi penser, tu laisses paraître aucun sentiments... sauf la colère"

Reita sourit à son tour:

- j'croyais pourtant avoir été assez clair cet après-midi!!

Uruha- ça c'est sur, tu m'as pas épargné!! XD

Reita- hé hé! De toute façon j'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser!

Il attrape Uruha et le refait basculer pour être à nouveau sur lui.

Reita- tu t'imaginais pas que j'allais tout te laisser gérer?!

Uruha- ah mais t'inquiètes, j'y vois aucun inconvénient... au contraire...

Le bassiste se penche et l'embrasse sur le torse. Il descend lentement de plus en plus bas, sous les gémissements plus fréquents d'Uruha, qui respire de plus en plus vite, son membre maintenant dans la bouche de Reita.

looooooooooooooooong gémissement du guitariste

Le torcionnaire en est ravi. Aussi, il multiplie les carresses du cou jusqu'aux cuisses, arrachant au passage de plus en plus de cris de plaisir à Uruha. Il s'arrête d'un coup, provoquant un grognement de detresse de son compagnon, qui le fixe à présent comme s'il était fou. Reita l'incite à se redresser avec un effort surhumain, et maintenant dans la meilleur position qui soit, colle son torse contre son dos.

Uruha- ... t'as raison... je... j'en peux plus...

Reita- hé hé, j'avais deviné!!

Il offre à ses mains un dernier petit tour sur le torse du guitariste pour aller ensuite se refermer sur son membre, et enfin lui aggriper fermement les hanches.

Les secondes suivantes rendirent Uruha tellement heureux que si des passants s'étaient balladés à côté de la maison, ils auraient été témoins de sa joie!


	6. Chapter 6

Le landemain matin, enfin plus aux alentours de midi, Uruha se réveille doucement à cause de la lumière, ayant en face de lui un Reita qui le fixe.

Reita- hey le parresseux! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est?!

L'intéressé sourit, puis fait mine de bouder.

Uruha- bonjour le réveille!! Merci Uechan!

Reita rougit, puis s'étonne:

- d'où tu me rappelles comme ça toi?!

Uruha- je sais pas trop... ça m'est revenu, c'est tout

Reita soupire, sourit, puis carresse la joue de son homme.

chose surprenante pour un torcionnaire!

Uruha ferme les yeux, mais se reçaisie toute fois:

- euh... tu dors toujours avec ton bandeau?

Reita- ben ça dépend des nuits... des fois j'ai la flemme, des fois j'y pense pas, des fois j'ai pas le choix... et puis qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'pense à l'enlever hier soir, crevé comme j'étais?!?

Uruha a un petit rire, puis se rappelle leurs exploits de la veille. Il se rapproche de Reita et ils échangent un baiser. Uruha se retire de deux centimètres à peine et monte ses mains vers la nuque du bassiste. Celui-ci les bloque à nouveau.

Reita- je...

Et, fixant les yeux de son compagnons, le lache. Doucement, Uruha défait le noeud et fait glisser le bandeau le long du cou de Reita, de plus en plus géné. Il remonte sa tête et lui donne un bec sur le nez.

Uruha- j'espère que maintenant tu l'enlèvera quand on sera que tous les deux

Puis il se rapproche et cette fois, l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Reita après quelques minutes - on est pas sensé aller bouffer chez Myv ce midi?

Uruha- ... ah! Oui! C'est vrais! J'avais oublié! XD mais bon, il est QUE midi!

Reita- ouais mais le temps de se lever...

Uruha- mdr oui!!

Ils quittent le lit à contre-coeur et s'habillent. Reita récupère son bandeau, sous le regard moqueur d'Uruha. Ils sortent de la maison et se rendent chez Miyavi.

En débarquant, ils constatent que tout le monde a déjà commensé à prendre l'apéro. Ils s'arrêttent tous et les regardent:

Bou- yaha Rei-Rei et Uruchan

Uruha rit doucement et se tourne vers l'intéressé.

Uruha- ... Rei-Rei?!? XDDDD

Reita- rigoles pas toi!!

Miyavi- eh bah, on vous attendez plus! On avait dit midi!!

Uruha- désolé" on s'est réveillés à midi!!

Reita- TU t'es réveillé à midi!!

Uruha- ... ah oui, c'est vrai!"

Miyavi- ha ha! J'vous adore! XD un vrai p'tit couple ba v'nez donc rejoindre nos quatre autres tourteraux

Il indique le canapé où Kai est assi sur les genoux d'Aoi, ses bras autour de sa taille, et la fenêtre où Ruki et Hiroto regardent dehors main dans la main, et ce dernier sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. À cette appellation, tous les quatre regardent Miyavi et sourient. Uruha prend la main de Reita et ils vont s'assoire à la table, là où le reste de tout ce beau monde est installé.

Shou- Uruchan, champagne?... saké??

Uruha- mmmh... y'a du jus d'orange?

éclat de rire général

Hiroto qui va se rassoire avec Ruki - toi? Ne boire aucun des trucs que Shou t'a proposé?... t'es enceinte ou quoi?! XDDD

Uruha o//////o - trop drol chui pété de rire!!

Hiroto- XD ba excuses-moi mais y'en a au moins un que ça fait rire en tous cas!

Il désigne Reita du doigt qui, malgré le fait d'être lui aussi rouge pivoine, est plié en deux.

Ruki regarde Hiroto et lui lève sa main, passant ses doigts entre les siens - t'es trop fort...

Et ils s'embrassent. Uruha se tourne vers Reita en lui lançant un regard glacial. Celui-ci s'arrête aussitôt.

Reita- déconnes pas, c'était quand même bien trouvé, non?

Uruha- ouais... chui sur que si c?était à toi qu'il avait dis ça, tu te serais levé sur le champ et t'aurais pété ta crise!

Hiroto- en même temps chui pas stupide au point de le faire! XD je tiens à la vie moi!

Reita- mdr! è///é

Il se tourne vers Uruha, chuchotte à son oreille et l'embrasse dans le cou.

Miyavi- XD euh, vous vous rappellez quand même qu'on est là?

Aoi qui réagit enfin - ben si tu veux on peut s'en aller! C'est soit on reste et tu nous laisse faire ce qu'on veut, soit on se casse...

Miyavi- ok, ok, j'ai rien dit!

La bonne humeur revenue, ils commencent tous à manger.

Non rassasié du jeu de la veille, Maya sort des bous de papier où sont inscrits des questions et les dispose au milieu de la table.

Maya- ce s'ra pas aussi long qu'hier! C'est juste quelques questions pour rigoler! XD ... mais attention! Obligé d'y répondre!!!

Nao- ... obligé d'y participer aussi?"

Maya- exact Nao-kun!... bon, un exemple... prend un papier euh... Kai-kun, "qu'est-ce que tu faisais il y a cinq minutes"?

Kai- ben... j'arrêtais la main d'Aoi parsque vous êtes tous là!"

Maya- XD mdr, au moins c'est sincère!

Kai- ba c'est le but du truc, non?

Maya- tout à fait!

Kanon- eh ba ça promet!

Maya o////////o - mais au fait, vous deux, vous ne mangez pas?

Aoi toujours sur le canapé, Kai sur ses genoux - ... ah oui!

Ils se lèvent et vont s'assoire.

Kai cherchant à se vanger - ok, à mon tour... Maya "à qui penses-tu"?

Maya- ... Myv...

Kai- j'croyais qu'on devait dire la vérité! Et puis je voulais juste t'embêter un petit peu, je sais très bien que c'était à Kanon que tu pensais.

Maya- ... ok, chui démasqué"

Kanon O/////////////////O

Bou- ... à moi! prend un papier Reita-kun, "qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, là, maintenant"?

Reita- quelque chose que tes oreilles sensibles ne pourraient pas encaisser!

Bou rougit énormément et boude.

Reita a un petit rire, puis, toujours en train de manger avec sa main droite, comme les autres, glisse sa main gauche sous la nappe, à côté de lui, où se trouve Uruha. Personne n'a évidemment rien remarqué! Uruha se sent rougir violemment. Reita continue de manger comme si de rien n'était, et fait entrer sa main dans le boxer du guitariste, qui lui, a de plus en plus de mal à manger et rester tranquil. Il essaie de monter ses baguettes mais, par reflex, et non par méchanceté, tape du point sur la table, haletant légèrement.

Nao- ... Uruchan, ça vas?

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Uruha montre son pouce pour faire comprendre que oui.

Il remarque toute fois que Hiroto est dans le même état de détresse que lui, Ruki à ses côtés. Ils échangent un regard de compéhension. Kai, qui fronce les sourcils, se penche, soulève légèrement la nappe et regarde sous la table. Il réaparait le sourir aux lèvres:

- ah ok

Mais il a à peine le temps de se rassoire correctement qu'il se sent, à son tour rougir comme pas possible en sentant la main d'Aoi dans son sous-vêtement.

Uruha, de son côté, n'en peut plus et, le forçant à se lever, attrape Reita par le bras, l'entrainant vers le couloir.

Uruha- bon, Myv, j'temprunte tes chiottes un moment!!

Ils voient tous Uruha qui jette presque Reita dans les toilettes, le suit, et refèrme violemment la porte.

Miyavi bouche bé - ... vas-y, fais ce que tu veux...

Kai tourne la tête vers Aoi qui, comme le faisais Reita, continu de manger, impassible.

Kai chuchotte - ... on est pas tout seul!!

Aoi- et alors? Ruki fait pareil et les deux autres sont aux chiottes... tu veux vraiment que j'arrête?

Kai toujours O////////O - ... nan...

Aoi- f'audrait savoir s'que tu veux!

Kai- je sais... j'te veux toi... n'arrêtes pas, s'il te plais...

Il appuis son front contre l'épaule d'Aoi, respirant de plus en plus vite.

Miyavi- eh oh!! Y'a une deuxième chambre au fond! Épargnez-nous s'il vous plais!!!

Ils lèvent tous deux la tête vers lui, se lèvent d'un bond et courent vers la chambre en question.

petit rire de certains

Miyavi regardant Ruki et Hiroto - désolé mais j'ai pas de troisième chambre!

Ruki- pas grave, on prend la tienne!

Et il se lève, entrainant Hiroto avec lui.

Miyavi soupir - ... ok... histoires de cul au rendez-vous... quelqu'un d'autre veut se déclarer?! XD

Maya, Kanon, Shou, Nao, Saga et Tora O///////////O

En coeur- non, non...

éclat de rire

Miyavi- ben voyon! XD

bruit sourd provenant des toilettes

Miyavi- purée, je sens qu'il va y avoir de la casse!!

Ce n'est, qu'en faite, le coude d'Uruha se cognant contre la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

Deux minutes plus tôt:

Uruha poussant Reita - rentre là-dedans!

Reita- j'vois que tu réagis vite! C'est bien!

Uruha- t'es drôle toi! C'est normal que je réagisse avec s'que tu me fais!!

Reita- c'était fait pour...

Il attire Uruha contre lui, presque brutalement. Celui-ci, trop pressé, cogne son coude contre la porte en arrachant le bandeau du bassiste.

** et là le "haaa, c'était donc ça..." de tous les lecteurs...mdr **

Reita attrape Uruha par le visage et l'embrasse passionnément, presque sauvagement. Il le soulève et l'assoie sur le lavabo.

Uruha grognement - mmh, nan, c'est pas confortable!

Il entoure les hanches de Reita avec ses jambes, se faisant à nouveau porter par ce dernier. Il l'allonge sur le large sol et monte sur lui.

Uruha- ah non! Cette fois c'est à mon tour!

Reita- whaa! Bah dis donc, ça fait plaisir!!

Uruha le fait basculer, monte sur lui, arrache son t-shirt et enlève sa ceinture avec les dents.

Très vite, notre torcionnaire préféré se retrouve nu, coincé sous un Uruha pressé, plein d'envie.

Uruha se penchant pour "mordre" le cou de Reita - j'me demande si t'arrivera à tenir sur tes jambes après ça!!!

Reita- mmmh... tu me mets à l'épreuve??

Uruha- tout à fait!!!

Reita- ok, je relève le défit!!

Comme pour montrer son contentement, Uruha quitte la gorge du bassiste et déscend doucement de plus en plus bas, lui faisant subire une intérminable torture, dont les gémissements se font plus fréquents et plus bruyants. Ne sachant que faire, Reita tappe le sol de son poing, arrachant des sourires à une bouche qui se régale. Il laisse échapper un... gémissement qui en dit long sur ses attentes... qui fait immédiatement relever la tête d'Uruha. Il remonte vers sa tête, le carressant des cuisses jusqu'au cou. Puis il chuchotte à l'oreille:

- jamais je ne me serai cru capable de faire ça...

Reita respiration sacadée - ... de quoi?... coucher avec un mec... ou... "dominer"...?

Uruha- mmh... peut-être les deux... même si la première de tes propositions a déjà été faite hier soir...

Reita sourit, puis lève sa tête pour laisser place à la pluie de baisers de son compagnon laissé sur tout son corps, une main redescendue attraper ce que sa bouche avait laissé de disponible deux minutes plus tôt. Uruha lui fait encore endurer toutes sortes de tortures, puis, enfin, en vient à ce qu'ils attendent tous deux, faisant assez de bruit pour faire fuire les habitants encore présents, à table: tous se regardent, génés:

Miyavi- ... ça vous dis d'aller faire un tour sur la plage?

Vingt minutes plus tôt:

Aoi et Kai courent vers la chambre. Il y entrent et referment vite la porte. Aoi renverse Kai sur le lit, monte sur lui et l'embrasse langoureusement. Le batteur passe ses bras autour de la nuque d'Aoi en répondant immédiatement au baiser, non sans excitation. L'ayant évidemment compri, le guitariste entreprend d'enlever le pantalon de son compagnon, avant même de penser à enlever son t-shirt. Il "dévoile les talents de sa bouche", ce qui vaut une miriade de gémissements de la part de Kai.

Laissant son batteur préféré plonger dans des galaxies de plaisirs, Aoi fait à présent glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, le remontant lentement en même temps.

Désormais nu et se remétant petit à petit de son premier égarement, Kai enroule ses cuisses autour d'Aoi.

Kai- ... j'peux jouer moi aussi?

Aoi regard plein de malice - avec plaisir!

Kai retourne son compagnon, enlevant son t-shirt. Il l'embrasse dans le cou et le caresse de plus en plus bas.

Aoi essaie d'attraper Kai à nouveau, mais celui-ci, au-dessus, en décide autrement : il enlève le reste de vêtements au guitariste, à savoir ses guirlandes, son pantalon et son boxer, puis, lui maintenant les hanches en place, penche sa tête à son tour, accomplissant ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait la veille, lors du jeu de la bouteille.

gémissement d'Aoi

Aoi- ... Aishiteru...

Kai relève brusquement la tête. Il revient à sa hauteur et ils s'embrassent à en perdre haleine.

Kai complètement rouge - ... moi aussi, je t'aime...

passent mutuellement leurs bras autour de l'autre

Kai fait glisser et frotte sa cuisse entre les jambes d'Aoi, tandis que celui-ci carresse son compagnon.

nouvelle séquence gémissements du batteur

quelques temps plus tard, déjà fatigués et en sueur

Kai- ... c'est... Reita et Uruha... ça?

Aoi- bien sur!... Reita gueule presque comme ça sur scène!...

Kai éclate de rire et se redresse sur les coudes pour embrasser Aoi sur le torse.

Aoi comprenant ses intentions - ... encore?... t'es pas fatigué?...

Kai riant - j'te rappelle que j'assure plus de deux heures de batterie en concert!... XD

bruit de porte

Kai- ... tiens, c'est qui?

Aoi- ... c'est la porte d'entrée... ça m'étonnerai pas qu'avec le bruit qu'on fait, les autres se soient cassés... mdr

Kai- oh mais c'est un bon point ça...

Aoi se reméttant en position - tu vas me tuer à la tâche!

Kai- oh crois moi, t'as pas fini d'en baver!!

encore quelques minutes après

n'ayant même plus la force de relever la tête

En même temps- ... ai... shi... teru...

éclatent tous les deux de rire

Trente minutes plus tôt :

Ruki et Hiroto rentrent dans la chambre de Miyavi.

Soudainement intimidés, ils s'assoient sur le lit, respectant une certaine distance entre eux. Hiroto tourne la tête et repère les lieux, pendant que Ruki, en profitant, se rapproche de lui. Sentant le lit bouger, Hiroto se retourne et croise le regard du chanteur, rougissant de plus en plus. Ruki lève lentement sa main et, après avoir carressé la joue d'Hiroto, la passe derrière sa nuque. Il s'approche et l'embrasse amoureusement. Hiroto répond au baiser, et met ses mains sur le torce de Ruki. Doucement, ils basculent sur le lit, continuant à s'embrasser. Ruki glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Hiroto, parcourant son torce. Le guitariste se tortille de plaisir et, levant les bras, aide Ruki à énlever le vêtement. Hiroto se retire et, toujours rouge, sourit en enlevant le t-shirt de son compagnon. Se collant l'un l'autre, ils recommencent à s'embrasser. Ils reprennent leur souffle, Ruki faisant errer son doigt vers les basses régions du corps d'Hiroto, cherchant à gagner un combat contre une certaine braguette. En même temps, il descend légèrement sa tête et l'embrasse dans le cou. Hiroto passe ses bras autour de Ruki, lui facilitant la tâche en montant une jambe sur ses hanches. Mais avant de faire quelque chose de plus, il se relève et tire les rideaux, tamisant la scène. Il se retourne doucement, rouge, redoutant la réaction du chanteur. Il a un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il voit que son compagnon affiche lui aussi un sourire géné, également rouge. Il se rapproche, se ralonge, prend la main de Ruki et la replace sur sa braguette, remmettant sa jambe dans sa précédente position. Poursuivant sa tâche, Ruki attrape la cuisse d'Hiroto, la montant encore plus. Etant enfin arrivé à bout de son combat, il fait descendre son pantalon, carressant ses hanches. Hiroto entreprend le même rituel sur Ruki.

Hiroto- ... t'as emmené le doré?

Ruki sourit - j'l'emmène toujours!

Hiroto- chouette///////

Ils recommencent à s'embrasser. Hiroto, trop concentré dans le baiser, a du mal à débarrasser Ruki de son pantalon.

Ruki petit rire - eh bah t'en met du temps! Mdr tu veux que je t'aide?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Hiroto renverse Ruki, se dirige vers le bout du lit, et tire d'un cou sur le pantalon, mettant un terme à la moquerie du chanteur.

Ruki- ... Whaou!... ok, j'retire s'que j'ai dit!

Satisfait, et rouge, Hiroto revient à sa hauteur, l'incitant à revenir sur lui. Ruki n'hésite pas une seconde et, grimpant sur son guitariste préféré en l'embrassant à n'en plus finir sur le torce, foure ses mains dans son caleçon.

gémissement d'Hiroto!

Ruki- content que ça te plaise!

Hiroto ///// - ... baka...

Mine de rien, il se sent d'un cou totalement nu et, baissant la tête, s'apperçoi que Ruki en a profité pour lui enlever son caleçon.

Hiroto O////////////////O

Hésitant cette fois, Ruki descend sa tête et, calmement, rempli sa bouche. Redevenu rouge pivoine, Hiroto fait basculer sa tête en arrière, se cambrant presque, pour mieux en profiter enffouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Hiroto- ... Rukiiiiiiii... Ru... ki...

L'intéressé relève la tête.

Ruki- 'tends, 'tends, garde ça pour toute à l'heure...

Hiroto le regarde et, comprenant là où il veut en venir, écarte encore plus les jambes pour lui faire deviner qu'il le veut maintenant, commençant à se retourner.

Ruki rougit violemment -... oh ok "...euhm... tu crois que les autres vont rester? Avec les quatre autres phénomènes qu'il y a...

Hiroto impatient - ... t'as besoin de poser cette question? Ils trouveront quelque chose à faire... et ça m'étonnerai qu'ils restent...

Ruki- ouais, t'as raison...

Hiroto- t'atends quoi????

Pendant qu**(enfin)**'ils s'adonnent à un nouveau plaisir, Miyavi et la petite troupe restante se rendent à la plage.


	8. Chapter 8

Uruha sort le premier des toilettes, se tenant aux rebords de la porte, encore essouflé. Reita tente de le suivre, mais a du mal à se relever. Il rejoint Uruha, adossé au mur, et en fait de même pour ne pas tomber.

Uruha- ... ah, t'as vu... j'te l'avais dit...

Pour toute réponse, Reita se plante comme il peut devant le guitariste et l'embrasse, frottant sa jambe entre les siennes.

Aoi sortant de la chambre - nan mais c'est bon, avec tout le bruit que vous avez déjà fait, vous allez pas recommencer?!

Kai apparaît derrière lui

Reita se retourne et lui lance un regard moqueur:

- tu peux parler! vous avez fait autant, si c'est pas plus, de bruit que nous!

Aoi semble le défier du regard. Kai glisse sa main dans la sienne:

chuchotte - eh, on s'en fout de savoir qui c'est qui a fait le plus de bruit...

Aoi se penche et l'embrasse - t'as raison, mon ange...

Kai rougit et sourit

Une autre porte s'ouvre et tout le monde baisse la tête, surpris d'en voir ressortir Hiroto à quatre pattes.

Aoi- ... ben, qu'est-ce que tu fou là toi?... et pourquoi tu traînes par terre?

Ruki surgit derrière Hiroto

Aoi- ... ah, ok! j'comprend mieux!

Uruha- ça nous dis toujours pas pourquoi t'es par terre, toi

Ruki- c'est juste un gros flemmard, trop fatigué pour faire les quelques pas qui séparent le lit de la porte! mdr

Kai- ah ouais, j'me disais bien on entendait pas que Reita XD

Le bassiste sert les points.

Uruha chuchotte - eh, on se détend, ok?

Reita- ouais...

Ruki se baisse et fait relever Hiroto, qui pause la tête sur son épaule, l'air boudeur.

Hiroto- ... 'sont où les autres?

Ils se dirigent vers la table du salon, Reita et Hiroto ayant du mal à suivre. Aoi prend un papier resté au milieu du meuble et le lit:

- ils sont retournés à la plage.

Ruki- ok, on r'tourne chercher nos maillots!

Il prend Hiroto par la main, et l'entraîne hors de la maison, suivit par les quatre autres.

Miyavi quand ils débarquent sur la plage - eh ben, vous vous êtes bien amusés, c'est bon?!... XD z'inquiètez pas, chui pas en train de vous engueler!!

soupir de soulagement

Aoi- ... alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Miku- ... on s'emmerde... on fait un concours du meilleur château de sable! XD

Reita- ... génial... qui c'est qui gagne?

Maya- Kanon...

Ils se regardent et rougissent. Saga l'a remarqué, et Uruha a remarqué Saga. Il s'approcha de lui et chuchotte:

- tu vas t'en mêler, c'est ça?

Saga- tout juste Uruchan... d'ailleurs, t'as rien à me dire toi?

Uruha- chui sensé te r'mercier?

Saga affiche un grand sourire.

Uruha- c'est vrais... arigato..."

Saga- mouais... mdr vas retrouver ton chéri, moi je m'occupe de ces deux-là désigne Kanon et Maya

Uruha- ... n'en fais pas trop quand même!... et fais gaffe ou tu vas démolire ton château XD

Il retourne auprès de Reita et, sans l'aide de ce dernier, commence son propre château.

Reita le regarde faire et sourit. mais Uruha a à peine le temps de poursuivre son travail, que Reita s'approche, l'allonge sur le sable et l'embrasse langoureusement.

Kanon se détournen, géné, puis continue son oeuvre. Maya abandonne la sienne, impressionné par la concurence.

Miku- ah mais au fait! j'ai pas parlé du prix du gagnant!

Shou- ah parce que c'est toi qui décides? et pourquoi?

Miku- ben... parce que c'est moi, c'est tout!!

Shou- ok, ok!!

Miku- je daisais donc! le vainqueur gagnera le droit de faire ce qu'il veut pendant une journée entière!

Saga- eh moi je pense que le vainqueur est déjà tout désigné...

Il appui son regard sur Kanon, qui comprend et rougit.

Miku- mmh... ouais, t'as raison XD

Il s'approche de Kanon, prend son bras et le lève en signe de victoire. The winner a un sourire géné. Miku le tire et le plante devant Maya.

Kanon sourire géné sourire coquin

Kanon- ... tu devras obéir à TOUS mes caprices pendant un jour

Maya bouche ouverte - ...

Le soir se promenant tous dans les ruelles illuminées, ils décident d'acheter des glaces à l'italienne.

Kanon tient Maya par la main, lui faisnat comprendre que durant vingt-quatre heures, il lui appartient.

Miyavi- ok, alors! faisons les comptes! Uruha, tu veux une glace?

Uruha- nan... demain peut-être

Miyavi- ok, comme tu veux!... vous autre, là, je suppose que vous en prenez une pour deux?

auchement de tête et grand sourire des quatre autres en question

Kanon- nous aussi on en prend une pour deux, Myv... se tourne vers Maya c'est toi qui me feras manger.

Maya- ...

tout le monde a sa glace

Uruha jette des coups d'oeil furtifs à Reita.

Ruki leche le nez d'Hiroto qui s'y est mis de la glace.

Aoi, lui, prend celle de Kai et la leche sensuellement, fixant son compagnon qui, lui non plus, ne le quitte pas des yeux.

Reita voyant Uruha de plus en plus incistant - ... t'en veux?

Uruha- ... moui TT

Reita soupir - pourquoi t'as pas dis que t'en voulais une?

Uruha- je sais paaaaaaas... j'peux avoir de la tienne?

Reita lui tend - tiens, va! pfff... t'es incorrigible!

Le guitariste lui tire la langue, puis lui fait un grand sourire et mange la glace.

Reita se rapproche très près - ... attends t'en a là...

Il lui lèche les lèvres et l'embrasse.

Ils finissent très rapidement leur glace et entrent dans la boutique de fringues la plus proche.

Uruha aux autres - ... euh, nous attendez pas pour rentrer!

Nao- ... 'zon une soudaine envie d'acheter des fringues?

Shou rit - nan... à mon avis, ils ont simplement eu envie d'essayer les cabines

Nao comprend et rougit:

- déjà toute à l'heure!... ça leur a pas suffit?

Shou- ah mais ça suffit jamais, tu sais! mdr t'es tout kawaii!

rougissent tous les deux

se souviennent de ce qui c'est passé pendant le jeu de la bouteille

Shou- ... et sinon, toi?.. t'as quelqu'un en vue?

Nao encore plus rouge - euh... ben ché pas, pourquoi?

Shou- ben nan comme ça... comme tout le monde a l'air de... enfin..."

Nao- ouais..."

Bien qu'il lui ai dit ça, il passe devant lui en effleurant ses hanches.

Shou O//////////////O

Nao aussi, évidemment!!

Kanon l'a vu!! Uruha n'étant pas là, il en profite pour s'approcher de Shou, toujours accroché à Maya.

Kanon- bon, je sais que j'men mêle, mais toi, j'veus absolument que t'ailles parler à Nao!

Shou- ... tu crois?

Kanon- ben oui!... sinon j'te l'prend!

Maya grands yeux ronds

Shou- ... oh, ok... et qu'est-ce que j'lui dis?

Kanon- j'veux t'sauter!... ok, j'rigole, j'rigole t'inquiètes! nan tu lui dis que tu l'aimes!... tu l'aimes, ne?

Shou auche la tête.

Kanon- bon, eh bah tu lui dis! et puis lui aussi de toutes façon!

Shou- ... il te l'a dit?

Kanon- nan mais c'est évident!... allé vas-y!

Shou- ... arigato Kanon.

Maya regarde Shou s'en aller et se tourne vers Kanon:

- t'aimes Nao?

Kanon- ça vas pas! c'était juste pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il ne faut qu'il laisse passer sa chance...

Maya rougit.

se balladent maintenant tous au bord de la plage

Maya- ... pourquoi tu m'as choisis moi?

Kanon- ... franchement, tu te pauses la question?

Maya plus proche - et tu crois que j'vais vraiment accepter de te servir pendant un jour?

Kanon- j'pense que j'ai pas besoin de te repondre... l'attire contre lui - embrasse-moi!

Sans aucune hésitation, Maya appoche sa bouche et l'embrasse doucement.

Kanon après quelques minutes - ... tu vois...

Maya- j'ai le choix?

Kanon- pas du tout!... et je crois que j'vais appliquer les conceils que j'ai filé à Shou...

Maya regard interrogatif

Kanon- ... aishiteru"

Maya attrape la nuque de Kanon: TREEEEEEES LOOOOOOONG ET GROOOOOOS PALO!!!!!!

Kanon lache sa main et passe ses bras autour de la nuque de Maya. Ils sont interrompu par d'étranges bruits. Ils se retournent: tous les autres, tout sourire, les regardent et aplaudissent.

Miyavi siffle - eh bah ça-y-est! XD

Maya porte Kanon et le jette dans l'eau tout habillé. Mais celui-ci, bien accroché, entraîne la grenouille avec lui.

Miyavi- bon ben ça a l'air de marcher!... Maya est toujours sous ton contrôle?

Kanon regard malicieux - bien sur!

Maya- pfff...

Il l'attire contre lui et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Shou et Nao arrivent au loin, main dans la main.

Kanon qui les voit - chouette, mes conceils ont porté leur fruits

Maya- et maintenant que t'es casé, tu vas continuer à jouer les cupidons?

Kanon- mmmh, ça s'pouré!

Maya l'embrasse encore... et encore... et encore!

Tora à Nao et Shou - alors, la belle vie?

Nao o//////////////o

Shou- ouais, faut r'mercier Kanon"

Une demie-heure plus tôt:

Shou rattape Nao qui s'apprète à rentrer dans une boutique et l'entraîne dans un coin d'une rue où il y a moin de monde.

Shou- tu sais que t'as pas le droit d'entrer dans les magasins avec ça?

Nao regarde sa glace - ah oui c'est vrais"... mais pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ici?

Shou à lui-même - bon, c'est le moment! vas-y lance-toi!

Nao- mmmh?

Shou- euh, je... je...

Nao baisse la tête et rit doucement.

Nao met un doigt sur la bouche de Shou - stop! je sais ce que tu vas dire...

Au lieu de repondre quoi que ce soit, Shou ouvre la bouche et engouffre le doigt du batteur.

coups de langue

Nao O///////////////////////O

Il retire son doigt et se jette sur Shou qui l'aggripe et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Le chanteur met ses mains sous le t-shirt de Nao.

Nao rit - arrête, on est dans une rue o//////o

Shou- oh, pas drôle!

Nao- t'es trop mignon quand tu boudes!

Shou le r'embrasse- pas autant que toi!

Nao- au fait, j'aimerai entendre ce que t'avais à me dire, maintenant

Shou- ... i love you baby

Nao lui prend la main et ils se dirigent vers la plage pour retrouver les autres.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand Reita et Uruha débarquent sur la plage, ils restent figés d'étonnement: Nao et Shou sont allongés et s'embrassent, Maya et Kanon en faisant de même dans l'eau.

Uruha- dis donc, on en a manqué des choses!

Shou- ah bah c'est ça de pas savoir se retenir! mdr

Reita- tu veux que j'te frappe toi!

Uruha donne une tape sur la tête du bassiste.

Reita- ... je sens que dans quelques temps j'pourais vous servire le thé, partis comme c'est partis...

Uruha fait un grand sourire.

Uruha- eh oui, j'vais l'radoucire notre bassiste adoré!

Reita- fais gaffe toi! parce que même si t'arrive à me tenir tranquil quand y'a du monde, au pieu ce s'ra tout l'inverse!!

Uruha- ah mais ça j'men plain pas!

Shou- euh, svp...

Quelques minutes plus tôt :

Reita cherche des yeux les cabines d'essayage :

tire Uruha par la main - grouille!!

rentrent dans une cabine

Uruha- mdr heureusement qu'on est tombé sur des cabines à portes et pas à rideaux! XD

Reita l'attire contre lui - arrête de parler!

s'embrassent trèèèèès longtemps

Les deux t-shirts étants déjà par terre, ils entreprennent à présent d'enlever leur pantalon. Reita plaque Uruha contre le mur et, une fois débarrassé de tout vêtement superflux, descend sa main pour attraper le membre déjà tendu du guitariste, tout en l'embrassant. Le voyant prêt à gémir, il met son autre main sur sa bouche. Uruha lèche la main de Reita.

Reita secoue sa main - ah non, ça t'as pas le droit!!

Uruha lui tire la langue. Reita le retourne, le visage face au mur.

Reita lui monte les main vers les porte-manteaux - accroche-toi à ça!

Et aggripant sa hanche d'une main, il le rebaillonne de l'autre, s'introduisant enfin en lui.

Retour sur la plage...

Tora à Uruha et Reita - mais au fait vous...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se précipite dans l'eau.

Reita- euh... c'est quoi qui lui arrive à lui?!

Nao tourne la tête - ... Akiya!!!!!!! XD

Shou fait les gros yeux et Nao l'ambrasse pour le rassurer.

Akiya, lui, arrivant près d'eux, s'arrête et ballaye l'assemblée du regard.

Akiya- euh, les mecs, vous êtes au courant que vous dans les bras... d'autres mecs?!

Aoi fronce les sourcils et lache Kai :

- ... k'so t'es un mec?!?!

Kai en faisant de même - bah merde alors!!

Aoi- t'aurais pas pu le dire avant?!!... nan mais c'est bon tête de mioche, évidemment qu'on est au courant!

Akiya rougit - ok, ok, gomen"... au fait désolé d'avoir été autant en r'tard, les autres sont r'tournés chez eux, du coup j'avais encore deux-trois trucs à régler.

Nao- pas grave, t'inquiète!

Akiya- j'ai demandé à des potes de v'nir... j'pense qu'ils s'ront là dans deux jours... ça vous dérange pas?

Nao- nan, nanmais c'est qui?

Akiya- oh vous les connaissez, mais surprise!

Il finit le tour des "bonsoir" de tout le monde, puis interroge :

- Tora n'est pas là?

Uruha indique la mer - il est brusquement partis quand t'es arrivé!...

Akiya o//////////o - oh...

Kanon de retour sur la plage - Akiya, Akiya...

Uruha l'interrompt - ah non! recommences pas toi!!

Kanon- olala, c'est bon XD de toute façon si c'est pas moi, c'est Saga qui s'y collera!

Akiya OO - ... nani?

Reita lui donne une tite tappe - rien, rien, cherche pas à les comprendre, t'y arrivera pas...

Tora revient doucement et se "cache" derrière Saga.

Tora chuchotte - j'me rappelai plus qu'il venait lui!

Saga- ... ça te dérange?

Tora- euh, nan, nan...

Il s'approche timidement d'Akiya qui le regarde bizarrement.

Tora- ... 'lut...

Akiya- salut... ça vas?

Tora- ... ché pas trop... ça te dis d'aller manger une glace? les autres en ont acheté toute à l'heure mais pas moi.

Akiya- ouais, pourquoi pas

Saga et Kanon se regardent et sourient, l'air triomphant.

Tora se sèche, remet son t-shirt et se dirige vers les ruelles, accompagné d'Akiya.

Maya boude - chui là, hein...

Kanon- mais t'inquiètes, comment j'pourais t'oublier?!

Maya attrape ses fesses et le soulève. Kanon passe ses jambes autour des hanches de la grenouille qui l'embrasse.

Kanon après quelques minutes - j'tais jamais demandé de faire ça!

Maya- j'peux quand même faire certaines choses de moi-même!... tu voulais pas?

Kanon- si j'voulais pas j'aurais reffusé ton baiser!

Maya- c'est vrai...

Et il le rembrasse.

Pendant ce temps, Tora et Akiya achètent leur glace.

Akiya- alors, comment ça se fait qu'il y ai autant de... couples? 'fin, j'veux dire... ils ont eu une "révélation" en arrivant?

Tora- ben 'faut croire, ouais... ça te pause un problème?

Akiya- ...

Tora soupir, attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse.

Akiya- euh, tu fais quoi là?

Tora- ça t'as fait quelque chose?

Akiya- ben... pourquoi?

Tora- pour voir si t'es comme nous, ou si ça te pause réelement un problème...

Akiya- "comme nous"...? toi aussi?

Tora- nan, chui avec personne... mais chui comme les autres... et franchement si j'étais avec quelqu'un, tu m'aurais vu avec lui et j'taurais pas embrassé.

Akiya- ah ouais...

Tora le rembrasse.

Akiya O///////O - et celui-là, c'était pour quoi?!

Tora- juste pour moi.

Akiya- oh... c'est moi que t'as en ligne de mire?

Tora- GOMEN! OO si tu veux on fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... tu peux m'éviter aussi si t'as besoin...

Akiya affollé - euh, non, non, ça vas, c'est rien"... tu m'laisses juste du temps pour réfléchir un peu??

Tora- tout ce que tu veux!

Akiya- arigato... bon, ben, on r'joind les autres maintenant?

Tora baisse la tête - hai...

mangent leur glace et regagnent la plage

Saga interroge Tora du regard.

Tora chuchotte - suite au prochain épisode...

Saga- ooooooh! il s'est rien passé?

Tora- ben tu sais, il a déjà fallu qu'il encaisse que tout le monde est gay... bon, ok, sauf Miku et Teru, mais quand même...

Saga- ah ok! ouais, c'est sur... mais tu lui as dit que...

Tora- oui, il a très bien compris... il m'a demandé du temps pour réfléchir...

Saga- eh ba c'est bon, estimes-toi heureux qu'il ne t'ai pas dit non d'entrée de jeu!

Tora- t'as raison... bon, j'vais m'rentrer!

Saga- mdr ouais, y'en a d'autres aussi!

En effet, Maya entraîne rapidement Kanon par la main, Aoi porte Kai, et ils se dirigent vers les maisons, suivit par Shou et Nao, Uruha et Reita, et Ruki et Hiroto.

Tora- on se demande pourquoi ils veulent rentrer ceux-là!

Saga- allé fais pas la tête! chui sur qu'Akiya finira par se rendre compte de ce que tu représentes!

Tora- s'tu l'dis... bon, à demain!

Saga- ouais, salut!

En débarquant chez Kanon avec lui, Maya comprend qu'il va en baver : vaicelle non-faite, lit non plus, même si ce point l'arrange plutôt qu'autre chose. S'attendant à une série d'ordres, il se plante devant le bassiste et croise les bras.

Kanon- cool, t'es récéptif!

Maya- ben voyon

Kanon- bon, ben voilà, vas faire la vaicelle!

Maya soupir - hai Kanon-sama...

Kanon- ah j'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça!

Maya- p'têtre mais t'y habitu pas parce que ça va pas durer!

Hiroto, ayant couru, arrive chez Ruki avant lui. Et heureusement, c'est pas un baka, il lui a demandé les clefs! Il entre donc, et décide de se cacher... dans la baignoire! Il tire le rideau et entend Ruki entrer à son tour.

Ruki- Hiro? t'es où?

No answer.

Ruki fouyant un peu partout - nan c'est pas drôle, allé t'es où?... prend une voix langoureuse tu vas voir si tu te montres pas!... nan allé ça me va pas s'te voix, dis-moi où t'es!

Hiroto tape sur le mur.

Ruki entend d'où provient l'indice que lui a donné Hiroto et ouvre doucement la porte de la salle de bain. Hiroto ne fait plus un bruit. Fixant un côté de la baignoire, il ne voit pas la main du chanteur de l'autre côté attraper la pomme de douche. Ruki tire le rideau d'un coup et ouvre l'eau, arosant le guitariste prit au dépourvu.

Hiroto- eh! ça vas pas, mes fringues sont trampées maintenant!

Ruki- eh ba enlèves-les!

Hiroto- ... j'men s'rai douté...

Hiroto, jouant les provocateurs, se laisse glisser dans la baignoire. Les jambes écartées, il enlève son t-shirt, parcourant avec son doigt un léger fil d'eau sur son torce, sans quitter Ruki des yeux. Celui-ci se laisse aller dans la baignoire, et se retrouve la tête entre les jambes du plus jeune.

Ruki- besion d'aide pour le bas?

Hiroto passe ses jambes sous les bras de Ruki et entour son torce avec. Il le remonte pour se faire embrasser, le chanteur répondant parfaitement à son attente. Il laisse Hiroto lui enlever son t-shirt et se coller à lui, puis il commence à défaire son pantalon.

Une fois avoir retiré tous les vêtements d'Hiroto, Ruki se relève, se colle au mur et laisse son compagnon tirer son pantalon. Il se baisse ensuite et rempli la baignoire; moins de la moitié seulement puisque sinon, l'eau aurait débordé par la suite.

Hiroto- tu crois sincèrement que l'eau va garder son intégralité?

Ruki- ça vas pa!... s'allonge sur Hiroto dans l'eau ... dis, t'avais quelle tendance avant?... 'fin, avant moi?

Hiroto- j'crois que j'ai jamais vraiment su... puis j'me suis rendu compte que t'avais jamais été loin... pourquoi?

Ruki pause sa tête sur le torce d'Hiroto - comme ça...

Hiroto ferme les yeux et profite. Mais Ruki ne lui en laisse pas le temps : ses mains commencent à bouger de plus en plus bas.

gémissement d'Hiroto

Ruki- mmh, c'est vrai que c'est pas mal aussi dans l'eau!

Hiroto les joues déjà roses - ouais, même si c'est moins confortable que dans un lit... haaaaaaaaaaaan Ruki où t'as appri ça?

Ruki- secret secret

Il embrasse son torce et descend très bas, la moitié du visage dans l'eau.

Hiroto- euh, mon chéri, vas pas croire que j'aime pas s'que tu m'fais, AU CONTRAIRE, mais tu sais que t'as le droit de respirer quand même?

Ruki- ah mais t'inquiètes, j'm'en sorts très bien!

Hiroto OO - WOOO

Ruki lève les jambes d'Hiroto d'une façon tellement bizarre qu'il en est étonné.

Hiroto- euh, ça te prend souvent dans ce sens?

Ruki- c'est juste que j'ai envie de t'embrasser en même temps.

... Et l'eau se vida de moitié!!

Après avoir fini toutes les corvées, Maya espère prendre du repos et s'affale dans le canapé.

Kanon- nan mais tu fais quoi là?

Maya ne prend pas la peine de repondre et attrape le bras de Kanon, l'obligeant à s'asseoire sur lui. Faisant à moitié exprés, Kanon perd l'équilibre et se retrouve sur les jambes de Maya. Celui-ci prend son visage et l'embrasse en uhn baiser de plus en plus passionné. Il le fait basculer et se retrouve étandu sur lui. Kanon le laisse enlever son t-shirt, mais au moment où Maya fait mine de descendre plus bas, il le pousse et se relève avec un grand sourire :

- c'est l'heure de dormir!et cette nuit, ton seul ami ce s'ra le canapé!!

Il lui donne un dernier bec et part se coucher.

Maya, bouche bé, le regarde s'en aller et se laisse tomber sur le canapé.


	10. Chapter 10

Nao s'assoie dans un fauteuil et inspecte la pièce qui s'étand devant lui, le salon de Shou.

Shou de la cuisine - tu veux un truc à boire?

Nao- nan merci, ça va!

Shou sortant sa tête de la cuisine - un truc à bouffer alors?

Nao à lui-même - ben toi, pardi! à Shou nan, nan, c'est bon

Shou une barre de chocolat dans la bouche et une autre dans la main - ah bon, ok!

s'assoie sur les genoux de Nao

Le batteur essaie d'attraper avec sa bouche l'autre extrémité de la barre de chocolat, mais d'un mouvement de tête, et par pur réflexe, Shou se recule et l'en empêche.

Shou finissant sa barre - j'en étais sur!! mange la deuxième eh bah t'en aura pas, na!

Nao suce les lèvres de Shou.

Nao- eh bah si, j'en ai eu! XD a force de la garder comme ça, il fond le chocolat, baka!

Shou se tournant face à lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses - de quoi baka?! nan mais tu vas voir!!

Il se jette sur sa bouche, y enffouissant sa langue. Captant le gémissement de Nao lorsqu'il fait glisser ses mains sous son t-shirt, il le fait se lever, et l'entraîne vers la chambre, et par conséquent, vers le lit, sans pour autant se décoller de sa bouche.

Shou fait assoire Nao sur le bord du lit, grimpe sur lui, et le fait doucement basculer. Toujours en l'embrassant, il fait remonter son t-shirt, mais est obligé de s'écarter pour pouvoir l'enlever. Une fois cela fait, Nao tire sur celui du chanteur pour prolonger le baiser. Shou carresse puis embrasse le torce de Nao, et commence à ouvrir sa braguette. Il plonge sa main dans son pantalon, sous le début de la séquence gémissement du batteur.

Nao ////////// - Shou... passes à l'étape suivante... j'ten supplie... sinon ça va pas le faire...

Shou- eh oh! ralenti la cadence, le vieux XD y'a pas l'feu!

Nao se redresse sur ses coudes - ... de quoi "le vieux" merci mais chui pas...

Shou le coupe en l'embrassant. Il enlève le pantalon de Nao, puis descend se remplir la bouche.

Noa- nan, c'est sérieux... j'vais pas tenir longtemps...

Shou soupir en souriant, se redressant, et arrachant au passage un gémissement de frustration de Nao à cause de son arrêt brutal. Le chanteur enlève son t-shirt, le jettant ensuite par terre.

Shou- ça te dis de faire la suite?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Nao se redresse encore plus et débarrasse Shou du reste de ses vêtements. Le plus jeune plaque son torce contre le dos de son aîné, puis carresse ses hanches avant de les aggriper fermement.

Shou murmure dans son cou - accroches-toi a quelque chose... c'est un conseil...

Nao attrape la couette du lit et baisse la tête de plaisir.

mélange de cris et de gémissements des deux amants

Nao jette un regard furtif au réveil, puis se réfugie dans les bras de Shou, toujours haletant. Il écarte leurs mèches trampées de sueur, puis cherche le dras : celui-ci est jetté par terre d'un côté du lit, la couette de l'autre. Il le rammène sur eux, et entoure Shou de ses bras. Il fait glisser ses main le long du torce de son compagnon, puis va titiller son entre-jambe. Shou, comprenant où il veut en venir, sourit et l'embrasse. Mais Nao se retire et s'engage vers les profondeurs du lit :

- désolé, mais cette fois c'est à moi

Et il happe le chanteur.

Shou O///////O - ah ouais, pas mal!!... waaaaah... Nao...

Il écarte encore plus les jambes et commence à gémir.

Nao poursuit sa tâche, caressant les cuisses de Shou, qui se cambre de plus en plus, la tête en arrière. Il le retourne, attrape son membre et lui fait subir ce que le chanteur lui avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt en même temps.

Shou et Nao tombent d'épuisement, en sueur, la réspiration saccadée comme jamais.

Remontant une fois de plus le dras sur eux, Nao embrasse le chanteur puis pause sa tête sur son torce.

Nao regardant à nouveau le réveil qui affiche 00h02 - ... Shou?

Shou- ... hai, koibito?

Nao- ... joyeux anniv'!

Shou- arigato gozaimasu l'entourant de ses bras j'ai jamais eu de plus bel anniversaire

Nao- Shou, aishiteru...

Shou- moi aussi... oyasuminasai

Kanon se reveille le landemain avec le son de la télé provenant du salon. Il se lève, se coiffe rapidement et se rend là d'où provient le bruit : Maya regarde des dessins-animés.

Kanon- ... konnichi wa... euh, rappelles-moi ton âge?

Maya- ...lut... ah, ah, très drôle!

Kanon- bah c'est vrai! XD... bien dormi?

Maya- ... génial... et toi?

Kanon- dur de dormir en sachant que t'es juste à côté!

Maya le faisant s'asseoir sur lui - j'te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a planté!

Kanon- oui, je sais"... mais tu sais, quand j'ai quelque chose en tête...

Maya- mmh?

Kanon baisse la tête et sourit - nan rien... tu véras toute à l'heure...

Maya- grrrr...

Il attrape la nuque de Kanon et l'embrasse langoureusement :

- j'ai hate...

Kanon- au fait, j'te rappelle que t'es toujours pas libre, et ce jusqu'à s't'aprem?!

Maya- mouais, je sais...

Kanon- bon, alors écarte les jambes!

Maya- tu...

Kanon le coupe et met un doigt sur sa bouche - chut! Top! On discute pas!! Allé, écarte les jambes!

Maya s'exécute doucement. Kanon s'accroupie devant lui et ouvre sa braguette. Le chanteur met sa main dessus :

- t'as refusé hier, pourquoi j'voudrais aujourd'hui?

Kanon- parce que t'as pas le choix!!

Maya retire doucement sa main, se maudissant d'être intérieurement à ce point consentant. Kanon le comprend immédiatement, ayant à présent le membre de son compagnon dans les mains. Il le caresse, avant de se remplir la bouche, sous les gémissements de sa victime. Kanon pousse Maya de bout des doigts pour qu'il s'adosse au canapé, tout en continuant sa douce torture. Maya y prend plaisir, et jette sa tête en arrière pour l'intensifier. Le laissant plonger dans le gouffre de l'extase, Kanon met un terme à ce qu'il lui fait subir.

Kanon- bon, quelle heure il est?... regarde l'horloge 11h... 'faudrait penser à y aller, ne?

Maya le regarde comme s'il était fou - ... nani?

Kanon- mdr, c'est bon, j'te laisse le temps de t'en r'mettre! XD... je disais qu'il faudrait penser à aller chez Uruha, tu te rappelles? Reita fait un barbeuc?!

Maya- ... ah ouais?!

Kanon se relève et tappe le genoux de Maya - mmh... bon, allé, j'vais faire mon lit et on y go!

Maya le regarde s'éloigner d'un air incrédule.

Ils arrivent chez Uruha une demie-heure plus tard, constatant qu'à part Reita devant le barbecue et Uruha venant de l'y rejoindre, le reste de la troupe se trouve à l'interieur de la maison. Il manque toute fois Ruki et Hiroto, mais ils voient avec étonnement qu'Aoi et Kai sont déjà sur place.

Voulant signaler leur arrivée au "propriétaire", Kanon entraîne Maya dehors, mais remarquent que Reita, une brochette à la main, embrasse Uruha, plaqué contre un mur.

Kanon chuchotte à Maya - ok, ils véront bien toute à l'heure qu'on est là... 'zont l'air plutôt occupé pour l'instant...

Mais un autre troubleur de fête intervient :

Shou- eh Reita-kun! Si t'es sensé t'occuper du barbeuc', fais-le! XD

L'intéressé se retourne et lui lance un regard glacial :

- ouais, ça vas!

Uruha chuchotte - c'est pas grave, on aura tout le temps plus tard...

Reita- k'so j'ai quand même le droit de t'embrasser quand je veux!

Shou- eh oh, fais gaffe avec ta brochette! XD

Nao arrive derrière lui :

- bah laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut!... tu te rends compte de comment tu réagirai si on t'empêchait de faire ça?

Sur ces mots, il tire Shou par les bras et se place entre lui et le mur, avançant la tête pour se faire embrasser. Le chanteur plaque une main contre le mur et se colle encore plus à son compagnon, faisant glisser une jambe entre les siennes. Mais une tappe sur son épaule l'interrompt :

Reita- et après tu parles de moi!

Shou- mdr, nan c'est bon, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, j'ai rien dit!

Reita- ben voyon...

Et il retourne s'occuper du barbecue, Uruha l'enlaçant par derrière.

Shou se retourne vers Nao qui lui sourit. Ils rentrent dans la maison et voient débarquer Ruki et Hiroto, une main sur leur dos.

Aoi- ben dites-donc, elles vont pas être joyeuses longtemps vos nuits si vous avez mal au dos dès votre âge... surtout toi Hiro! XD

Ruki et Hiroto en coeur - BAKA!!!!

mangent dans la bonne humeur

se chauffent tous, exaspérant les célibataires

Uruha, ayant lancé son amant durant tout le déjeuner, se retire l'air de rien dans sa chambre, ne sentant pas la tempête approcher dangeuresement. tout le monde s'en fiche, puisqu'ils sont tous à faire ce qu'ils veulent

Reita se rend dans la cuisine, prend un pot de crème glacée, un bol de coulis de chocolat et une bombe de crème chantillie.

Il débarque en trombe dans la chambre, ferme la porte à clef, puis défait son bandeau.

Uruha le fixant d'un air incrédule - toi, si t'as enlevé ça, c'est que ça vas pas observe le contenu de ses mains et son pantalon ... ou que t'as envie...

Reita s'avançant - deuxième proposition sans hésiter!... bon, arraches tes fringues et allonges-toi!!

Uruha aussant les sourcils - ... nani?

Reita- allé, vas-y, fais pas comme si t'avais pas compri... et grouilles!

Le guitariste ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps : se déshabillant d'une manière sensuelle, il s'allonge et regarde son compagnon ouvrir le pot de glace et en ressortir une grosse cuiller pleine, prêt à l'étaller sur le torse d'Uruha.

Uruha OO - gaaaaahh, c'est froid!!

Reita- c'est ce qu'on appelle de la glace!! et la GLACE, c'est GLACÉ !!

Uruha- nan, jure... se tortille 'tain c'est toujours froid! Et ça fond en plus!!

Reita- raaah mais euh! Arrête de bouger!!

Uruha- bah j'y peut rien!

Reita- ok, j'ai compri...

Il pose le pot, défait sa ceinture et la passe entre les barreaux du lit, attachant les mains de son amant.

Uruha- c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera de bouger!

Reita- peut-être, mais c'est déjà ça qui me gènera en moins!

continu sa tâche et arrive à l'entre-jambe du guitariste

Uruha- pas cap'!

Reita- tu vas voir, pas cap'! non mais!

le badigeone

Uruha //// - aaaaaaaahhh purééééééé! Mais t'es malade!!!

Reita- de toi, ouais!

Uruha- ouuuu, c'était trop kawaii !!

Reita- j'voulais pas que ça le soit!!

Uruha- eh ba ça l'était!... oh mince les cuisses!! T'en a pas marre?!

Reita- pas du tout! Mais attends, c'est que la première phase, ça!

Uruha- c'est marrant mais je me doute de ce que sera la deuxième...

Une fois les cuisses du guitariste également "glacées", Reita s'empare du bol de chocolat. En prennant avec son doigt, il le passe au-dessus du torse d'Uruha, laissant glisser de minces fillets recouvrant le glace. Arrivant plus bas, des gémissements de protestation se font à nouveau entendre :

Uruha- oh putain, c'est chaud maintenant!

Reita- nan mais tu croyais quand même pas que ta torture était finie?!

Uruha- ça m'aurait étonné... tu cherches à faire quoi là?

Reita- ça...

Léchant son doigt plus sensuellement que jamais, il désigne d'un coup de tête l'entre-jambe du guitariste, constatant sa naturelle réaction.

Uruha- et merde...

Reita- bon, alors maintenant... prend la bombe de chantillie ... je sens que je vais me régaler!

Uruha Reita répartissant la chantillie sur son corps - j'vais coller comme pas possible après ça moi...

Reita se plaçant entre ses jambes - bon, ça fond alors autant commenser par le plus intéressant!

Léchant, puis engouffrant de sa bouche le membre du guitariste, Reita le débarrasse de la nourriture étalée sur lui. Il bloque les hanches d'Uruha qui se cambre incroyablement. Le bassiste le torture, faisant durer le plaisir, même une fois la glace, le chocolat et la chantillie récoltés integralement.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre contre le mur, soit les priant de faire moins de bruit, soit communiquant un plaisir partagé dans la pièce voisine, l'autre chambre.

Cessant de le torturer, Reita s'attaque maintenant aux cuisses du guitariste. Celui-ci ne remarque pas le changement de sensations, trop occupé à essayer d'emmèrger des profondeurs du plaisir que son amant lui offre. Le bassiste, remontant à présent le long de ses hanches et de son ventre, comprend qu'Uruha a besoin de temps, comme à chaque fois. Il entreprend cependant d'engouffer sa langue dans son nombril et de nettoyer chaque parcelle de son corps avec tant d'application, que cela le fait replonger. Une fois le travail terminé, il monte à califourchon sur lui, l'embrasse dans le cou, et murmure doucement prêt de sa bouche :

- reprend toi, Shima...

L'intéressé ouvre doucement les yeux à cette appellation, contemple son compagnon et, le plus lentement possible, introduit ses mains dans son t-shirt, puis dans son pantalon.

Reita souriant - oh, t'en redemande?

Ne le faisant pas attendre plus longtemps, il prend possession de la bouche d'Uruha. Les mains du guitariste toujours dans son pantalon, il le sent le tirer encore plus vers son visage, et le laisse faire. Comprenant ses intensions, il écarte largement les jambes.

Uruha- pas un peu trop à l'étroit là-dedant?

Reita- si, carément!

Uruha caresse les hanches du bassiste, juste devant ses yeux et sa bouche, faisant glisser son pantalon en même temps que son caleçon. Happant son compagnon, Uruha se redresse sur ses coudes et attrape ses fesses pour le rapprocher encore plus. Regardant le plafond puis baissant sa tête à plusieurs reprises, Reita plaque brusquement ses mains sur le mur lui faisant face, manquant de vaciller de plaisir. Fixant les barreaux du lit, il remarque sa ceinture vide, réalisant à l'instant que le guitariste avait réussi à se détacher.

des bruits sourds se font à nouveau entendre dans la pièce d'à côté

Uruha- qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire encore plus de bruit?

Reita- j'y voix aucun problème!

Se dégageant du guitariste, il recule et le laisse se retourner en se tennant aux barreaux du lit, face au mur. Il plaque son torse contre son dos et descend sa tête pour embrasser ses hanches. Il fait passer sa main en-dessous d'Uruha pour se saisir de son bas-ventre et, dans un même temps, ne fait plus qu'un avec lui.

S'adaptant à la cadence de son amant, le guitariste laisse échapper des cris de plaisir. A eux deux, ils font tellement de bruits que ceux d'à côté accentuent les leurs pour les égaler, tandis que contre le mur opposé, des coups retentissent pour les prier d'en faire moins.

Sombrant dans un plaisir infinit, Reita se laisse aller sur Uruha qui n'a pas l'air de réagir non plus. Revenant petit-à-petit à lui, le guitariste s'allonge le plus lentement possible pour que son compagnon en fasse de même. Il vient se blottir contre lui, l'embrasse et l'entour de ses bras.

Reita respiration très saccadée - ... putain... ils ont pas... encore fini... à côté?!

Uruha sourit - laisse-les, va!... dis?

Reita- mmmh?

Uruha- je t'aime!

Reita sourit et l'embrasse - je sais

Le sourir du guitariste s'efface un peu, mais il sert son amant encore plus fort.

Uruha- ... 'faudrait p't'être penser à retrouver les autres maintenant, ne?

L'intéressé l'embrasse et fait glisser sa jambe entre les siennes.

Reita- nan, laisse-moi en profiter encore un peu...

Uruha répond volontier au baiser - ok

Aoi agite une brochette sous le nez de Kai. Celui-ci, levant un sourcil et dessinant un sourir en coin, ouvre la bouche. Aoi le fait manger, tandis que son compagnon attrape le premier bout de viande avec les dents, et le retire du bâtton lentement, sensuellement, fixant ses yeux avec insistance. Le guitariste, ayant immédiatement compris le message, tire Kai, la brochette toujours entre ses dents. Ils s'engagent ainsi dans le couloir, puis integrent la deuxième chambre. Retirant pour de bon la brochette de la bouche de Kai, il le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse presque sauvagement. Descendant ses mains vers les fesses fermes du batteur, il l'oblige à entourer ses hanches de ses jambes, sentant à présent contre lui son innévitable envie. Remontant son t-shirt, il caresse ses hanches, réprimant son désir de les embrasser, sa langue déjà occupée dans sa bouche et descendant sur son cou. Sentant les mains d'Aoi s'insinuer dans son pantalon, Kai sourit et lève la tête pour intensifier le plaisir, puis permettre à son compagnon de parcourir son cou plus facilement. S'écartant de juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir enlever le pantalon du batteur, Aoi est contraint de couper momentanemment le baiser. Satisfait de ce qu'il lui fait, Kai emmet toute fois un gémissement de protestation, redemandant la compagnie de sa langue. Aoi lui offre sans hésiter. Puis, ne se décollant pas de sa bouche cette fois, il lui enlève son sous-vêtement. Le batteur défait à son tour la braguette de son compagnon et s'empare de ses parties.

gémissement d'Aoi

Mais, comme pour lui faire comprendre que sur le moment lui seul commande, le guitariste mort la lèvre de son amant, rendant le baiser interminable. Les jambes du batteur toujours autour de ses hanches, Aoi passe ses mains en-dessous de ses cuisses et, ne défaisant pas son étrainte, les soulève. De ses coups de reins, il le plaque à plusieurs reprises contre le mur, provoquant de gros bruits que leurs "voisins" entendraient sûrement; il soude leur deux corps en un ensemble parfait.

Ayant déjà fini le dessert, tout le reste de la troupe commense à s'impatienter, mais lance un regard mêlé de soulagement, de malice et de colère aux deux arrivants.

Uruha- gomen"

Reita- bah pourquoi tu t'excuses? On a bien le droit de faire ce qu'on veut! On est majeur, hein!

Miyavi- ouais, mais bon, au début ça allait, mais au bout d'un moment ça fait un vide, quand même, surtout quand on entend s'qui s'passe! Un maître de cérémonie se doit d'être présent!... hein, Uruchan? Moi je suis resté avec les autres quand vous êtes venu!

Reita- nan mais t'es célib' toi!! Et à moins que t'ailles te faire plésir tout seul dans ta chambre comme un baka, j'vois franchement pas pourquoi tu nous ferai faut bond!

Aoi arrive par derrière et repose son bras sur l'épaule du bassiste, riant aux éclats :

- ah t'es vraiment trop fort toi!! Chui totalement d'accord!

Uruha, tennant la main de Reita, se tourne et lance à Aoi un regard de grand défi. Celui-ci retire brusquement son bras et lève les mains :

- t'inquiète, t'inquiète, j'te le laisse ton précieux bassiste!! Mdr moi j'ai mon batteur, ça me suffi!

Saga- tiens, d'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, il est où?

Aoi se retourne, fronce les sourcils et affiche un grand sourir, se remémorant leurs exploits :

- ben, j'pense qu'il va mettre du temps pour nous rejoindre!

regard interrogatif général

Aoi- les deux petiots, là! désigne Ruki et Hiroto ouais, vous! Vous voyez votre mal de dos?

Les deux intéressés acquiècent.

Aoi- eh ba vous le multipliez par deux... ou trois!

Ruki et Hiroto affichent une mine douloureuse.

Aoi- mdr ouais comme vous dites!... ah!

Se retournant, il voit Kai resortir de la chambre et se tenir au rebord de l'encadrement de la porte. Il se précipite vers lui et le prend dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au canapé... où il n'y a plus de place!

Aoi- y'en a pas un qui aurait assez de coeur pour mon chéri?

Kai rougit - mais non, c'est bon, j'peux quand même m'asseoir sur une chaise, tu sais!

Kanon se lève avec Maya - nan, tiens! Nous on va vous laisser!

Uruha- ah bon, comme vous voulez... oubliez pas qu'on se voit ce soir, hein!

Kanon- t'inquiète! euh, chez Saga, c'est ça?

Saga- exact! Heureux que tu t'en souviennes! Mdr

Kanon prend Maya par la main - ouais, c'est ça! XD bon, allé, à ce soir!

Et ils sortent de la maison pour se diriger vers celle de Kanon.

Saga- mdr le "gage" de Maya est presque fini, ne?

Miku- dans vingt minutes très exactement, hai!

Saga- et à votre avis, quel sera le dernier ordre de Kanon?

Tout le monde devine évidamment et sourit, sauf Akiya. Celui-ci rougit, encore honteux de son refut de la veille, en voyant Tora le fixer. Et Saga l'a remarqué!

Kanon entraîne Maya dans la chambre et se plante devant l'armoire, pensif :

- qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ce soir?...

Maya- très franchement, pour l'instant j'ai plus envie de te voir sans fringues qu'avec!

Kanon- oooh, ben dis-donc! je suppose qu'en plus tu te ferais un plaisir à les enlever, ne?

L'intéressé sourit, tire Kanon et l'allonge sur le lit, montant sur lui et se baissant pour l'embrasser. Le bassiste, plongé dans un profond baiser, passe ses bras derrière la nuque de la grenouille. Celui-ci est autrement occupé : il entreprend comme il peut de glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son compagnon gémissant sous ses caresses. Rejetant sa tête en arrière et montant une jambe sur la hanche de Maya, Kanon le laisse le débarrasser du vêtement et parcourir son torse en une miriade de baisers. Puis, descendant plus bas, le chanteur défait rapidement la ceinture du brun qui, cette fois, ne l'en empêche pas. Satisfait de cet accord, Maya envoi bientôt le pantalon rejoindre le t-shirt au sol. Mais avant même qu'il ai pu penser à enlever son sous-vêtement, Kanon en décide autrement, insunuant à son tour ses mains dans le t-shirt de son compagnon qui le laisse faire avec palisir. Efleurant à peine le torse brûlant du blond, le bassiste tire sur le t-shirt et, l'enlevant, passe ses doigts fins le long de ses flancs. Voulant reprendre le contrôle de la situation, Maya enlève pour de bon le sous-vêtement du plus jeune. Puis lui maintenant les hanches, et de sa bouche abile, il lui fait arracher de longs râles de satisfaction, soldés par un profond égarement. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux après plusieurs minutes où son compagnon était prêt à le renvoyer dans le gouffre de l'extase, Kanon à les yeux embumés, et ne veut pas se contenter de cela.

Kanon- Maya?

Maya relève la tête - hai?

Kanon- ta prison virtuelle est sur le point de s'éffondrer...

Maya- je sais...

Kanon- j'ai quand même un dernier ordre...

Maya- ... et c'est?

Le bassiste, venant d'ouvrir la braguette du chanteur, se sert de ses pieds pour faire glisser son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes. Le dernier ordre en question, une fois prononcé, fuse dans le cerveau du blond, mais n'apparaît pas comme un ordre; celui-ci avait l'intention d'accomplir ce que Kanon lui demandait, ordre ou pas :

-... prends-moi!

surnom d'enfance d'Uruha


	11. Chapter 11

Tous- JOYEUX ANNIV'!!

Tout le monde aplaudi, et Shou et Kanon soufflent respectivement vingt-trois et vingt-six bougies, sur d'énorment gâteaux. Maya enlace Kanon par derrière, et Nao prend la main de Shou; tous deux embrassent leur amant. Ils découpent ensuite les gâteaux, mais Kanon en prend et l'étale sur le visage de Maya pour aller le manger à-même ses joues, sous les éclats de rire de tous les autres, dus à l'étonnement de la grenouille. Arrivent ensuite les bouteilles de champagne, sous le regard joyeux d'Uruha. Mais au moment où il monte son verre à ses lèvres, Reita lui arrache des mains :

- ah non! Tu sais pas t'arrêter, alors commense pas!

Le guitariste fait mine de bouder.

Reita- et enlève-moi cet air de chien battu!

Uruha étant assis sur le canapé, le torcionnaire monte à califourchon sur ses cuisses :

- et puis franchement, tu préfères avoir quoi dans la bouche? Du champagne ou ma langue?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Uruha ouvre une bouche que Reita rempli la seconde suivante.

Akiya les observe plus loin - ils en ont pas mar de s'embrasser à longueur de journée?!

Tora qui a entendu - ben ils s'aiment, c'est normal, ne?

Akiya recommense à rougir - ouais, s'tu l'dis...

Saga, ayant repéré le problème, arrive avec des verres à la main, puis en tend un à Tora :

- tiens, bois, ça va te faire du bien!

Le guitariste la boit d'une traite.

Saga en tend également un à Akiya - mdr j'men doutais!

Il en donne donc un autre à Tora, qui le fini presque aussi rapidement que le premier.

Saga- allé, bonne soirée, hein, les mecs!

Et, quasiment sûr de la tournure que vont prendre les choses, il s'éloigne, confiant.

Tora ne lache pas Akiya des yeux, engouffrant un troisième, puis un quatrième verre à une vitesse affolante.

Akiya les joues lui aussi rosies par l'alcool - si tu bois pour oublier mon reffut, c'est vraiment stupide!

Tora bouré - nani? Mais quoi tu racontes! Écoutes, eh bah Saga y m'a dit, eh bah tu finiras bien par être amoureux de moi!

Akiya- ... euuuh, c'est possible, qui sait!

Tora se lève pour poser tous ses verres sur une table, mais manque de vaciller; Akiya le soutient.

Akiya- pfff? r'garde ça, tu tiens même plus d'bout correctement!... eh, Saga??

L'intéressé se tourne vers lui.

Akiya- dis ça te déranges si j'temprunte une chambre? Il va po très bien, 'faut qu'j'le couche!

Saga- mdr pas de problème!

Uruha les regarde s'éloigner, remarquant le sourir en coin de Saga :

- qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?

Saga- dis-moi, Uruchan, est-ce que tu te plains de ta situation? désigne Reita

Le guitariste ressert son étreinte sur son amant.

Uruha- ça vas pas!!

Saga- et c'est grace à moi! Alors si je peux également permettre à d'autres d'être ensemble, j'vois pas pourquoi tu m'en empêches!

Uruha- mouais, ok...

Akiya, soutenant Tora comme il peut, débarque dans une chambre et allume la lumière. Il l'allonge doucement sur le lit et s'apprête à s'en aller, quand Tora l'attrape violement par le bras et le fait tomber sur lui. L'embrassant contre sa volonté, ses mains s'activent et aggrippent les fesses du brun. Avec un sursaut de lucidité, et surtout étant nettement moins bouré que Tora, Akiya se redresse sur ses mains et interrompt le baiser :

- arrête, merde, t'es complètement pilo!

Tora- bah toi aussi heeeeeein!

Akiya- sûrement pas autant que toi!

Et, s'assayant, Tora fait basculer Akiya sur le lit, monte sur lui et recommense à l'embrasser. Ne pouvant rien contre la force de son compagnon, Akiya le laisse lui enlever son t-shirt, recouvrir son torse de baisers, et insinuer ses mains dans son pantalon. Mais au moment où il se prend à apprécier malgré lui ce que lui fait Tora, la peur le saisit et il arrive à repousser le guitariste et sortir de la chambre en courant.

Tora- eh merdeuuuh!

Débarquant en trombe dans le salon, et provoquant un arrêt général suivit de tous les regards sur lui, Akiya s'apperçoi qu'il est torse nu, et que des larmes coulent toutes seules. Uruha se défait rapidement de l'étreinte de son amant, attrape une couverture posée sur un meuble et en recouvre Akiya, lançant à Saga un regard meutrier :

- nan mais t'as vu s'qu'elle a fait ton idée de génie?! regarde Akiya en s'inquiétant ... ça vas? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Akiya essui ses larmes et fait mine de sourir - ça vas, ça vas... je... il était bouré, c'est tout, et... est-ce que j'pourrais t'emprunter un t-shirt et te parler... sans qu'il y ai tout ce monde?

Uruha- bien sur! On peut retourner chez moi, si tu veux! Euh, Saga?

Saga- hai?

Uruha- on va rentrer! Gomen Shou et Kanon, encore bon anniv' et profitez de cette soirée

Reita se lève précipitamment :

- euh, j'peux faire quelque chose? Tu veux que j'vienne aussi?

Uruha- non, ça ira koibito, tu me rejoinds dans une petite heure?

Reita- comme tu veux!

Mais il s'avance toute fois vers le guitariste pour le "quitter" d'un looooooong baiser langoureux, valant quelques "eh ben!" et "c'est beau comme ils s'aiment ces deux-là!" de certains.

Ils arrivent dix minutes plus tard dans la maison d'Uruha. Le guitariste fait s'installer Akiya autour de la table du salon, puis se rend dans la cuisine où il lui prépare un chocolat chaud; il rejoind le brun quelques temps plus tard et lui tend une tasse :

- tiens, bois ça, je vais te chercher un t-shirt, je reviens.

Akiya- arigato gozaimasu, Uruchan.

L'intéressé lui sourit, puis se dirige vers la chambre, d'où il resort peu après avec un t-shirt et un sweet à capuche, qu'il lui tend :

- tiens, ça te réchauffera... s'asseoi en face de lui ... maintenant tu veux bien me dire de quoi tu voulais parler?

Akiya ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort.

Uruha- c'est... Tora, ne?

Le brun auche gravement la tête :

- ... dis-moi, ça fait quoi d'être...

Uruha- ... gay?

Akiya- ...hai...

Uruha sourit amicalement - très franchement, j'me suis jamais posé la question... t'as peur du regard des autres et de s'que ta famille en penserai, c'est ça?

Nouvel auchement de tête d'Akiya qui rougit.

Uruha- ano... tu t'en fou! J'me disais ça aussi, au début...

Akiya- et ça fait combien de temps?

Uruha- depuis que j'me suis apperçu qu'il y avait du changement dans ce que je ressentais pour Reita, c'est-à-dire depuis presque six ans...

Akiya- et... il a jamais rien remarqué?

Uruha- j'faisais de mon mieux pour le cacher, mais il a fini par deviner. Après il me taquinait, mais c'était jamais sérieux... tu sais, on s'est mis ensemble peu avant que tu n'arrives... j'ai su attendre six ans, et maintenant c'est vraiment merveilleux!... dis-toi bien ça : trouver le bonheur, c'est pas facile. Mais quand tu tombes dessus, ne le laisse pas passer, qu'il vienne d'une femme ou d'un homme! Et peu importe ce que les autres en diront, du moment que toi, tu es heureux!

Akiya ses larmes recommençant à couler toutes seules - Uruchan!... je crois que j'ai aimé s'que m'a fait Tora! Il n'est pas allé bien loin, mais... mais...

Uruha- eh, chut, chut, c'est pas grave!...

Il se rapproche du brun et passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules s'agitant au rythme de ses sanglots.

Uruha- au contraire, ça prouve peut-être que Tora est celui que tu cherches!

Akiya- ...tu crois?...

Uruha- j'en suis sur! Plus indiscrètement... ça t'as fait quoi qu'il te fasse... ce qu'il t'as fait?

Akiya- eto... j'avais l'impression d'être heureux, d'être avec celui que j'aime... et ce que ça m'a fait... je pense que tu le sais très bien! Mais... j'ai eu peur!

Uruha- mais peur de quoi?! c'est absurde! Dis-moi, tu as accépté que tu l'aimes, à présent?

Akiya- je crois, oui...

Uruha- alors demain tu lui diras! J'pense qu'il voudra s'excuser, et là, tu lui expliques tes sentiments!

Akiya sourit faiblement - ok...eh, Uruchan?

Uruha- hai?

Akiya- merci de m'avoir fait entendre raison"

Il se lève, prend le guitariste dans ses bras, et se dirige vers le porte que Reita ouvre :

- ça vas mieux?

Akiya- beaucoup, hai, arigato Reita-kun!... merci pour les fringues Uruchan, j'te les rendrai demain!

Uruha- sans problème, prend ton temps

Et Akiya sort en refermant la porte derrière lui. Reita s'avance vers son amant et l'enlace :

- ah t'es génial! Que ferait le monde et ses problèmes sans toi?

Uruha rit - beaucoup de choses, tu sais!

Reita- et est-ce que chui autorisé à faire ça, maintenant?

Il attrape Uruha par les fesses, le soulève et le plante sur la table, tout en l'embrassant. Chacun avide du souffle et des gémissement de l'autre, le baiser dure une éternité. Mais Uruha, sentant son besoin d'oxygéner ses poumons trop grand, interrompt l'échange passionné sous la plainte du bassiste.

Uruha- autorisé à 100, monsieur! Et même recommandé!... euh, tu veux faire ça sur la table, s'te fois?

Reita- pourquoi pas? T'es contre la nouveauté?

Uruha- moi? Absolument pas!

Et ils recommensent à s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, leurs vêtements se retrouvant rapidement au sol.

... chacun connait la suite!

Quand Tora se réveille le landemain, une horrible migraine lui tiraille la tête. Lentement, il s'apperçoit qu'il se trouve chez Saga, et se remémore les faits de la veille; ou plutôt, ce qu'il a fait LUI. Prit de sanglots, il cache son visage dans un oreiller, le frappant violemment :

- eh merde, merde, merde, merde!

Saga entre alors dans la chambre et s'asseoi près de lui :

- Tora! Calme-toi! Et respire!

Il l'attrape par les épaules et le force à se retourner :

- essuie tes larmes, et calme-toi!

Tora s'exécute, et la violence de ses sanglots se dissipe; même si ses larmes continuent de couler contre sa volonté.

Tora- ... je... j'ai tout gaché... chui vraiment le plus con des abrutis!...

Saga- arrête, ça devient stupide! T'étais bouré, t'y peux rien!... surtout que c'est de ma faute.

Tora- peut-être mais c'est pas toi qui étais dans la chambre à ma place... k'so j'me dégoûte! J'lui fait comprendre que je l'aime, et...

Saga- écoutes, t'ira le voir toute à l'heure et tu lui demanderas pardon.

Tora- ça sert à rien, il s'enfuira en me voyant...

Saga- qu'est-ce que t'en sais! Allé, lève-toi, y'a un bon p'tit dèj' qui t?' dans le salon

Tora- arigato Saga...

Saga sort de la chambre, et le guitariste se lève doucement, essuyant ses dernières larmes. Il remarque le t-shirt d'Akiya par terre et le rammasse, résistant contre de nouvelles larmes. Il n'était pas revenu le chercher.

Tora à lui-même - parce qu'il ne veut plus me voir... il a peur de moi!... et c'est compréhensible...

Se forçant à sourir, il se rend dans le salon.

Miyavi- mdr pourquoi c'est encore chez moi que ça se passe?

Il est à sa porte, laissant entrer Aoi, Kai, Uruha et Reita.

Aoi- parce que... ben ché pas... même si t'es pas le plus vieux, on a l'impression que tu nous gardes, que tu nous diriges tous, Ô grand solitaire Myv!

Un grand blanc suivit d'un éclat de rire général retentit dans la maison.

Kai- allé, fais pas la tête, si tu veux c' moi qui f'rais à manger

Miyavi- ouais, c'est ça, si vous l'dites... mais au fait, comment les autres vont savoir que ça s'passe ici, ce midi?

Uruha- j'te rappelle qu'on occupe les deux maisons les plus éloignées de la tienne, alors on à pu passer chez tout le monde, en vennant, pour les prévenir!

Miyavi- ouaaaaah, mais c'est qu'vous pensez à tout, en plus! Mdr, allé, aidez-moi à rentrer la grande table!

Ils s'exécutent, ouvrant de temps en temps aux arrivant, Kai s'affairant déjà dans la cuisine, rejoind bientôt par Aoi.

Kai- comment tu veux que j'fasse correctement mon boulot si tu restes aussi prêt de moi?

Aoi- t'inquiètes, j'veux simplement te r'garder!

Kai- c'est pareil!

Le guitariste s'approche et l'embrasse sous ses protestations qu'il ignore, démentant ce qu'il vient de dire. Miyavi entre dans la pièce :

- ah non! C'est pas le moment, vous deux!

Les deux intéressés s'écartent rapidement l'un de l'autre, maudissant le trouble fête du regard.

Kai- allé, au travail!

Une fois la table dressée, peu de personnes manquent à l'appel; Akiya en faisant parti. Aussi, quand il débarque, Tora devient blème et se réfugi dans la cuisine. Akiya s'approche d'Uruha :

- c'est marant mais ça aurait été plus logique que ce soit moi qui m'enfui, ne?

Uruha- c'est sur... bon ba maintenant va le voir!

Akiya- ok, ok, j'y vais... allé, courage!

Uruha- ouais, bonne chance!

Il regarde le brun s'éloigner, puis se tourne vers Reita qui lui sourit et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Tora est assis sur une chaise prêt de la fenêtre; il se lève d'un bond lorsqu'il voit Akiya arriver.

Akiya- non, s'il te plait, reste!

Tora reste bête tellement il est étonné :

- euh... mais... je... j'te dégoûte pas? Enfin... comment ça se fait que tu veuilles encore me voir?... ou même me parler?

Akiya pousse le guitariste du bout des doigts pour le faire se rasseoir doucement. Tora en reste bouche bé.

Akiya s'asseoi sur ses jambes - écoutes...

Tora- mais...

Akiya sourit et met un doigt sur la bouche du guitariste :

- chut, écoute-moi... si tu me dégoûtes pas c'est... tu t'rappelles s'que j't'ai demandé avant-hier?

Tora acquièce lentement de la tête.

Akiya- deux jours m'ont suffi pour réfléchir... et ce qui s'est passé hier soir m'a bien servi aussi...

Tora ouvre ses yeux de plus en plus grand, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Akiya approche ses lèvres de celles de Tora - 'faudra r'mercier Uruchan...

Et, doucement, il dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du guitariste qui ferme les yeux, ne pouvant réagir. Il s'écarte quelques temps plus tard, ayant savouré ce moment de bonheur, essuyant les larmes d'Akiya s'étant mises à couler contre sa volonté.

Tora sourit timidement - eh... pleure pas"? mais, j'peux savoir comment ça se fait?

Akiya- s'que tu m'a dit, s'que tu m'a fait, s'qu'Uruchan m'a dit... je sais pas, c'est un tout... toujours est-il que ça m'a bien fait ouvrir les yeux et...

Tora ne le laisse pas finir et se r'empare de sa bouche, plus possessivement, cette fois. Kai débarque à ce moment-là :

- bon ba ça s'est arrangé, à ce que je vois

Les deux intéressés surusautent et rougissent, puis sourient.

Kai- ça vas bientôt être prêt... vous revenez?

Ils auchent tous deux le tête, se lèvent et se dirigent vers le salon, Tora prenant timidement la main d'Akiya.

Une fois installés, la sonnerie du portable d'Akiya retentit. Sous les regards de tous, il déccroche :

- ... hai?

Tora pose son menton sur l'épaule d'Akiya.

Akiya- hai, ano... oh, ok! mdr... alors c'est la première maison bleue... hai... chez Myv! Hai, à toute!

Et il raccroche.

Akiya- c'était... ba vous verez bien! ils s'ront là dans cinq minutes.

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, une seule parsonne débarque. C'est Akiya qui va lui ouvrir; il revient vers les autres avec un petit sourir :

- surprise!

Tous restent bouche bé, Miyavi plus que les autres, puis cris de joie et d'étonnement de certains :

- MASUMIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!

Celui-ci affiche un grand sourir et fait un signe de main général :

- salut les mecs ça vas?

Auchement de tête et sourir général

Masumi se tourne vers Akiya - au fait, si les autres ne sont pas encore là, c'est parce que dès l'attérissage de l'avion, Kyo nous a fait un gros caprice parce qu'il voulait une glace!!

Saga- euh, Kyo? Kyo... Kyo, Totchi, Die, Shin et Kao?

Masumi- mdr oui Kyo, Totchi, Die, Shin et Kao!

Bou frappe dans ses mais - waaahaa! C'est vrai, c'est vrai?

Aiji lui caresse la tête - mais oui, puisqu'on t'le dit! Mdr calme-toi!

Miyavi à Masumi - ba viens t'asseoir! Et manges un truc, tu dois avoir faim, ne?

Masumi- je meurs de faim! Arigato

Il se joind aux autres et commense à manger.

Dir en grey, au grand complet, débarque vingts mintutes plus tard, un Kyo et un Kaoru en pleine "dispute" s'engouffrant dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper au premier rang, suivis par un Shinya et un Die exaspérés, et enfin par un Toshiya pété de rire. Les deux premiers ont un sujet de prise de tête précis : la glace de Kyo, dont il en reste la moitié.

Aoi- euh... quelqu'un explique c'est quoi le bins?

Les deux principaux concernés marquent une pause dans leurs chamailleries, et regardent le guitariste comme s'il était fou; puis le plus vieux prend la parole :

- Aoi-chan, je t'explique :... C'EST UN BAKA DE PREMIÈRE!!

Kyo- c'est ça que t'appelles "expliquer" toi?!?!

L'intéressé l'ingnore, puis continu :

- il se trouve que môsieur est un baka doublé d'un capricieux! Et triplé d'un vrai gamin!

Kyo- nan mais ça c'est parce que t'as aucun sens d'humour!!!

Kaoru- cesse de m'interrompre!!... et toi cesse de te marrer!!

Toshiya- ah ouais nan mais vous êtes vraiment trop marrant, les mecs!!

Kaoru- ... chui entouré d'incapables... c'est insupportable...

Sous le regard étonné de toute la troupe, Die fait un signe de la main, signifiant "c'est pas sérieux... laissez-les faire..."

Kaoru- je disais donc! Ce môsieur là, vous êtes au courant, voulait À TOUS PRIX une glace en arrivant; eh ba qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé à faire quand il en avait une, au lieu de la manger?... m'en étaler la moitié sur la gueule!!

Kyo- oh ça vas! Avoue que c'était quand même drole! F'allait voir ta tête!

Toshiya- ah ba moi j'ai vu! Mdr

Kaoru- oh la ferme toi!!

Et lui et Kyo se tournent le dos, croisant les bras. Tous les cinq s'installent toute fois autour de la table avec les autres et, pendant que Kyo et Kaoru sont trop occupés à manger, Die résume la situation :

- excusez-les, c'est pas méchant du tout; ils n'arrêtent pas de se chercher à longueur de journée. Et ça fait des mois qu'il dure, leur petit manège. Kyo titille Kao qui craque tout de suite. Après ils se remettent à rire ensemble, puis c'est la cata.

Miku se faisant bien entendre - ouais, c'est encore un coup à finir ensemble, ça!!

Kaoru manque de s'étouffer :

- NANI?? Moi? Avec ce p'tit démon là??... amoureux? Nan mais tu m'as bien r'gardé?

Kyo- si tu te mets dans un état pareil à cause d'une provocation aussi puérile, c'est qu'il a raison!

Kaoru rougit - oh ça vas, toi! Recommenses pas! Tu sais très bien que c'est faut... ne?

Kyo- ouais, ouais...

Die et Shinya échangent alors un regard et un sourir qui en disent long sur leurs relations, intercéptés par tout le monde. Encore une fois, Miku se sent obligé d'intervenir :

- Alors va falloir vous expliquer un truc, les tourtereaux : si vous cherchiez à vous cacher, c'est rappé, et surtout, ça sert a rien!!

Sur ces paroles, il se lève et frappe dans ses mains : Reita et Uruha, Aoi et Kai, Ruki et Hiroto, Maya et Kanon et Shou et Nao se mettent à s'embrasser, suivis par Tora et Akiya, un peu pris au dépourvu. Puis, sous les regards éberlués de Kyo, Kaoru et Toshiya, puis sous ceux joyeux de Die et Shinya, ces deux derniers en font autant.

Miyavi- génial, roulage de pêle général sous mon toit, après les parties de jambes en l'air de l'autre jour...

Masumi assis à côté de lui - ouais, s'tu veux

Puis il s'approche et l'embrasse.

Miyavi- mdr pourquoi t'as fait ça?

Masumi- ben ché pas, comme tout le monde le fait?

Miyavi- oui mais ils sont vraiment ensemble, eux!

Masumi- boh, s'pas grave

Miyavi- ouais, s'tu l'dis.


	12. Chapter 12

Tout le monde étant enfin réuni au grand complet, et ayant fini de manger, un nouveau tour à la mer s'impose. Tous les couples existant, soit dans l'eau, soit sur la plage, font tellement bien comprendre qu'ils sont ensemble que cela en fait soupirer plus d'un :

Toshiya- c'est marrant, mais c'est dans ces moments-là qu'tu te sents vraiment seul...

Saga- c'est clair... et encore, vous vous v'nez d'arriver, alors que moi depuis le début j'les vois comme ça! Surtout qu'y'en a, c'est grace à moi s'ils sont ensembles

Toshiya- waaah, on a un cupidon parmi nous?

Saga- exact! Et Kanon aussi en est un!

Die- mdr on dirait que t'en est fier!

Saga- ah carément!

Die- et qui viendra à ton secour quand ce s'ra ton tour?

Saga sourir provocateur - allez savoir!!...

Puis il glisse un regard timide vers Toshiya qui semble en avoir fait de même.

Die soupir - ... et allé, c'est r'parti...

Il indique Kyo qui sort de l'eau, et se dirige à grands pas vers eux, en colère.

Shinya- qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, cette fois?

Kyo- grrr, c'est l'autre là, j't'ai dit, qu'y'a aucun sens d'humour! J'texplique, Shin-chan, j'voulais lui ballancer de l'eau sur lui, tu sais, juste pour m'amuser, j'fais d'mal à personne, moi! Sauf qu'il a commensé à m'engueuler en m'disant qu'il en avait r'çu dans les yeux et que ça lui faisait mal! Oh, j'te jure!! Gnagna gnagna!

grand silence

Uruha- soit vous pouvez vraiment plus vous saquer, soit il s'rait grand temps que vous vous avouiez l'un à l'autre, ça commense à bien faire, ne?

Shinya- arigato, Uruha.

Uruha- j'ten pris.

Kyo le fixe la bouche ouverte, sans comprendre, et ne sachant que répondre.

Reita chuchotte - t'es un marrant, toi, en fait; tu dis ça mais t'es pas mieux! T'as attendu combien de temps, toi? Cinq ans?

Uruha- six. Et j'te rappelle que c'était pas réciproque.

Reita- c'est vrai. Mais maintenant j'me rattrape comme il faut, pas vrai?

Uruha- c'est pas mal, j'avoue

Reita- pfff, baka...

Il le fait basculer sur le sable, monte sur lui et l'embrasse, encore et encore.

Die- ah s'que c'est beau la jeunesse... bon, toi là! Ou tu fais ce qu'Uruchan t'as dit, ou j'vous attrape tous les deux par la peau du cul et c'est moi qui le fais, et crois-moi, ce s'ra moins joyeux!

Kyo- de quoi? mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à penser ça?

Kanon- ah parce que tu t'en été même pas rendu compte? Oulala qu'ça vas être plus dur que prévu!

Die- ah parce que tu comptais t'en mêler?

Kanon- j'm'en mêle toujours!

Die- bon, du coup, va d'abord falloir lui faire ouvrir les yeux... réfléchi ... AH NON! J'VIENS D'AVOIR UNE PUTAIN D'IDÉE!!

Il se penche à l'oreille de son amant et lui chuchotte quelque chose; celui-ci le répète ensuite à Uruha, qui le répète à Kanon, à Saga, puis à Reita.

Reita- mdr vous êtes de vrais sadiques, les mecs!

Die- je crois savoir que t'es pas le mieux placé pour dir ça, Reita-kun! toujours est-il que s'il n'a pas conscience de ses sentiments, on emploira la manière forte pour que ça le fasse réagir d'un seul coup! Et de même pour l'autre gonze! montre Kaoru qui revient à son tour sur la plage

Celui-ci s'arrête en les voyant tous le fixer :

- euh, c'est quoi l'blème?

Kyo- ... j'ai absolument rien pigé...

Il secoue la tête et s'éloigne, rejoingant Bou, Miku, Nao et Hiroto, faisant des châteaux de sable.

Ils exécutent le plan de Die le soir même, chez Toshiya, Saga ayant accépté de l'hébèrger pour l'occasion. Les principaux mis dans la confidence font en sorte que Kyo et Kaoru se retrouvent en sous-vêtements, leur donnant un somniphère absolument pas puissant, leur permettant juste de ne pas poser de questions trop compromettantes à Saga, Die et Shinya. Ils leurs dit qu'une surprise les attendait dans la chambre de chez Toshiya. Le bassiste d'Alice nine emmène d'abord Kaoru, le faisant entrer dans la chambre, la lumière éteinte. Die en fait de même avec Kyo, puis, s'assurant que les deux s'y trouvent, ferme la porte à clef en s'ecclipsant. Kaoru reconnait le bruit de la clef dans la cerrure, et réalise qu'on leur a tendu un piège. Il se lance donc à la recherche de l'interrupteur à taton, le trouvant assez rapidement.

Kyo- on s'est fait baiser!! Hé hé! Hé hé!

Kaoru- c'est fait exprés qu'j'me r'trouve coincé avec toi ou c'est comme de par hasard?!

Kyo- à ton avis?!

Kaoru soupir et va s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, tandis que Kyo s'installe sur le lit, contre le mur, monte un genoux pour pouvoir y poser son coude et soutenir sa tête de son poing.

N'ayant rien de mieux à faire que d'observer le petit chanteur, Kaoru se rend soudain compte de la chance qu'il a, d'être enfermé là, dans une chambre, avec lui, sans personne pour les géner. Ayant trop peur de la réaction de Kyo, et de leur éventuelle mésentente après cela, il n'avait jamais osé lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Et à présent qu'il savait que ces sentiments étaient réciproques, il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre, encore éffrayé d'être rejeté. Ce petit corps mince, s'il le voulait, pouvait être à lui; cette petite frimousse, ces bras tatoués; comme lui. Et cette bouche, ces lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées, et lui qui ne demande qu'à s'en emparer. Kyo, de son côté, n'en pense pas moins, frémissant en contemplant la peau semblant si douce du guitariste. N'en pouvant plus, et sentant leur désir mutuel, ce dernier s'approche du chanteur et s'asseoi à côté de lui, réprimant son envie de sauter sur lui et de l'embrasser. Il s'avance tout de même et, n'ayant aucun besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, attend que Kyo lui murmure à ses lèvres :

- ce qu'a dit Miku était vrai alors...

Kaoru- et qu'a-t-il dit?

Kyo- qu'on finirai ensemble...

Kaoru- c'est à toi de voir...

Kyo- je suis pour...

Kaoru- tant mieux, moi aussi.

Puis, délicatement, il dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, se changeant vite en un baiser plus passionné, plus sauvage. Kaoru s'avance de plus en plus, plaquant Kyo contre les barreaux du lit, trop heureux de vivre enfin ce moment attendu depuis trop longtemps.

Kyo- Kao, Kao... attend... tu m'fais mal...

Le guitariste se retire brusquement, ayant trop peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son bien-aimé.

Kaoru- GOMEN! Ça vas??

Kyo se laisse glisser doucement sur le lit pour se retrouver sous Kaoru.

Kyo- ça ira mieux quand j'aurai à nouveau ta langue dans ma bouche!

Ne se faisant pas prier, et pour son plus grand plaisir, le guitariste se penche en répondant à son attente. Toujours concentré dans le baiser, il sent les mains du chanteur s'insinuer dans son boxer :

- dis-donc, t'es pressé!

Kyo- pourquoi? Tu l'es pas?

Kaoru- ah f'allait pas m'provoquer!!

Sur ces mots il force le plus jeune à monter ses hanches pour lui retirer d'un coup son sous-vêtement. Puis, traçant un chemin de baisers sur son torse, il arrive vers les basses-régions de Kyo et, lui maintenant le bassin en place, le happe totalement. La tête du petit démon se ballançant de gauche à droite, celui-ci ne peut retenir des gémissements. Puis, remontant titiller son cou et ses lèvres, Kaoru aide le chanteur à retirer son boxer, et soulève ses cuisses :

- c'est bon, l'attente n'était pas trop longue?

Kyo- tu t'en sorts plutôt bien jusque là... maintenant, éblouie-moi... vite!

Cris de plaisir et de libération du chanteur, sentant enfin Kaoru en lui. S'adaptant à une même cadence, leur deux voix s'unissent, laissant échapper de longs râles de satisfaction.

Dehors, Die jette une fraction de seconde un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre; Shinya lui tire immédiatement le bras :

- t'as pas honte, espèce de voyeur!

Die- iie

Ils sont tous deux avec Toshiya et Saga, à côté de la chambre où Kyo et Kaoru sont enfermés. Die s'adosse au mur :

- moi j'dis, vu l'bruit, ils sont réconciliés! Et mon plan a marché

Shinya fait remonter sa main le long du torse du roux, faisant jouer ensuite ses doigts sur ses lèvres :

mine boudeuses - moi aussi j'aimerai bien être enfermé avec toi dans une chambre...

Toshiya- eh oh, eh oh! Attendez d'être rentrés pour ça!

Die- ah mais t'inquiète, c'est ce qu'on va faire tout de suite!

Et il s'éloigne, le batteur pendu à son cou. Les deux bassistes se regardent, génés.

Toshiya- bon ben, on rentre?

Saga acquièce sans rien dire. Ils se dirigent donc vers la maison de ce dernier. Ils entrent, encore plus génés.

Saga- euh... t'as envie d'un truc à boire? Ou je sais pas...

Toshiya- non, merci, c'est bon, j'vais allé me coucher.

Saga- ok... ben, moi aussi, allé, salut!

Toshiya- hai.

Et ils se séparent, chacun entrant dans une chambre différente.

Saga est réveillé le landemain par le bruit de la douche. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci s'active, il sort du lit et rempe à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il entrouvre. Le fait que Toshiya se trouve chez lui lui revient alors en mémoire; puis le fait que le plan de Die a fonctionné. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne bouge pas, et la voix de Toshiya le ramène à la réalité :

- eh dis, ça te prend souvent de jouer les voyeurs, comme ça?

Saga referme la porte - GOMEN!

Toshiya- mdr c'est rien, t'inquiète!

Saga se rend alors dans la cuisine, où ils se prépare un petit déjeuner, rejoind dix minutes plus tard par Toshiya :

- bien dormi?

Saga- hai... lui tend une tartine tiens, t'en veux?

Toshiya la prend - arigato

Kanon- mdr on dirait un vrai p'tit couple!

Les deux bassistes se tournent vers lui en sursautant, incroyablement génés.

Kanon- sorry de débarquer comme ça, c'était ouvert et j'avais la flemme de frapper et d'attendre! Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que Die m'envoi récupérer les clefs de Totchi, il faut libérer les deux gamins

Toshiya- ah oui! Attend, j'vais les chercher!

Il s'éloigne vers une chambre.

Saga- dis-donc, comment ça se fait que Maya ne soit pas avec toi?

Kanon- trop drole! Nan, en fait, il est allé acheter des pizzas pour tout le monde, pour ce midi

Saga- ah donc ça se passe chez toi?

Kanon- voilà!

Toshiya revient avec les clefs - tiens! Mais attend, on va v'nir avec toi! J'veux trop voir à quoi ça r'semble le matin, quand t'as surtout pas envie qu'on te dérange!

Kanon- ah ouais, en gros tu vas jouer les gros lourds avec Die! Parce qu'il a dit pareil!

Toshiya- c'est ça!

Die- eh ba t'en a mis du temps!

Kanon désigne Toshiya et Saga - ils voulaient à tous prix venir! Et puis me dis pas que du temps seul avec Shin-chan ne te plait pas!

Die prend le batteur par la taille - c'est sur!!

Ayant attendu devant chez Toshiya, les cinq musiciens n'ont plus qu'à rentrer dans la maison. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils progressent dans le couloir et arrivent devant la porte de la chambre. Die fait glisser la clef dans la cerrure et ouvre avec précotion. Tout le monde peut à présent admirer la scène qui s'étend devant eux, la lumière du jour l'éclairant : sans aucun drap pour les recouvrir, Kyo et Kaoru sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre; ou plus précisément, le chanteur semble s'être fait au cours de la nuit une petite place contre le ventre du guitariste, ramenant ses bras autour de lui. Die chuchotte alors aux autres :

- et si j'allais chercher des casseroles et que j'les réveille avec le bruit?

Kyo et Kaoru en coeur - tu fais ça et j'te pète la gueule!

Puis, ouvrant doucement les paupières, Kyo se retourne face à Kaoru qui lui fait un tendre sourir :

- ça vas?

Kyo- hai

Toshiya- eh les mecs, confortable mon lit?

Les deux intéressés s'aperçoivent alors qu'ils sont vu de tous, et ramènent le drap sur eux avec une rapidité déconcertante. Les autres en sont mort de rire.

Kanon- ah ah, mouais, trop marrant! Bon allé, j'vais voir si Maya est rev'nu.

En chemin, il croise Akiya, tout sourir, quoi qu'un peu stressé.

Kanon- où tu vas comme ça?

Akiya- chercher quelques affaires, j'vais... rester chez Tora.

Kanon- ba pourquoi tu fais s'te tête, c'est bien, non? Chui heureux pour vous, moi en tous cas z'avez passé une bonne nuit?

Le visage d'Akiya se décomposant et son vague "à plus" avant de s'en aller suffirent aux bassiste pour comprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Accepter d'être gay était une chose; coucher, et non dormir, pour la première fois avec un homme en était une autre.

Kanon à lui-même - ah ba moi c'est fait, en tous cas!

Tora arrive alors :

- t'as l'intention de rester planté là toute la sainte journée?

Kanon reprenant ses esprits - ah! Non, pas du tout, je réfléchissais!... oh, et j'ai croisé ton chéri

Tora- ah... il te l'a dit, ne?

Kanon- non mais j'ai compri tout seul... tu sais la première nuit, j'ai refusé et il ne s'est rien passé non plus!

Tora- et c'est sensé me r'monter l'moral?

Kanon- non, bien sur; mais tout s'que j'dis c'est qu'il faut lui laisser le temps!... ça c'est vraiment mal passé, ou...

Tora- nan, y'a rien eu de mal!... déjà il a hésité avant de venir chez moi... et après, même si on a dormi ensemble, c'est à peine si on s'est embrassé... alors que hier midi, c'est lui qui a prit l'initiative!

Kanon- j't'ai dit, laisse-lui du temps! J'peux rien faire de plus, désolé"

Tora- s'pas grave... bon allé, j'l'ai laissé aller chercher ses affaires tout seul, chui trop con, j'ferai mieux d'aller l'aider!

Kanon- ouais, bonne chance! Et là vous s'rez chez lui, alors si ça se trouve...

Tora- ouais, on véra...

Et il s'éloigne à son tour.

Tora- Akiya?

No answer.

Le guitariste se rend dans la chambre, mais la trouve déserte; il voit que la porte de la salle de bain est entrouverte. Il entre et contemple son koi dans la baignoire, son torse émergeant de l'eau. Celui-ci sursaute en le voyant :

- désolé, j'avais... besoin de décompresser.

Tora- y'a aucun problème, t'inquiète!... j'peux me joindre à toi?

Akiya- euh... oui, b... biensur! à lui-même ... Tora... nu... avec moi... dans la baignoire...

Puis, voyant Tora se déshabiller, il détourne les yeux, géné.

Tora- s'qu'il y a à voir ne te plait pas, peut-être?

Akiya honteux - ah! Non, c'est pas ça...

Obligé de tourner la tête vers lui, il reste figé devant la beauté de son corps : des courbes parfaites, sublimement dessinées, un ventre plat, et une entre-jambes... une entre-jambes à couper le souffle; ce qu'il arriva à Akiya. (mé ou s ke chui alé cherché sa moi??? faire d complimen sur Tora... c pa pocible ke se soi moi sa...)

Tora- j't'ai demandé de me regarder, mais tu m'gènes, là...

Akiya- ... gomen...

Il ne le quitte cependant pas des yeux quand Tora entre dans la baignoire, et s'installe de l'autre côté. Hésitant, il s'avance et demande alors :

- ... je peux... ?

Tora- évidemment!

Il ouvre ses bras, et Akiya vient se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Celui-ci frémi au contact de sa peau si douce. Tora soulève le menton d'Akiya et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier passe ses bras autour de la nuque de Tora, et le baiser devient plus passionné. Les mains du guitariste caressant les hanches d'Akiya, celui-ci émet un faible gémissement, mais s'écarte de son compagnon.

Akiya- je... j'ai froid...

Il sort de la baignoire et enfile un peignoire, entrant lentement dans la chambre. Il s'arrête et fixe le lit, encore frissonnant du contact de leur peau. Tora arrive alors par derrière et l'embrasse dans le cou, valant une plainte de son compagnon. Celui-ci, appréçiant ce geste, laisse aller sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du guitariste, lui facilitant la tâche. Tora tire sur la ceinture du peignoire, qui s'ouvre largement. Il passe sa main devant Akiya, la faisant glisser le long de son torse, qui se lève et s'abaisse à un rythme de plus en plus accéléré. Toujours en l'embrassant dans le cou, Tora descend de plus en plus bas, et s'empare de son bas-ventre.

Akiya- mmmh... Toraaa...

Il se cambre et se retourne pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, l'entraînant sur le lit.

Akiya- me torture pas comme ça... pas le première fois... c'est horrible...

L'intéressé obtient finalement ce qu'il avait attendu : Akiya enlève son peignoire tout seul et, rouge pivoine, lui fait signe de le rejoindre; ce qu'il fait tout de suite.

Tora- ... t'es sur?... j'veux pas te brusquer ou...

Akiya- t'en as d'bonnes, toi! T'as vu comment tu m'chauffes? Et après tu m'demandes ça? Tu veux que j'te supplie ou quoi?

Souriant, et réprimant un rire, Tora l'embrasse, puis plaque son torse contre son dos, efleurant ses hanches de ses lèvres.

Il donne alors le cou d'envoi d'un coup de reins, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Akiya!

Akiya- ça y est, fini!!

Lorsqu'il fini de ranger ses affaires chez Tora, Akiya contemple l'armoire pleine et se demande si elle le sera aussi dans le véritable appartement du guitariste, une fois les vacances terminées. Celui-ci l'enlace :

- aishiteru, Akiya...

Ce dernier se retourne et l'embrasse, tous ses doutes et ses hésitations envolés :

- ... il 'faudrait penser à aller chez Kanon, ne?

Tora- t'as raison, koibito

Un gros bruit les fait alors sursauter : Hiroto déboule en trombe dans la pièce, pété de rire, suivit par Ruki souriant de la bétise de son amant :

- aloreuuuh, ça vas mieux vous deux???

Ruki- mdr 'faut l'excuser, il est comme ça depuis que j'lui ai proposé d'emménager chez moi après les vac!

Tora- oh, félicitations! et il a accepté au moins?

Hiroto se plante alors devant lui, pose ses mains sur ses épaules, arborant l'air le plus sérieux qui soit :

- Tora, Tora... lui tappe la tête BA EVIDEMMENT! TU CROYAIS QUAND MÊME PAS J'ALLAIS DIRE NON, HEEEEIN! PFFF, BAKAAAAA!!

Akiya- mdr t'arrive à le supporter quand il est comme ça?

Ruki- il arrivera des moments où Tora s'ra chiant (et oui, c'est possible!) mais ça te passera au-dessus tellement tu l'aimes... et ba là, c'est pareil.

Hiroto sautille de partout :

- allé on y va, j'ai faim moi!

Il sort en courant, attrappant Ruki par la main, disparaissant aussi vite qu'il sont apparu.


	13. Chapter 13

Aoi- c'est quoi qu'tu nous a ramené d'beau là?

Le guitariste indique deux sacs blancs, plantés là, à côté des boîtes de pizzas.

Maya- ah ouiiiiiiiii!!

Il se lève d'un bond et attrape les sacs, qu'il ouvre en grand :

- r'gardez ça! Quand j'les ai vu, j'étais obligé de les acheter!

Arborant un sourir radieux, il expose ses dizaines de sucettes.

Kanon finissant de répartir les assiettes - ah ouais j'vous dis pas comment il était quand il me les a ram'nées

Ruki- mdr ouais, comme Hiro maintenant!

Hiroto se jette dans ses bras - ba quoiiiiiiii? Chu heureux, j'ai l'droit non?

Ruki le coince contre le mur - évidemment qu't'as l'droit!... et ça m'excite en plus!

Hiroto- vrai?

Ruki- qu'est-ce que tu crois!

Sur ces mots, il l'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

Kanon- s'qui est bien avec le fait que vous soyez chez moi, c'est que j'vous demanderai pas d'arrêter

Miyavi- ouais mais bon, ça peut peut-être en géner certains...

Il se lève de table et part se réfugier dans une chambre, sous le regard étonné de tous les autres.

Kanon- mouais, bon, on va manger, hein!... et je sais que c'est pas bien logique avec s'que j'viens de dire, mais vous aussi, 'faudrait que vous mangiez non?

Les deux intéressés n'arrêtent pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

Kanon- ok, de toutes façons ils s'arrêterons bien quand leur langue s'ra trop engourdie et qu'ils auront trop faim! Mdr

Quelqu'un frappe alors à la porte. Tout le monde s'interroge du regard.

Akiya- ah promi j'attend plus personne!

Kanon se lève et va ouvrir. Kyo et Kaoru sont tellement abasourdis par celui qu'ils voient entrer qu'ils en tombent de leur chaise :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ TOI? T'AS DÉCIDÉ DE NOUS GACHER NOS VACANCES?!

Kisaki- ouais, c'est ça, moi aussi chui trop heureux d'vous voir, les gars!

Tous le dévisagent.

Kanon- ben j'allais quand même pas lui r'fermer la porte au nez"

Kaoru- t'aurais p't'être dû, si!... en attendant ça nous dit pas pourquoi t'es là!

Kisaki- j'ai appelé ton chanteur, là à Akiya euh, ouais ché plus comment il s'appelle, qui m'a dit que vous étiez ici.

Kyo et Kaoru se rasseyant, Kisaki remarque la main de ce dernier sur la jambe du chanteur :

- ah vous êtes ensembles? Eh ba il vous en a fallut du temps!

Kaoru- mêle-toi de s'qui t'regarde!

Kisaki insistant son regard sur Uruha - ah mais t'inquiète, c'est s'que j'compte faire.

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, ils se remettent tous à manger, certains acceptant à contre-coeur le nouveau venu.

Kisaki- tu fais quoi Uruchan?

Le bassiste entre dans une des chambre de chez Kanon, et contemple Uruha. Le déjeuner terminé, quelques personnes comme Kyo et Kaoru étaient retournées sur la plage, d'autres étaient dans le jardin, et d'autres encore regardaient la télévision dans le salon : glandage général!

Uruha ne sachant comment se comporter - euh, ben j'attend Reita.

Kisaki- ah oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes ensembles!... et, il est où là?

Uruha- il prend une douche, ouais, des fois ça lui prend comme ça" il à dit qu'il me rejoindrait après.

Kisaki- ah il va te rejoindre?

Uruha- euh... ba oui, pourquoi?

Kisaki- nan, pour rien... mdr, pratique la télé dans la chambre, pas vrai?

Uruha- carément

Kisaki s'asseoi à côté de lui, sur un petit canapé à côté du lit, et en face de la télévision. Ils restent ainsi prêt de dix minutes lorsque Kisaki se tourne et monte à califourchon sur les cuisses d'Uruha :

- je t'aime Uruchan, depuis trop longtemps!... pourquoi Reita?!

Uruha bouche bé - ... NANI??!

L'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre et se dispensant de répondre, le bassiste l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Beaucoup trop étonné pour pouvoir réagir, Uruha n'a même pas le réflexe de laisser sa bouche fermée, offrant à Kisaki tout le loisir de l'explorer à sa guise. Avec un sursaut de lucidité, le guitariste parvient tout de même à repousser l'envahisseur :

- nan mais tu fais quoi là??

Kisaki- s'que j'aurai du faire avant que Reita ne compte pour toi!

Uruha- de toutes façon tu s'rai quand même arrivé trop tard puisque ça fait bien longtemps qu'il compte pour moi!!

Kisaki- dis pas ça, ça me fait mal...

Plus sauvagement, il se r'empare de sa bouche, qu'Uruha bloque du mieu qu'il peut, sans succés. Choisissant le moment où Kisaki tente d'insinuer ses mains dans le panlalon de sa victime, Reita ouvre la porte et reste figé sur place.

Reita- de... hein?... Uruha... mais...

Voyant son bonheur se décomposer, Uruha ne réagit pas.

Kisaki- oh tiens, Reita-kun! Comment tu vas?

Reita- mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Kisaki le coupe - ah non, pas "tu"! tu sais, on a bien discuté avec Uruchan!... il n'attendait que ma venue heureusement que tu lui as bien servi pendant ce temps! Arigato

Reita- ... quoi?

Kisaki- ah oui, oui, tout ça j'l'invente pas! C'est Uruchan qui me l'a dit... pas vrai?

Il lui donne un rapide bec sur les lèvres, avant de voir Reita claquer la porte; dans le couloir, il s'adosse au mur et met sa tête dans ses mains. Ayant à nouveau la langue de Kisaki dans la bouche, Uruha prend enfin conscience de la gravité de la situation; il lui mord les lèvres, et monte ses genoux, le frappant violemment dans le dos. Il le fait basculer sur le canapé et sort de la pièce en courant, et en pleurant. Dès que Reita le voit, il s'empresse de s'en aller.

Uruha- non!... Reita... je t'aime! Toutes les horreures qu'il a dit... c'était faut, complètement faut!!

Reita- t'avais pas l'air de protester, pourtant!... et évite de dire ça avec la braguette ouverte!

Uruha à lui-même en refermant sa braguette eh merde! au bassiste nan, j't'en supplie Reita, crois-moi!

Mais comprenant que son amant ne l'écoute plus et s'en va, il se laisse tomber par terre et, prit de sanglots incontrolables, se recroqueville sur lui-même, sous les regards stupéfaits de tous ceux se trouvant dans le salon. Réagissant au quart de tour, Kanon se précipite sur lui :

- URUCHAN!!... mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Ne cherchant même pas à lutter contre ses sanglots, le guitariste tente d'expliquer, mais seulement quelques mots parviennent à être compris :

- fini... Reita... pourquoi... l'autre... Reita... je l'aime tant... Reita...

Kisaki arrive alors et se baisse pour relever Uruha qui, prit dans un excés de colère, le repousse violemment :

- ME TOUCHE PAS TOI!... ORDURE!!

Kisaki- oh c'est pas très gentil ça...

Kanon le regardant bizarrement - fais ce qu'il dit, il est pas en état...

Le guitariste dans ses bras, il passe devant Kisaki d'un air méfiant et s'arrête devant la porte :

- Maya?

Maya s'avance vers lui - hai koibito?

Kanon- j'ramène Uruchan chez lui, et essayer de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu se passer... lui arrache sa sucette de la bouche et la met dans la sienne à toute!

Maya sourit, hausse les épaules, sort une sucette de sa poche et la mange.

- eh ça va?

Miyavi, assis sur le lit, tourne la tête vers la porte et aperçoit Masumi.

Miyavi- ouais j'fais aller...

Masumi referme la porte et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui :

- nan, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Miyavi soupir - il y a que ça me gonfle de voir tout le monde se la couler douce avec son mec devant les autres alors qu'il y en a qui n'ont personne!...

Masumi- oh... tu sais, si tu veux, tu peux te défouler sur moi...

Miyavi- euh... t'es sérieux là?

Masumi- ba oui!... mais ce s'ra rien qu'une histoire de cul, ok?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Miyavi se lève et ferme la porte à clef. Se retournant et se dirigeant vers le lit, il remarque que Masumi a déjà commensé à se déshabiller. Il s'asseoi à côté de lui, le fait basculer et monte sur lui. Sa chemise déjà enlevée, il entreprend de défaire sa braguette et enlever son pantalon et son string, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et descendant sur son torse.

Miyavi- ... tu veux l'faire ou j'le fait?

Masumi- ouais j'ai bien envie de m'amuser moi aussi

Sur ces mots, il débarrasse Miyavi de ses vêtements. Ce dernier lui conseille ensuite de s'accrocher aux barreaux du lit. Puis, griffures au rendez-vous, il se libère de toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé jusque là.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Kanon entre chez Uruha. Il fait s'asseoir ce dernier sur le canapé, et prend une chaise pour se poster en face de lui; et attend. Si les sanglots du guitariste avaient cessé, il n'avait en revanche plus prononcé un seul mot.

Kanon inquiet - Uruchan... j'vais pas t'obliger à parler tout le temps si t'en as pas envie, j'veux juste savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Uruha le dévisage, puis, luttant contre de nouveaux sanglots, se lance :

- je... Kisaki...

Kanon- oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé... qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait?

Uruha- il... j'attendais Reita et... il m'a juste... j'avais rien demandé, moi!...

Kanon- eh, chuut, Uruchan, calme-toi... il t'as juste quoi?

Uruha- embrassé! Juste embrassé! Mais, il était sur mes genoux et... Reita...

Kanon- vous a surpris et il a cru...

N'y tenant plus, Uruha éclate de nouveau en sanglots.

Uruha- il... il lui a dit des choses horribles... que j'm'étais servis de lui... que... mais c'est faut!... je n'ai toujours aimé que Reita! Et maintenant...

Cherchant à le réconforter, Kanon le prend dans ses bras. Mais Uruha le repousse et part s'enfermer dans une chambre. Le bassiste ne réagis pas tout de suite, puis se lève d'un bond pour rattraper son ami... trop tard; la porte était fermée. Kanon y colle son oreille, puis frappe doucement :

- Uruchan... ouvre-moi... tu comptes rester combien de temps enfermé là-dedant?

No answer.

Kanon- te couper du monde n'améliorera pas ta situation!

Devant un nouveau manque de réponse, le bassiste s'aprête à sortir de la maison et parler à Reita lorsque celui-ci ouvre la porte.

Kanon- euh... tu m'explique s'que tu fais là?

Reita- j'viens chercher mes fringues... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai besoin d'me justifier à toi? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi d'abord?

Kanon- ben chui v'nu raccompager Uruchan qui était complètement détruit, le pauvre!... sauf qu'il s'est enfermé dans une des chambres... la votre, je pense... j'allais t'chercher!

Reita- et alors, ça m'regarde plus!... merde, du coup j'pourrais pas récupérer mes fringues!!

Kanon- nan mais comment tu peux être aussi insensible! Ouvre les yeux, merde! Kisaki l'a simplement embrassé! Et contre sa volonté! C'est pas comme s'ils avaient baisé!

Reita- tu dis ça mais tu les a pas vu!

Kanon- bordel mais arrête de jouer les gamins! Il t'aime, et tu l'sais! Pourquoi il te mentirait?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Reita laisse couler ses larmes.

Kanon- ok, c'est bon, j'crois qu't'as compri... j'peux te laisser le surveiller pour le reste de la journée? Enfin, j'repasserai ce soir.

Reita- oui... biensur...

Et kanon sort de la maison, laissant Reita seul avec ses sanglots. Le bassiste s'avance doucement jusqu'à la chambre.

Reita- ... Uruha?... répond-moi s'il te plait!...

Les seuls sons qui lui parviennent sont les pleurs du guitariste.

Kanon se laisse tomber sur les genoux de Maya, assis sur le canapé :

- ouaaah, Reita-kun qui pleure, c'est impressionnant!!

Maya- ah ouais?

Kanon- ah carément!... c'est vraiment trop bizarre!... au fait, il est où Kisaki?

Maya- euh, j'crois qu'il est allé voir Shin-chan.

Kanon- Shin? Et tu sais si Die était avec lui? Avec Shin...

Maya- ben j'en sais rien, pourquoi?

Kanon- j'ai juste peur de s'que Kisaki pourrait encore faire...

Maya- Kanon?

Kanon- hai?

Maya- ouvre la bouche!

Croyant que son amant allait lui offrir la sucette qu'il tient dans la main, Kanon s'exécute, mais Maya y fourre sa langue.

Kanon- alors, il a parlé?

Reita sursaute en l'entendant :

- euh, non... ça commense à m'inquiéter...

Kanon- réessaie pour voir?

Reita se lève et frappe à la porte :

- euh, Shima, j'en supplie, dis quelque chose!

Grand blanc.

Reita- MERDE, IL FAUT BIEN QU'TU MANGES!!

Kanon- Reita-kun, calme-toi, c'est pas comme ça qu'tu vas l'aider... bon ben là, j'peux pas faire grand chose... j'repasserai demain, fais s'que tu peux...

Reita- ouais, merci quand même...

Ce dernier attend que Kanon soit partis pour se dresser devant la porte et crier :

- K'SO ATSUAKI, AISHITERU!!!

Il donne un grand coup de pied sur la porte qui s'ouvre en grand, dévoilant un Uruha assis par terre dans le noir, en face, à l'autre bout de la pièce, sous la fenêtre, les genoux relevés; de longues traces de larmes barrant ses joues, les yeux rouges. Uruha hoquète de surprise, aucun autre son ne pouvant sortit de sa bouche; il reste bouche bé. Reita, son Reita, venait enfin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, l'appellant en plus par son véritable prénom; cette histoire avec Kisaki devait, de toute évidence, l'affecter beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait cru le penser. Voyant les larmes du bassiste couler, Uruha en est presque à imiter les poissons, vraiment incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Reita s'avance doucement, à quatre pattes, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit juste en face de lui.

Reita- eh oui, ça y est, j'l'ai dit, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Et s'il faut que j'te le répète sans cesse jusqu'à ce que tu dise ne serai-ce qu'un mot, alors je le ferai : je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime comme un fou...

Brusquement, Uruha plaque ses mains sur la nuque du bassiste, avance sa tête et l'embrasse. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes où les deux amants commensent à manquer d'oxygène qu'il se retire :

- Reita, je t'aime plus que tout!

Reita- je sais, et chui infiniment désolé, chui vraiment trop con!... et je t'aime tant!

Des larmes de joies se mettant cette fois à couler sur les joues du guitariste, celui-ci prend son amant dans les bras.

Les observant discrètement depuis l'ouverture de la porte, Kanon repart le sourir aux lèvres.


	14. Chapter 14

Shinya- ... arigato...

Il avait accepté à contre-coeur Kisaki chez lui, et attendait le retour de Die; le bassiste lui donne une cannette dans laquelle il a mis un somniphère.

Kisaki- au fait t'as dit qu'il était où Die?

Shinya- euh... il est allé prendre des nouvelles d'Uruchan auprès de Kanon, je crois...

La lucidité du batteur commense à vaciller :

- euh... mais pourquoi t'es là, toi, déjà?

L'intéressé l'allonge doucement sur le canapé et monte sur lui, lui chuchottant à l'oreille et insinuant ses mains sous son t-shirt :

- Shin-chan... toi tu sera plus consentant... tu sais, j'aime Uruha, mais au moins, toi tu résistera pas...

Shinya- ... quoi?... où est Die?

Kisaki- chuuut, il est parti, il ne t'aime pas, tu es avec moi, maintenant...

Shinya- ... hein? Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu dis... pas toi...

Kisaki- ah non, ne me dis pas non toi aussi!

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il le mord dans le cou en lui faisant des suçons, puis le retourne de force. Défaisant rapidement le haut de leur pantalon, il s'introduit en lui, malgré quelques cris de protestation et quelques débatements du batteur. Die surgit alors :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS! MERDE, T'EN AS PAS MARRE?!

Il se rue sur lui et l'arrache du canapé, le ballançant à terre.

Die- TU VEUX PAS QUE J'TE PÈTE LA GUEULE? ALORS J'TE CONSEIL DE DÉGUERPIR EN VITESSE!!

Ce que fait immédiatement le bassiste. Le roux s'asseoi doucement auprès d'un Shinya en pleurs.

Die- c'est fini koibito, c'est fini...

Il le prend contre lui et le berce.

Die- tu peux me dire s'qu'il faisait ici?

Shinya- je... j'ai cru qu'il voulait te voir, et... puis il m'a offert à boire...

Ayant peur de ce qu'il vient de comprendre, le roux attrape d'un coup la cannette, puis la repose violemment :

- putain d'merde! Quel connard!

Il tourne son regard vers son amant; il était endormis.

Étendant son bras sur le lit, Miyavi s'aperçoit qu'il est tout seul à l'occuper; Masumi était repartis. Après leur aventure chez Kanon, les prolongations s'étaient jouées chez lui. A regrets, il se rappelle que ça ne devait être qu'une histoire d'un soir.

Se retournant, Uruha trouve le lit chaud, mais à part lui, personne pour le chauffer. Reita avait bel et bien disparut de sa vie; il se remit à pleurer. Le bassiste arrive alors et le prend dans ses bras :

- mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?... eh, Shima, regarde-moi...

Le guitariste s'exécute.

Reita- t'as vraiment cru que j't'avais abandoné, hein?... espèce de baka, tu sais qu'je t'aime, j'étais juste allé boire! Plus jamais j'te quitterai!

Uruha- ... tu promets?

Reita l'embrasse - évidemment!

Uruha se sert dans ses bras - je t'aime, Reita...

Kisaki- dis, j'peux dormir chez toi, s'te nuit?

Saga- euh, oui, si tu veux...

Kisaki- arigato

Le landemain, avant midi, Toshiya décide de proposer à Saga d'aller faire un tour dans les ruelles et faire deux-trois courses. Ce dernier lui ouvre la porte en boxer.

Toshiya- konnichi wa Saga... Kisaki...

Kisaki- konnichi wa... tu voulais?

Toshiya- euh... j'voulais demander un truc à Saga, mais j'viens d'me rappeller que j'avais plus important à faire...

Saga- oh... t'es sûr?

Toshiya se force à sourir - sûr!... on s'voit plus tard alors?

Saga- hai"

Il referme la porte et se tourne vers son ami et récent amant. Celui-ci le prend par la taille et l'embrasse :

- t'as raison, t'es bien mieux avec moi

Saga- je sais

Kisaki se dirige vers le canapé en entraînant Saga avec lui. Il n'a ensuite qu'à enlever leur boxer pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

Saga- euh... pardon?

Kisaki prenant une douche, Saga est dons seul à la porte, devant Reita et Die.

Die- c'est très sérieux... vire cet emmerdeur ou tu le regrettera!

Saga- nan mais pourquoi vous m'dites ça?

Reita- tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Uruha et Shin?

Saga- ben non, pourquoi?

Reita- parce que si tu le savais, j'tassure que tu l'virerai sur le champ!

Saga les regarde sans comprendre :

- ... mais qu'est-ce que vous m'sortez là? Pourquoi j'ferai ça?

Kisaki arrive alors et l'embrasse :

- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Die- rien!

Et, même si ce n'est pas sa maison, il ferme violemment la porte.

Die- encore une merde et on lui casse la gueule?

Reita- sans problème, compte sur moi!

Kisaki- qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, mon ange?

Saga- des bétises, c'est rien...

Kisaki- et tu les crois?

Saga se force à sourir - nan, t'inquiète"

Kisaki- tant mieux... dis, j'avais pas finit de prendre ma douche... tu viens?

Saga- biensur

Le soir venu, les principaux concernés par l'affaire Kisaki se retrouvent chez Uruha. Toshiya interroge alors Die :

- Die-kun, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

Kaoru- c'est simple, gamin, on va faire en sorte que ton bien-aimé surprenne l'ennemi sous son vrai jour! Et bon, il s'ra détruit, le pauvre, et c'est là que tu rentres en scène!

Le roux sourit, heureux que le guitariste ai interprêté ses pensées avec autant de justesse. Dans le cas présent, le bien-aimé était Saga, et l'ennemi était Kisaki; autrement dit, Toshiya était tombé amoureux de Saga. Et il avait cru deviner que c'était réciproque. Ironie du sort, Saga tombe comme un baka dans un des pièges de Kisaki.

Die- arigato Kao-kun... par contre, comment est-ce qu'on peut s'y prendre...

Uruha- ... moi je sais!

Tous le regardent avec étonnement :

Kaoru- euh... expliques?

Uruha- ben, c'est simple, si Kisaki a voulu se défouler sur Shin-chan, c'est parce qu'il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait avec moi...

Reita- stop, stop, stop! Attend, tu penses pas à s'que j'pense que tu penses?!

Uruha- mdr si...

Reita- et tu crois peut-être que j'vais te laisser jouer les apats sans rien dire?... et j't'ai promis que j'te quitterai plus!

Uruha- mais t'inquiète pas, tu vas pas me quitter! Voilà, je... j'fais comprendre à Kisaki que... que j'veux être avec lui, MAIS SANS ALLER TROP LOIN, et vous vous débrouillez pour que Saga nous surprenne!

Die- ... waah! Judicieux, Uruchan!

Reita se tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard meurtrier :

- nan mais ça t'fait plaisir que mon mec aille se faire galocher par cette ordure?!?

Die- c'est vraiment trop marrant quand t'es en colère pour protéger Uruchan!... c'est trop meugnon

Reita- ... tu veux que j'te pète la gueule? Mmh...

Il est contraint à se taire, sentant les doigts de son amant se ballader dans son caleçon.

Kyo se lève alors d'un bond :

- Uruchan, t'aurais pas des glaces par hasard?

Uruha- mdr si, dans le congèl' !

Le petit chanteur se rend dans la cuisine en sautillant. Die l'observe, puis se tourne vers l'autre guitariste :

- ... dis Kao, t'as pas l'impression de te r'trouver avec un vrai gamin des fois?

Kaoru- si, mais c'est pas grave!... ta princesse ne se comporte jamais comme ça?

Die- ben non... une princesse se doit de rester correste!

D'une main, la dite princesse attrape le visage de son amant et l'embrasse.

Shinya un peu après - oui, sauf avec toi!

Die- tu sais très bien que ça m'embête pas!

Kyo revient, une glace dans la bouche, la moitié déjà avalée :

- chocolat blanc, ma préférée! s'asseyant sur les genoux de Kaoru arigato Uruchan

Uruha- mdr, j't'en prit.

Reita relève à-demi sa tête vers lui :

chuchotte - bon écoute, soit tu m'prend tout de suite, soit t'arrêtes, mais j't'en supplie, me torture pas comme ça...

Uruha- ok!

Il retire sa main et se relève :

- j'propose qu'on fasse ce que j'ai proposé dès demain, pour Totchi... mais dans l'immédiat, vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez, nous, on va vous laisser... ce qui veut dire que si vous voulez rester, vous avez le droit, mais vous nous entendrez!

Ils faut alors aux intéressés dix bonnes secondes pour que ce qu'Uruha vient de dire percute dans leur tête. Ils se lèvent alors tous et sortent le plus rapidemment de la maison.

Reita- ben dis-donc, quand tu l'veux, t'es convainquant, toi!

Uruha- ah 'faut pas m'déranger, quand j'ai envie!

Il prend la main de son amant et courre jusque dans la chambre.

Reita- j'vois ça! (et c'est vrai, en plus! La tête de mon mari après...)

Le guitariste le balance sur le lit, avant de fermer la porte. Se retournant et s'avançant, il constate que le bassiste, trop pressé, a prit les devants, et est déjà torse nu. Il se jette sur lui et, les mains sur ses hanches, enlève le reste de ses vêtements et le happe sans plus attendre long râle de satisfaction de Reita

Uruha- ça te plait tant que ça que j'prenne des initiatives?

Reita- carément!... tu devrais en prendre... plus souvent...

Uruha- ok mais j'préfère quand c'est toi qui prends les commandes...

Reita- ... c'est bon à savoir!

Uruha remonte vers la tête de son amant, puis le relève légèrement et le fait se pencher pour aller titiller sa nuque lui enlever son bandeau avec les dents. Il le rallonge ensuite, et l'embrasse dans le cou, avant de revenir dans sa bouche. Sa langue toujours occupée, il fait rapidement descendre le haut de son pantalon le long de ses jambes, puis satisfait leur besoin et désir mutuel.

Reita- ... ça me réussi... vraiment pas... de rester... Avec toi...

Uruha- ... nani?

Reita- ... t'as vu comment tu m'as radouci?... personne n'aurait pu penser... que j'te laisse faire... s'que tu m'as fait...

Uruha- et... c'est mauvais?

Le bassiste se sert dans les bras de son amant :

- absolument pas!... au contraire... aishiteru...

Reita- bon, c'est ok, on y passe pas trente ans, hain?

Le landemain, comme prévu, ce dernier, Uruha, Die, Shinya, Kaoru, Kyo, et surtout Toshiya se retrouvent d'un côté de la maison de Saga, pour ne pas être en ligne avec la porte d'entrée.

Die- t'inquiète, t'inquète, juste le temps d'aller chercher Saga... il va pas tarder à sortir, c'est ça?

Toshiya- ouais, vers onze heures, il va acheter du pain, et il en ramène au passage à Tora...

Die- chez Tora, alors... chut!

Comme Toshiya vient de le dire, Saga sort de la maison et se dirige vers les ruelles, laissant Kisaki seul. Ils attendent qu'il soit assez loin pour ne pas être entendus.

Die- bon, c'est maintenant!... Uruchan?

Uruha- ouaich, j'y vais!

Reita- pas trop longtemps, hein?

Uruha- ben le temps que Saga revienne"

Reita- mouais...

Il s'approche et l'embrasse assez longtemps pour que Kaoru les interrompt :

- bon, on a pas toute la journée! J'vous rappelle que le sex symbole va pas mettre cent ans à acheter son pain!... et il va pas se faire bouffer ton Uruha!

Reita- c'est la même!

Uruha jette un oeil vers la porte et se lance :

- allé! (courage! Et oui, je sais, c'est pas facile tous les jours!)

Il frappe à la porte; Kisaki lui ouvre peu de temps après :

- ... Uruchan?? J'pensais pas te revoir avant un moment! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

Uruha- t'es tout seul?

Kisaki- oui pourquoi?... tu veux te joindre à moi?

Uruha fait glisser ses doigts sur son torse - exact!... tu m'fais entrer? J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire...

Kisaki- mais biensur, votre altesse, entrez donc

Il s'écarte, et après une grande inspiration, le guitariste entre dans la maison, refermant la porte sur lui.

Reita- on fait une bétise, moi j'vous l'dis!

Die- meuh non, arrête de t'en faire!

Intimidé, Uruha avance doucement dans le salon.

Uruha à lui-même - allé, tu peux le faire! Pense à Saga et Totchi, c'est pour eux qu'tu l'fais!

Kisaki- alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Uruha- je... euh, tu veux pas qu'on aille dans une chambre? Et, y'aurai pas un canapé comme chez Kanon, par hasard?

Kisaki- j'vois que ça t'as marqué! Ça fait plaisir viens!

Il l'entraîne dans une chambre, puis désigne le canapé.

Uruha à lui-même - parfait! Juste en face de la porte!

Kisaki va s'asseoir, et Uruha monte à califourchon sur ses cuisses peu après. Puis il l'embrasse, et insinue ses mains sous son t-shirt. Kisaki, voulant prendre le contrôle, le fait basculer pour que leur position se retrouvent inversées.

Die et les autres voient au loin Saga entrer chez Tora. Ils se précipitent alors et entrent à leur tour, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Les habitants, ormis Saga, pris au dépourvu, les accueillent en sous-vêtements. Akiya, rouge tomate, se précipite dans la chambre. Avant toute interrogation, Reita se lance, essayant d'être le plus convaiquant possible :

- Saga! C'est Kisaki! Y'a un problème, on l'a croisé et il a dit que tu devais vite aller le voir!

Saga- quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Die- on sait pas, il a juste dit que c'était urgent!

Saga- oh, ok, j'arrive... à plus Tora!

Tora- ouais, merci pour le pain!

Ils entraînent Saga chez lui, et, redoutant que ce derniert appelle son amant ou ne fasse trop de bruit, Die le coince contre lui et plaque sa main contre sa bouche, devant un Shinya jaloux. Ils progressent donc en silence jusqu'à la chambre. Toshiya ouvre lentement la porte, ne faisant aucun bruit, dévoilant la face cachée de Kisaki, celle amoureuse d'Uruha : le bassiste, sur les jambes de son bien-aimé l'embrasse à en perdre haleine, les mains dans son t-shirt. Saga qui s'était jusque là débattu dans les bras de Die, avait arrêté tout mouvement, découvrant la scène avec horreur, et était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, au grand soulagement des autres. Kisaki ne s'était aperçu de rien; il était dos à la porte.

Reita CHUCHOTTE ! - tu comptes attendre encore combien de temps?!

Die- chut, calme-toi! Il est pas en train de sauter ton mec, à ce que je vois, donc détend-toi!

Kisaki arrête d'embrasser Uruha, et descend dans son cou, bien décidé à faire durer le plaisir. Le guitariste peut alors ouvrir les yeux, et grimace sans être vu de Kisaki, essayant d'articuler un "HELP ME!" très bien compris de son amant, qui se tourne à nouveau vers Die d'un air plus que désespéré. Mais Saga le devance : il s'élance dans la chambre et tape Kisaki sur l'épaule :

- s'cusez, j'vous dérange?

Uruha écarte Kisaki et se lève d'un bond :

- arigato Saga!!!

Et il se précipite rejoindre Reita :

se jettant dans ses bras - oh beurk!

Kisaki- Saga???

Saga- oui c'est moi!... tu m'expliques?

Kisaki- y'a rien à expliquer! Tu t'es fait avoir, tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même! J'aime Uruha, pas toi!

Saga sentant ses larmes couler - sauf qu'Uruchan ne t'aime pas, lui, c'est bête!

Kisaki- nani?

Uruha- toi aussi, tu t'es fait avoir!

Saga- merde, mais t'es vraiment une ordure alors!

Kisaki sortant rageusement de la pièce - oui, tu ne le savais pas?

Tous le regardent s'en aller en claquant la porte. Die et Reita échangent alors un regard :

Die- ... on lui pète la gueule?

Reita- on lui pète la gueule!

Et ils se jettent à sa poursuite. Le rattrapant une fois dehors, Die lui bloque les bras dans son dos.

Kisaki- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Die- s'que j'aurai du faire il y a quelques jours déjà... Reita, tu t'y colles?

Reita- avec plaisir!

Et, d'un mouvement bref, il plante son poing dans le ventre de Kisaki; et, sous les cris de ce dernier, enchaîne sur son visage.

Kisaki- tu comptes me frapper jusqu'à ce que j'perde mes dents?!

Reita- jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre, en tous cas!

Ce qu'au bout du compte, il arriva à Kisaki. Quand Reita eu finit, il gisait sur le sol, ses lèvres en sang, et se tenant le ventre en gémissant.

Die- ne t'avise plus jamais de faire du mal à qui que ce soit! On est pas des jouets, merde!

Kisaki le plus fort qu'il peut, c'est-à-dire, en chuchottant - pour moi, si!

Die "l'achève" alors de coups de pieds.

Saga reste immobile au milieu de la pièce, sentant toujours ses larmes couler.

Kaoru- bon ben, on va t'laisser!... chuchotte bon, Totchi, c'est l'moment!

Le guitariste, son amant et Uruha s'en vont, laissant seul Toshiya décider de ce qu'il va faire. Une fois les autres partis, ce dernier s'avance doucement vers Saga et, le voyant incapable de réagir, le fait lentement s'asseoir sur le canapé, puis s'installe à côté de lui.

Toshiya- dis, ça vas?... c'est pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état pour lui, il en vaut pas la peine...

Saga tourne lentement la tête vers lui et tente de sourir :

- je sais... j'm'en veux juste d'avoir été aussi con... d'avoir marché dans son jeu... surtout que...

Toshiya- ... surtout que... quoi?

Saga- ... je... j'l'aimais pas!... c'était... juste une histoire de cul!... merde, pourquoi j'ai été assez stupide pour...

Toshiya- arrête de te morfondre comme ça! 'faut qu'tu l'oublie! Ça sert à rien d'en parler comme ça!... en plus, Die et Reita sont allés lui r'faire le portrait

Saga- j'les aurais bien accompanés...

Toshiya- nan, tu vas t'reposer.

Saga lui sourit gentilment, puis se penche et se laisse aller contre l'épaule de son ami (et futur amant!)

Saga- ... pourquoi t'es resté?

Toshiya essui ses dernières traces de larmes - je... tu devines vraiment pas?

Saga- c'est vrai que j'ai ma petite idée... et si je l'avais réalisé avant, j'en serai sûrement pas là, maintenant...

Toshiya- dois-je comprendre que... tu me tends une perche pour... un avenir commun?

Saga- mdr si tu parles comme ça tout le temps, sûrement pas! s'approche de son oreille ... mais oui, c'était le cas...

Toshiya- nan, t'inquiète, si j'ai parlé comme ça c'est parce que j'étais à la fois étonné et soulagé...

Saga se redresse et monte sur les cuisses de Toshiya :

- t'étais v'nu pour me consoler, ne?

Toshiya- exact!

Saga- et ba vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends?

L'intéressé l'attrape par la nuque et l'embrasse sans plus attendre. Ils devinrent amants peu après!

Kyo son bras sur l'épaule de son amant - eh ba c'est qu'il r'vient pas, notre ch'tit Totchi!

Tous deux attendent au loin de voir resortir le bassiste de chez Saga, parlant de tout et de rien, depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

Kaoru- ben, soit il est vraiment lent, soit ils sont déjà en train de se consoler mutuellement.

Le chanteur se plante alors devant lui et arbore la mine la plus boudeuse qui soit :

- en parlant de ça... tu te dois de me consoler, toi aussi! Depuis hier, tu t'es occupé que de l'affaire Totchi!

Kaoru- oh je m'en excuse, monseigneur!

Sur ces mots, il attrape Kyo et le jette sur son épaule, tel un vulgaire sac de patates; puis lui tape sur les fesses.

Kaoru- je m'en vais de ce pas réparer mon erreur et m'occuper de vous!

Et, Kyo riant sur son épaule en lui demandant de le reposer sans vraiment le penser, il se dirige chez lui avec la ferme intention de se faire pardonner!


	15. Chapter 15

Saga est doucement tiré du sommeil, Toshiya l'observant amoureusement. Il lui rend son sourir et l'embrasse :

- hey bien dormi?

Saga- tu crois que j'en ai eu le temps?

Riant tous deux à cela, Saga en profite pour se serrer dans ses bras; pas pour longtemps : il sent la jambe de son amant glisser entre les siennes, puis constate qu'il se baisse lentement et réalise qu'ils sont tous deux complètement nu (sous la couverture!). Mais au moment où Toshiya commence ce qu'il est venu faire entre les jambes de Saga, ce dernier l'en empêche et le fait remonter, lui indiquant la porte du doigt.

Aoi- nan mais 'faut pas vous sentir géné, vous savez, on fait pire!... ou mieux, c'est vous qui voyez

Kai chuchotte, rouge - baka!

Aoi- oui nan mais bon, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il est 2h de l'aprem' et que vous êtes pas v'nu manger!

Saga regarde le réveil - hein, déjà?! Ça veut dire qu'on a... toute la nuit?! Waouh, j'm'en été même pas aperçu!

Aoi éclate de rire :

- ah ouais, vas-y, essaie de marcher pour voir?

Saga- ... ah... ouais... deux minutes, vous sortez, que j'enfile un truc?

Évitant à Aoi toute nouvelle remarque, Kai ferme la porte, et ils se retrouvent tous deux dans le couloir. Toshiya rouvre la porte peu après, leur sourit, puis se dirige vers la cuisine. Il est suivit par Saga, beaucoup plus lent; ils ne voient apparaître de lui que ses mains, se tenant aux rebords de l'encadrement de la porte. Aoi est à nouveau mort de rire.

Saga- ouais, ça va! chui sur que ça vous est déjà arrivé!

Le sourire du guitariste s'efface brusquement, et c'est au tour de Kai de se mettre à rire. Vexé, son amant le prend brusquement dans ses bras et le porte :

- dis-donc, toi! tu veux que j'fasse en sorte que tu puisses plus tenir debout?

Kai- j'te rappelle que c'est déjà arrivé et ça me dérange pas!

Aoi- ok, bon ben désolé Saga, mais on va t'laisser! Au fait, Totchi t'attend dans la cuisine.

Saga grimace - ouais bah, en partant vous lui dites que j'vais mettre du temps à arriver...

Aoi- ... le courage d'aller jusqu'à la chambre, ou on squate le canapé?... sauf si tu préfères la table

Kai- de toute façon j'échapperai pas à ce que tu me casses le cul?

Aoi- certainement pas

Kai soupir en souriant - ok... on a déjà testé le canapé?

Le guitariste ne prend pas la peine de répondre, et pousse son amant, puis, sur le canapé, se redresse sur les genoux, en face de lui, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côtés des siennes. Il enlève son t-shirt d'une manière sensuelle, devant un Kai tout sourire, et le jette au sol. Puis il avance ses hanches pour inciter le batteur à lui enlever son pantalon; ce qu'il fait tout de suite. Et, sans que le brun ne puisse réagir, il le happe, pour son plus grand plaisir. Se sentant vaciller sous ce plaisir infini, Aoi prend appui sur le dos du canapé devant lui.

Aoi //////// - c'est... pas juste... c'est moi... qui aurait du...

Kai- t'inquiète, on a toute la journée

Et il se remet au travail. Aoi se mort la lèvre pour retenir de longs râles de satisfaction, mais finit par en laisser échapper. Il se laisse ensuite tomber sur le batteur qui s'arrête, et l'embrasse à n'en plus finir, comme si le temps s'était stoppé.

Aoi après un long moment - Kai, je t'aime... jamais je ne pourrai vivre sans toi...

L'intéressé sourit gravement et le prend dans ses bras :

- au retour des vacances, viens t'installer chez moi...

Aoi le sert encore plus fort, et une unique larme, de joie, se met à couller sur sa joue, celle d'une promesse éternelle :

- pour ne jamais être séparés.

Kai prend le visage de son amant entre ses mains, le fixe silencieusement, sourit et le r'embrasse. Comme pour lui rappeller son amour, Aoi commence à s'activer, et Kai, toujours en-dessous, sent ses mains remonter lentement son t-shirt en frolant son torse brûlant de désirs. Les satisfaisants à-demi, le guitariste parcourt ce torse parfait, ce torse lui appartenant, en une miriade de baisers et de caresses; caresses qu'il multiplie de plus en plus bas. Kai l'interrompt alors sous son regard étonné, puis, trop pressé, se retourne et supplie mentalement le brun de souder leur corps; même s'il ne peut s'empêcher de le penser tout haut :

- vas-y... casse-moi le cul!...

Aoi- jolie manière de le demander! mdr...

Kai- s'teuplait, ramène-toi et arrête de t'faire prier...

Le guitariste répond à sa requête la seconde suivante, et, dans un ensemble de cris parfait, tous deux s'adaptent à la cadence de l'autre, et satisfont leur envie. Sa soif de plaisir grandissant, le plus jeune tente d'aller plus vite, mais le brun, au contrôle, l'en dissuade, glissant une main sous lui pour s'emparer de son membre. Puis, n'arrêtant pas ses coups de reins (ba oui, on s'arrête pas en plein milieu!!!), il se penche, pressant son torse contre le dos de son amant, et l'embrasse dans la nuque.

Aoi enroule ses bras autour du torse de Kai, et tous deux se laissent tomber d'épuisement sur le canapé. Le batteur, écartant les mèches trempées de sueur du visage du brun, fait remonter son autre main le long de ses flancs.

Aoi- quoi... t'as pas... l'cul... assez pété?

Pour toute réponse, le plus jeune l'embrasse passionément.

Aoi- laisse-moi... me r'poser d'abord... et t'inquète... tu pourra plus marcher... à la fin d'la journée...

Kai- je t'aime...

Aoi- moi aussi...

Et ils se serrent encore plus fort l'un contre l'autre.

Miyavi- aaaaaaaaahh...

Une fois de plus, chez lui, il se "défoule" sur Masumi. Se libérant d'un long cris, il tombe sur lle lit, la respiration très saccadée, et Masumi en fait autant.

Masumi après quelques temps - ... bon, j'vais y aller moi...

Il fait mine de se lever, mais Miyavi le retient par le bras :

- non!... reste...

Masumi- pourquoi?... attend, j't'avais prév'nu qu'ça s'rait qu'une histoire de cul, hein!...

Miyavi- je... oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi...

Masumi se lève et s'habille - bon, ben à plus, dis-le moi si encore besoin d'moi

Miyavi- mmh...

Et Masumi s'en va. Le chanteur s'étant sur son lit et fixe le plafond. Quelques fines larmes s'écoulent de ses yeux. Pas plus.

Bou- ba, il est où Kisaki?

Huit paires d'yeux se tournent rageusement vers lui, et le pauvre petit guitariste se sent rougir violemment. Sentant son amant sur le point d'exploser, Shinya pose une main sur son bras et prend la parole à sa place :

- il... il est parti. Il a dit qu'il devait s'en aller à cause de sa mère, je crois qu'elle est malade.

Bou- ah, ok, c'était juste pour savoir, comme je le vois pas...

En effet, tout le monde mangeant chez Miku le landemain, seul le bassiste mansue à l'appel.

Aiji- eh ba il s'ra pas resté longtemps!... mais moi j'ai une autre question : pourquoi Takuya et Yuuki ne sont pas venus?

Bou- ah oui, c'est vrais! ben ché pas... Miku?

Miku- ben Yuuki c'est parce qu'il est retourné voir ses parents... et Takuya jette un coup d'oeil furtif à Bou ... il se sentait trop mal d'avoir prit ta place... il croit que tu le detèste.

Bou- que je le... ROUGIT! ... hein?

Miku- ben oui...

Bou- mais c'est trop bête! Il est pas v'nu à cause de moi? Et puis j'le detèste pas, c'est absurde!

Miku- ben écoute, tu peux toujours aller le voir mais ça m'étonnerai qu'il vienne si je l'appelle.

Bou- ok... ben demain j'y vais!...

Saga, assis sur les genoux de Toshiya sur le canapé, se tourne vers Kai, assis à côté d'eux :

- Au fait, chui arrivé après toi donc j't'ai pas vu marcher mais... t'as pu marcher ou c'est Aoi qui t'as porté??? XD

Le batteur devient rouge pivoine, et Aoi éclate de rire :

- tu voulais savoir s'il avait le cul pété, c'est ça??... la réponse est oui!!

Kai fait mine d'essayer de se lever pour le contredire, mais Aoi s'avance et l'en empêche :

- arrête, tu vas te faire du mal

Kai- 'faudra bien qu'on s'en aille à un moment ou à un autre de toute façon!!

Aoi- mais s'pas grave, j'te porterai encore!

Kai soupir et croise les bras, résigné.

Shou, qui fixe Masumi depuis qu'il est revenu de la cuisine s'asseoire à côté de Miyavi, demande alors :

- mmh... y'a un truc que j'voudrais savoir, euh... vous êtes ensembles, tous les deux?

Miyavi s'apprête à répondre, mais son compagnon le devanse :

- non, non, pas du tout!

Mais tous interceptent cependant le regard plus que déçu du chanteur, et comprennent immédiatement ses sentiments.

Nao chuchotte - dis, pourquoi ça t'intéresse toi?

Shou sourit en comprenant où son amant veut en venir, puis le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, le rassurant :

- t'as aucun souci à te faire, tu sais très bien que j'tappartient...


	16. Chapter 16

Bou à lui-même - allé, un peu de courage! tu peux le faire !!!!!!

Il frappe à une porte, qu'un jeune guitariste ouvre; il devient alors rouge en voyant son aîné à sa porte.

Bou- ... salut Takuya"... j'te dérange?

Takuya- euh... ben, euh... non, pas du tout, entre!...

Le blond s'exécute et s'installe timidement dans le salon. Takuya le suit du regard en rougissant encore plus, puis s'asseoit sur une chaise, en face de lui.

Takuya- ... y'a un problème?... 'fin, j'veux dire, comment ça se fait que tu sois pas à Okinawa avec les autres...

Bou- Taku... pourquoi t'es pas v'nu?

Takuya- je... je sais pas... je croyais que...

Bou- que j'te détestais?! crois pas n'importe quoi, surtout si tes doutes ne sont pas fondés...

Le plus jeune ne sait plus où se mettre, et Bou tente de la rassurer :

- surtout ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas... pourquoi est-ce que t'as pensé ça?

Takuya- eh ba parce que je... je... euh...

Doucement, il se lève et s'approche du blond, puis dépose timidement un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Le baiser ne le surprenant pas, Bou y met du sien, et attrape son compagnon par la taille pour qu'il s'asseoit lentenment sur lui. Puis il passe ses bras derrière sa nuque et intensifie le baiser.

Bou après un long moment - tu vois que c'était impossible que j'te déteste...

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite pourrait vous choquer vu l'innocence de nos deux guitaristes tout kawaii, je m'abstiendrais donc de décrire cette terrible scène... XDDDDD

- mmmh nan... nan... oh oui, c'est joli, ça... nan, pas ça...

Le landemain, Bou donne son avis sur chaque vêtement que Takuya lui propose de mettre dans sa valise, une sucette dans la bouche.

Takuya- tiens, et ça, tu aimes?

Bou- oui c'est mignon

Takuya- ok, j'le prend alors

Il rempli distraitement sa valise, pendant que le blond passe ses bras autour de son torse et se sert très fort contre lui. Le plus jeune sourit, se retourne et l'embrasse.

Miku- hey Taku, mon pote!!

Ils arrivent le soir à Okinawa et ont été prévenu que le repas se déroule chez Miyavi (pour changé...XD). Tout le monde accueil le nouveau venu comme il faut. Après quelques heures, certains commencent à s'en aller, y comprit Masumi. Miyavi lève alors les yeux vers lui d'un air désespéré, le regardant partir. Les autres attendent que le guitariste de Wizard ai fermé la porte pour s'approcher de Miyavi, puis Die lui lance avec un sourir :

- vas-y, rattrape-le!!!

Miyavi- pffff, nan mais laisse béton, il m'avait prévenu que ça s'rait qu'une histoire de cul, et moi comme un con...

Die- nan mais j'te jure...

Il prend le chanteur par le bras, le lève et lui donne une tape sur les fesses :

- qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... allé, tu vas me faire le plaisir de courrir après lui et de le ramener, parce que j'aime pas te voir dans cet état!!

Miyavi- ok, ok, c'est bon calme-toi!!

Il sort de la maison, et est plus qu'étonné de voir son bien-aimé adossé au mur, à côté de la porte. Sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, et encore moins de réfléchir, il plaque ses mains de chaque côté de Masumi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Il rentre peu après le sourir aux lèvres, et lance au petit peuple :

- bon, euh... si y'en a qui veulent rester là, ils peuvent, par contre si tout le monde s'en va, pensez à fermer et à prendre les clefs s'il vous plait !!!

Puis il repart aussitôt, Masumi évidemment avec lui.

Die- ... j'l'avais dis!!!

Fier de lui comme pas possible, il se tourne alors vers son amant, l'entour de ses bras et l'embrasse, son excitation grandissante. Shinya se met à glousser :

- koibito, on est pas tout seul...

Die- et alors? T'as bien entendu, Myv a dit qu'on pouvait rester là...

Shinya le regarde alors malicieusement et l'entraîne sans plus attendre dans une chambre. Le roux plaque son amant contre le mur, une fois après avoir fermé la porte.

Die- ne, Shin-chan? pas trop chaud là-dedans?

Shinya- si, beaucoup trop!

Il passe ses mains derrière la nuque du guitariste et approche sa tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement à n'en plus finir, pendant que le roux le débarrasse comme il peut de ses vêtements; ainsi que des siens. Transportant leur corps nus sur le lit, Die entreprend de caresser son amant tellement bien que celui-ci commence déjà à gémir. Il s'étalle de tout son long sur lui, pouvant à présent constater leur envie réciproque et déjà beaucoup trop pressée d'être satisfaite. Ne le faisant pas attendre plus longtemps, Die fait s'accrocher le batteur à la couette et entre en lui, tous deux exprimant leur désir d'un même cris. Le guitariste fait glisser sa main sous le plus jeune, le caressant le long de son torse, puis descendant attraper son membre pour accroître son plaisir. Ils sombrent peu après dans l'infinit gouffre de l'extase.

Tora entre dans la salle de bain, et découvre avec envie son amant dans la baignoire. Sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, il commence à se déshabiller et entre dans l'eau. Akiya lui sourit :

- tiens, c'est comme l'autre jour!

Tora- oui, mais j'ose espérer que cette fois, tu ne t'en iras pas!

Son amant se colle à lui :

- t'as rien à craindre, c'est promi... et puis j'ai aucune raison de le faire!

Sur ces mots, il embrasse fougueusement le guitariste et commence à se mouvoir sur lui.

Tora après un moment - mmmhh... dans la baignoire... c'est intéressant!

Akiya- oui hein!

Son compagnon sent alors ses mains se ballader sous ses fesses, et ne peut retenir un petit gémissement de surprise :

Tora- eh ben! c'est qu'c'est toi qui demande maintenant!

Akiya- mais t'es génial, c'est normal que j'te demande!! (meuh pk que j'arrête po de lui faire des compliments moi ??? )

Tora- rassure-toi, ça ne me dérange absolument pas! au contraire

Il attrape son amant par les hanches et le fait remonter sur lui, pour qu'il se retrouve dans une position plutôt... pratique! Et, d'un cris, il integre le corps d'Akiya. (ou son cul, c'est vous qui voyez... XD)

Hiroto se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Le réveil indique 3h27. Pourquoi se réveille-t-il?... ah, si, il le sait : il ne sent plus la chaleur de son amant contre lui. Aussi, il ouvre doucement les yeux et distingue dans le noir le chanteur qui le regarde, silencieux.

Hiroto- mmh... qu'est-ce que tu fais?... pourquoi tu dors pas?

Ruki- j'me rend juste compte de la chance que j'ai... j't'admire...

Intérieurement trop heureux, le plus jeune cache ce trouble en faisant mine de bouder, et tend son bras; Ruki ne bouge pas. Il entreprend donc de bouger pour aller se coller contre lui et retrouver la chaleur de son corps.

Hiroto- Ruki, je t'aime...

Le chanteur le serre très fort dans ses bras :

- moi aussi, koibito...

- Mayaaaaa?...

L'intéressé ne répond pas. Kanon soupir et se plante au beau milieu du salon, les poings sur les hanches. Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé? Le bassiste ne tarde pas à avoir la réponse : Maya pose sans prévenir un bandeau sur ses yeux, surgissant par derrière.

Maya- un petit jeu, ça te dit?

Kanon- euh... chui sensé te r'trouver les yeux bandés, c'est ça?

Maya- exact!

Kanon- et c'est quoi le but? qu'est-ce que je gagne?

Maya- un mec à poil

Kanon- ooooh, intéressant! ok, chui partant!

Et, sans rien ajouter, Maya part en courrant.

Après avoir passé une bonne demie-heure à lui courrir après comme il peut, Kanon entend son amant ouvrir une porte et lui saute dessus, le bloquant contre le mur. Au lieu de lui enlever son bandeau, le chanteur lui retire ses vêtements. Ce n'est qu'une fois totalement nu et étendu sur le lit qu'il lui fait recouvrir la vue. La suite? ben, une toute autre sorte de jeu se déroula ensuite!


	17. Chapter 17

Reita plaquant Uruha contre un mur et l'embrassant à n'en plus finir... Ruki et Hiroto marchant main dans la main... de même pour Tora et Akiya... Aoi et Kai dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans l'eau... Bou et Takuya faisant des châteaux de sable, innocents seulement en apparence... Miyavi et Masumi ne pouvant s'empêcher de se mettre des mains à tout bout de champ... Die et Shinya, et Kyo et Kaoru n'étants franchement pas mieux... Maya et Kanon s'échangeant leur sucette toutes les deux minutes... Nao et Shou tout le temps collés ensembles... et Saga et Toshiya se dévorant du regard à toute heure de la journée, maudissant les autres d'être souvent avec eux, et les empêchant de faire ce dont ils ont vraiment envie...

Aucun d'eux ne se sentaient épiés...

Uruha- mmh... Reita?

Le bassiste revient sur le lit et s'asseoit à côté de son amant, qui pointe sur lui des yeux fatigués :

- qu'est-ce que tu fais?... tu t'en vas?

Reita- oui, mais t'inquiète pas je reviens ce soir, on m'a appellé pour que j'aille régler un truc par rapport aux dernières photos qu'on a faite...

Il se penche et embrasse le blond, allant titiller son entre-jambes une dernière fois avant de s'en aller. Il se retire toute fois assez rapidement, arrachant à son amant un gémissement de frustration.

Reita- allé, j'vais vite rev'nir, t'en fais pas!

Uruha boude - mouais... d'accord...

Le bassiste le regarde tellement tendrement que lorsqu'il se lève et s'en va, le déchirement de la séparation est tellement grand que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer... c'est grave que même!!

Kanon- allé, Uruchan, il va pas te revenir en morceaux, ton chéri!

Uruha- ui, ze sais... TT

Aoi- nan, moi je sais ce qu'il a!

Devant le regard interrogateur de tous les autres, il poursuit :

- en fait, il peut pas tenir une journée sans baiser!!

Le blond rougit largement jusqu'aux oreilles :

- ba... hein?... de quoi... moi?!

Aoi, fier de lui, acquièce et sourit. Il se sent par ailleurs gagnant, puisqu'Uruha ne le contredit pas. Kai lui tape gentillement le bras.

Aoi- ah, chut! t'as rien à dire, toi non plus tu peux pas tenir!

Le batteur devient presque plus rouge que le blond, et retourne en vittesse dans le cuisine s'occuper de sa popotte, pendant que tous les autres éclatent de rire.

Après avoir passé plus de quatre heures avec tous les autres à manger le midi chez Aoi et à discuter avec eux, Uruha décide de rentrer chez lui prendre une douche (histoire de faire passer le temps en attendant le retour de Reita). Il se déshabille, entre dans la douche et commence à faire couller l'eau, s'adossant au mur en réfléchissant à sa vie future avec son bassiste, lorsqu'il croit entendre un bruit. Il tire le rideau et attend, l'eau coullant toujours. Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et une voix qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre s'élever :

- Uruchan, tu me fais une petite place?

Le guitariste reste figé et sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il se plaque toute fois contre le mur, tétanisé. Il distingue l'ombre de l'intrus bouger, puis s'arrêter : il ouvre le rideau. Kisaki contemple alors le corps nu et dévoilé du blond, trop heureux d'avoir enfin sa revanche et de pouvoir avoir son bien-aimé à lui tout seul.

Uruha- ... qu'est-ce que... tu viens faire là?!

Kisaki- ben profiter de l'absence de "rei-rei" pardis!!

Uruha- sors... d'ici... tout de suite!!

L'intéressé ne prête aucune attention à ce que le guitariste vient de dire et entreprend de se déshabiller pour le rejoindre. Des cicatrices étaient encore visibles de son visage à son ventre, et Uruha ne peut retenir des grimaces.

Kisaki- c'est beau, hein? et je le dois à ton cher Rei-Rei, ainsi qu'à Die.

Le visage du blond devient plus dur :

- je t'ai dit de t'en aller!

Kisaki- ah, ça, je crainds que ce ne soit pas possible, Uruchan!!

Le guitariste ouvre la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Il tente ensuite de sortir de la douche et attraper une serviette mais Kisaki l'en empêche, et le plaque contre lui, descendant ses mains pour qu'elles se referment sur ses fesses..

Uruha- héé!! nan mais tu vas t'arrêter, ouais? merde, mais t'es complètement malade!!

Kisaki- de toi!! t'avais pas encore compris ou je dois te faire un dessin?!

Uruha tentant de se dégager - nan, c'est bon, merci!! et quoi? si je refuse, tu vas faire quoi? violer l'homme que tu aimes?

Kisaki- si c'est nécessaire, j'vois pas où est le problème.

Devant le regard déterminé du bassiste, Uruha commence soudain à prendre peur.

Uruha- ... tu rigoles... ne?

Kisaki- tu crois?

Le guitariste se sent palir :

- Ki... Kisaki... fais pas le con...

Kisaki- mais Uruchan, t'as pas encore compris que je suis prêt à tout pour toi?

Le blond ne veut pas en entendre d'avantage : il plaque ses mains sur le torse du bassiste et tend ses bras pour le repousser et sortir de la douche, mais Kisaki, une fois de plus, l'en empêche et le fait tomber dans la baignoire. Il s'allonge rapidement sur lui pour ne pas qu'il se relève et met sa main sur sa bouche, alors que le pauvre guitariste commence à pleurer de peur :

- mfisamfi... mfil fle mfplé... (Kisaki... s'il te plait XD)

Kisaki- tu veux dire quelque chose, Uruchan?

Uruha- MFISAMFI!! (KISAKI!! XD)

Kisaki- apparement ma main ne suffit pas pour que tu te taise...

Et sur ces mots, il embrasse sauvagement le blond, qui ne voit pas comment il va pouvoir s'en sortir. Il tente de barrer le passage au bassiste mais celui-ci lui mord la lèvre pour que se victime ouvre la bouche sous la douleur; ce qu'il se passe. Il en profite donc pour y fourrer sa langue, alors qu'Uruha essaye encore et toujours de le repousser, en vain. Sur un élan de volonté de se libérer, le guitariste remonte sa jambe et envoi ballader Kisaki à l'autre bout de la douche. Plein de larmes et essuyant le sang de sa lèvre, Uruha parvient à s'en aller de la salle de bain. Une unique solution lui vient à l'esprit : appeller Die.


	18. Chapter 18

Alors qu'Uruha monte son portable à son oreille dans un mouvement de désespoire, Kisaki surgit derrière lui et lui ote des mains. Il s'approche de la fenêtre, l'ouvre en grand et lance le portable aussi loin qu'il le peut.

Kisaki- tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais tout te laisser gacher, Uruchan?

Puis le voyant prêt à s'élancer hors de la chambre, il courre vers la porte et lui barre la route.

Kisaki- ah, non, ça non plus, pas le droit!

Mais alors que le bassiste semble se tripoter le dos, le blond profite de cette baisse de garde pour élever son poing; énorme erreure : Kisaki ne se tripotait pas. Sa veste accrochée sur la porte, il avait attrapé comme il avait pu dans une de ses poches une paire de menottes, et avait à présent enfermé un des poignets de son bien-aimé, réagissant au quart de tour à l'éllant de ce dernier.

Kisaki- alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça?

L'intéressé ne répond pas à cette provocation et serre les dents. Le bassiste le tire alors vers le lit, tels un chien et son maître. Difficilement, il l'installe selon son désir, Uruha se débattant tant bien que mal avec des larmes de rage, d'impuissance et de peur, en vain.

Uruha- Kisaki... j't'en supplie... fais pas ça...

Ce dernier sourit simplement et finit d'attacher les deux mains du guitariste aux barreaux du lit. Il monte ensuite à califourchon sur lui, leur deux corps étants déjà nus. Et comme Uruha se débat et se tortille sous lui, Kisaki lui attrape les machoires et, le maintenant droit comme il peut, l'embrasse d'un baiser sauvage, sans plus aucun sentiment, leur dents s'entrechoquant. Comme la première fois où le bassiste s'était emparé de sa bouche contre sa volonté, Uruha, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, monte ses jambes et frappe violemment de ses genoux le dos de son ennemi. Celui-ci se redresse et manque de vaciller sous la douleur, mais se ressaisit rapidement, plaquant la paume de ses mains sur le torse du blond pour le maintenir en place, et lui montrer qu'il est au pouvoir. Kisaki s'allonge de tout son long sur sa victime et descend sa main ceresser ses flancs puis titiller son membre.

Uruha- salaud! arrête... ça... tout de suite!!

Kisaki- non, non, non!

Uruha- merde, Kisaki!!

L'intéressé détourne la tête, puis regarde à nouveau le guitariste avec un sourir plus que satisfait :

- t'as beau me demander d'arrêter, Uruchan, j'en connais un qui n'est pas d'accord avec toi...

Le blond détourne le regard, géné, vexé, et énervé, maudissant son corps et s'excusant mentalement à son amant. Kisaki se penche à son oreille, prenant la voix la plus sensuelle qui soit :

- je vais te doner tellement de plaisir, Uruchan, que tu n'auras plus jamais envie de retourner voir Rei-rei...

Uruha- c'est pas bon de rêver tout éveillé, tu sais...

Une seule issue lui apparaît alors à l'esprit : laisser Kisaki étancher sa soif de plaisir, puis s'échapper pendant qu'il sombre dans le gouffre de l'extase. Mais sa super idée tombe en ruine quand il prend conscience d'une chose : il est attaché au lit et n'a pas les clefs des menottes. Soumis, il arrête donc de gigotter, résigné au pire.

Kisaki- euh, Uruchan, chui heureux que t'es enfin accepté ce qu'il t'arrive, mais baiser un légume, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux...

Uruha- ne t'attend pas à autre chose venant de moi...

Le bassiste le fixe sans plus aucune expression :

- oh, ne parles pas trop vite, mon coeur, t'aura beau jouer les légumes, tu finiras de toutes façons par crier mon nom et me supplier de...

Uruha- ferme-la, enculé!! t'aura peut-être ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, mais je s'rais jamais amoureux de toi! tu m'entends?! JAMAIS!! alors, vas-y, défoule-toi, mais tu le paieras, j'te l'promets!!

Kisaki lui rit au nez :

- ben voyon!!... j'attends de voir ça!... en attendant...

Il se penche et embrasse Uruha dans le cou, commençant à lui faire des suçons. Puis, recommençant à lui titiller son membre, il descent embrasser et mordre son torse, avant de descendre encore plus bas pour engouffer son bas-ventre. Le guitariste détourne la tête et se mord la lèvre; ce qui fait évidemment sourir Kisaki. Se remplissant la bouche maintes et maintes fois, ce dernier écarte de plus en plus les jambes du blond, qui n'essaie même plus de résister, anéanti par son incapacité à contrer l'ennemi.

Kisaki- tu apprécies, Uruchan, j'en suis sur!...

Et devant son absence de réponse, le bassiste sourit de plus belle. Sourir qui s'efface rapidement quand il voit son bien-aimé pleurer plus encore en silence.

Uruha A LUI-MÊME! - excuse-moi, Reita, mon amour, je t'aime, je suis désolé...

Kisaki- ok, tu le prend comme ça...

Il se lève et retourne vers la porte fouiller dans sa veste, ce qui, cette fois, fait réagir Uruha qui se redresse pour constater non sans apréhension que le bassiste revient sur le lit avec du gros scotch et un fouet à la main. Indigné, le blond ouvre la bouche en grand. Mais décidé depuis pas mal de minutes à ne plus dire un seul mot, il détourne la tête et serre à nouveau les dents. Kisaki le détache avec précaution pour ensuite le rattacher dans l'autre sens, plus pratique pour lui "imposer" sa volonté. Le blond le sent entrer en lui, non sans violence (après l'avoir baillonné avec le scotch) avec un grognement de satisfaction. Ses coups de reins étants tellement brefs, intenses, presque barbares, qu'Uruha se retient avec difficulté de crier... en même temps, il peut pas!! XDDD... ce qui l'ammène à gémir en pleurant sous la douleur.

Kisaki- nan, sérieux, là, me laisse pas tout faire!

Mais Uruha est plus que résolu à jouer les légumes. Ce qui "força" le bassiste à empoigner son fouet et à donner le premier coup, sur son flanc droit.

Le petit chanteur blond s'arrête, se baisse et rammasse perplexe un portable éclaté en quatre parties. Il revient sur ses pas et entre dans la maison de son amant. Ce dernier, affalé devant la télévision, se redresse immédiatement en le voyant arriver avec une expression étrange.

Kaoru- qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, koibito?

Kyo- euh... ben... j'ai trouvé ça...

Et il lui plante sous le nez le "portable" trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le guitariste se lève brusquement :

- j'ai... peur de ce que c'est et de ce que ça voudrait dire... on va voir Die!...

Kyo- euh... ouais, j'te suis!

Les deux amants se pointent devant le roux et le batteur de la même façon que Kyo s'était pointé devant Kaoru. Et, sans, dire un mot, Die empoigne ses trois compagnons (et ouais, juste avec deux mains, il est trop fort!!! XD) et les traine jusque chez Kanon.

Die- dis-moi que j'me trompe, s'il te plait...

Kanon- désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est bien le portable d'Uruchan...

Die- et je suppose qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut expliquer pourquoi Kyo l'a trouvé par terre, dehors, et dans cet état?

non de la tête général

Kanon- c'est bizarre, il ne s'en sépare jamais d'habitude...


	19. Chapter 19

- moshimoshi Reita, Takehito desu, tu saurais pas où est Kisaki pas hasard?

Reita- euh, ben, nan... et à vrai dire je m'en fou, pourquoi?

Takehito- il est partis depuis avant-hier sans m'expliquer pourquoi, et j'ai plus de nouvelles depuis...

Reita- ben pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

Le bassiste le sent alors timide et hésitant à l'autre bout du fil :

- euh... on est... on est ensembles, 'fin... il était chez moi...

Reita- ah, ok, ben non, désolé, je sais pas où il est...

Et il met fin à la conversation. Instinctivement, il compose le numéro d'Uruha; jamais il ne répondit. Angoissé, il lance alors à son manager :

- c'est bon, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je rentre!!

Aucun des membres de l'équipe ne peut protester; le bassiste est déjà partis.

Reita à lui-même - merde pas le pauvre Takehito, qui f'rait pas d'mal à une mouche! ce connard va le faire souffrir.

Kaoru appui sur la touche rouge de son portable :

- j'arrive pas le joindre.

Kanon- comment on va faire pour le prévenir?

Die- ben déjà, on peut tirer Uruha de là à nous tous, pas tellement besoin de Reita...

Kanon- ok... comment on s'y prend?

Coups de reins trop violents, coups de fouet faisant saigner...

Uruha ne peut en supporter d'avantage et gémit de douleur, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kisaki. Le bassiste tombe d'épuisement à côté du blond. Il le voit tremblant, pleurant, presque évanouit sous la douleur. Mais il ne se sent pas complètement satisfait. Aussi, il retourne son bien-aimé et le rattache face à lui, pour une nouvelle fois le pénétrer brutalement, tout en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Die- bon, ok, on coince ce connard et on fait vite fait sortir Uruha de là?

Tous acquiècent. Ils avaient passé plus d'une demie-heure à décider de la façon dont ils allaient sauver le blond, bien conscients que ce temps précieux bénéficiait à Kisaki de profiter encore plus de lui, mais ils étaient tous bien déterminés à lui faire payer; et même le tuer, si cela était nécessaire (ça devient grave là ke mm !!!)

Ils arrivent donc devant la porte de chez Uruha, et se regardent tous avant d'entrer, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ils grimacent tous en entendant des cris et des gémissements, de la part des deux hommes; tantôt de plaisir, tantôt de douleur. Ne cherchant pas tous les chemins pour y arriver, Die défonse du pied la porte de la chambre; Kisaki n'était plus là. Ils restent figés sur place en découvrant la scène qui se présente à leurs yeux : Uruha était attaché aux barreaux du lit par des menottes, complètement nu, et ne parraîssait pas réagir. Bon nombre de larmes était encore visible sur ses joues, mais il n'avait aucune marques sur son beau visage. Son corps, en revanche, était entièrement meurtris par le sang, les plaies, les rougeures, et les sauveurs du blond ouvrent la bouche en grand en découvrant le fouet posé à coté de lui. Ils s'élancent tous d'un coup pour le détacher et le sortir de là, lorsqu'une voix dure se fait entendre :

- stop! ne faites pas un pas de plus!!

Kisaki surgit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, et brandit son portable à la main.

Kisaki- si vous le touchez, vous le paierez!

Die- tu crois pas que ce serait plutôt à nous de dire ça?! nan mais je rêve! pour qui tu te prends, là!?!

Le bassiste se rapproche du lit, son portable toujours à la main.

Kisaki- j'ai là le moyen très rapide pour vous de faire la une de la presse à scandales et de détruire votre image... donc le fait de ne pas le toucher désigne Uruha est un simple conseil!...

Tous le regardent sans comprendre.

Kisaki- j'ai en ma possession des superbes photos de vous tous "batiffolant", ou plus s'y affiniter, avec votre mec, et votre "situation" peut se retrouver à la vue de tous en un instant.

Kanon les dents serrées - quel connard!!!

Reita débarque alors en trombe en bousculant tout le monde. Il veut s'élancer vers son amant presque inconscient, mais n'en croit pas ses yeux lorsque Die et Kanon le retiennent par le bras d'un même geste.

Reita- mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bordel!!!?!!!?!!!!!

Kisaki- ils font tout simplement ce que je leur ai ordonné

Reita- ... c'est-à-dire??!!!!!

Kisaki- c'est-à-dire que si tu t'approches de lui tu le regrettera!

Reita en reste bouche bé :

- nan mais je rêve là...

Uruha- mmh... Rei... ta...

Kisaki s'asseoit à côté de lui et caresse son visage :

- chut... ne bouge pas, mon coeur...

Enfin, Reita remarque l'état de son amant, et ne peut en suporter la vue. Die lui résume à voix basse la situation. Ne pouvant secourir le blond d'aucune façon, Reita fait éclater sa rage en frappant violemment le mur de son poing, des larmes de colère commençant à perler dans ses yeux. Uruha ouvre lantement les paupières et tente de trouver son amant du regard, puisqu'il est parvenu à entendre sa voix.

Uruha- ... Rei... ta...

L'intéressé se retourne et le fixe, manquant de fondre en larmes, se faisant violence pour ne pas tuer Kisaki sur le champs et venir en aide à son amant.

Uruha- ... Rei... ta... je suis... tellement... désolé...

Le bassiste s'apprête à répondre, mais Kisaki le devance :

- et oui, t'as vu, il est désolé mais il te quitte

Uruha- nan... c'est pas ça... Kisaki... ordure... laisse-moi, maintenant...

Kisaki- oooh, c'est à cause du fouet que tu dis ça?... excuse-moi, mon ange, mais il fallait bien te ménager un peu!

Kanon manque alors de s'étouffer :

- un peu?!? tu veux rire?!?!!? k'so, regarde l'état dans lequel tu l'as mis!!!

Kisaki esquise un sourire

Kaoru- nan mais il sourit, en plus...

Et, le sentant prêt à se jeter sur lui, Kisaki se redresse et montre à nouveau son portable :

- j'vais vous apprendre un truc encore plus intéressant voyez-vous, me tabasser ne vous servira a rien : quelqu'un m'attend avant minuit, et s'il ne m'a pas vu, les photos seront publiées... quoi qu'il arrive donc! j'vais encore plus en profiter : vous allez rester là pendant que je m'ammuse encore un peu avec lui re-désigne Uruha et interdiction de s'en aller, comme de m'en empêcher ... sinon vous savez ce qu'il arrivera! de toute façon si vous avez bien compris le truc, vous aller bien gentillement assister à ce qu'il va suivre, ne rien faire, et me laisser m'en aller

Aucun des intéressés ne dit mot, tellement ils sont abasourdit par ce qu'ils viennent d'entendre. Mais le plus atteind de tous est évidamment Reita : il comprend doucement qu'il va devoir subir la vue de son amant se faisant violer sans rien dire, et qu'il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher cela d'arriver...


	20. Chapter 20

Tous sont tellement bouche bé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne fait un seul geste, et Kisaki en profite pour monter sur Uruha qui émet de faibles "... non... Kisaki... arrête...".

Kisaki- en fait j'aurais jamais du t'enlever ce scotch de ta bouche... mais c'est vrai que me priver de t'embrasser était un véritable suppice...

Il aggripe les hanches du blond, les soulève et butte en lui, sous les regards de tous les autres. Imaginez le supplice que c'était pour Reita... Shinya, Kyo et Kanon détournent le regard, incapables de tenir. Die et Kaoru, quant à eux, s'empregnent des moindres faits et gestes de Kisaki pour mieux accumuler leur rage et pouvoir le tuer comme il faut lorsqu'ils le pourraient.

Reita à lui-même - ... quelqu'un attend son retour... avant minuit... espèce de con! Takehito!! merde, mais tu sais que t'es un vrai baka, en fait? à quoi tu tiens le plus? Shima ou ta putain d'image?... nan mais la question se pose même pas...

Il relève les yeux vers son amant qui semble évanouit sous la douleur. Brusquement, il attrape son portable et le lance à Die :

- appelle Takehito !!!

Kisaki, prit au dépourvu, saisit le plus rapidement possible son propre portable et appui sur la touche verte :

- trop tard, j'ai lancé le signal!! (on dirrait qu'une bombe a été larguée XDDD) préparez-vous à faire la une!!

Reita se lance sur lui en le frappant violemment; ce qui le fait tomber du lit :

- Die, qu'est-ce que tu fous!!

Die dans le couloir - ça sonne, ça sonne!!

Kaoru, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qu'il se passe, vient en aide à Reita en maintenant Kisaki en place. Shinya, Kanon et Kyo se précipitent vers Uruha et entreprenent de le détacher doucement.

Reita- Die, écoute-moi!! Takehito est juste le jouet de moment de cette ordure, il m'a appelé toute à l'heure! Explique-lui ce qu'il se passe et s'il ne te crois pas, demande-lui simplement de ne pas donner ces putains de photos!!

Kisaki- ah ouais?! et moi je l'ai appelé juste avant de rendre visite à ton mec, il sait très bien ce qu'il doit faire!

Reita- Die, supplie-le de ne pas donner ces photos et de t'écouter!!

Die- wakaruyo!! chui pas baka à ce point, quand même!

Shinya recouvre Uruha d'un drap, et Kyo et Kanon l'aident à transporter le blond hors de la chambre sans lui faire mal.

Kisaki- mendokusei!!

Reita lui en retourne une belle :

- ta gueule!!!

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, Die étant toujours au téléphone, et Reita et Kaoru confortablement assis sur Kisaki. Kyo revient alors :

- c'est bon, on a raccompagné Uruchan chez Reita et Shin et Kanon sont restés là-bas pour veiller sur lui...

Reita- arigato...

Die re-rentre dans la chambre à son tour :

- je... Takehito était vraiment mal... j'crois qu'à la fin, il pleurait... quoi qu'il en soit, j'lui ai dit qu'on passerait chez lui récupérer les photos et la carte où ce connard les a foutu...

Kisaki- vous en avez pas marre de tout faire foirer??

Reita et Kaoru le fixent comme s'il était fou. Puis, tandis que l'un lui donne un bon coup de poing dans le ventre, l'autre le giffle en lui laissant une belle marque rouge.

Kaoru- tu rigoles là, j'espère?!

L'intéressé lève un sourcil pour faire comprendre que non.

Kaoru- nan mais tu crois pas que ça serait plutôt à nous de dire ça????

Kisaki les dents serrées - mais bien sur...

Le guitaiste ainsi que Reita se relèvent, et tous deux lui enfournent une belle volée de coups de pieds dans l'estomac, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas de son avis.

Die après quelques temps - bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui?... on le tue ou on le donne à la police?

Reita et Kaoru, accompagnés par Kyo, répondent évidemment la première solution. Die, lui, l'aurait extremement souhaité, mais la raison refait surface et, même s'il meurt d'envie de tuer Kisaki lui-même, essai de résonner ses trois compagnons en leur expliquant que cela ne ferait que leur créer des ennuits et que ce serait eux qui se retrouveraient en prison. Tous semblent comprendre, mais Reita et Kaoru se regardent avec un air malicieux et, après avoir comprit d'un regard ce qu'ils allaient faire, empoignent Kisaki, le soulèvent et le plaquent contre le mur pour le ruer de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne... et jusqu'à ce qu'il perde une dent!! Et ce dernier ne trouve rien de mieux à faire qu'à rire, ce qui remotive encore plus ses aggresseurs. Ils le jetent par terre, et alors que Reita lui fait une prise toute bizarre, les trois autres grimacent en entendant un bruit pas très agréable a l'oreille : Reita avait cassé le bras droit de Kisaki, qui criait maintenant de douleur. On pouvait enfin voir de la peur dans ses yeux , pour la première fois; et Reita en est ravi. Alors qu'il se relève et affiche un grand sourire, il se tourne vers Die :

- on fait la jambe gauche? ou la ch'ville, comme tu veux.

Die- mdr ba s'qui viendra!! XD

Kisaki voyant les deux musiciens approcher dangeureusement - Die... Re... Reita... vous rigolez...ne??

Die et Reita- tu crois?

Et ils ne lui laissent pas le temps de répondre : sa cheville était cassée.

Die se relevant d'un air satisfait - bon, prochaine étape : s'assurer qu'Uruchan va bien, et on ramène ce truc à Takehito en allant récupérer ce qu'il faut.

Après avoir remit de l'ordre dans la chambre (et jeté le fouet), Reita attache Kisaki à une chaise sans le soigner ni l'habiller, et le laisse dans la maison, seul, pour aller avec Kyo, Kaoru et Die rejoindre Uruha.

Il le trouvent en arrivant dans le lit, rahbillé, désinfecté, bandé, Shinya et Kanon à son chevet; il se reposait. Reita prend une chaise et s'installe près de ses compagnons, près de son amant.

Shinya- il respire normalement, c'est déjà ça... 'faut le laisser se reposer maintenant.

Reita- ok, merci pour tout... j'vais rester avec lui, vous pouvez partir, encore merci... demain, on ira chez Take...

Uruha- mmmh... Reita... non... pas lui... Reita...

L'intéressé se rapproche de lui et lui prend la main :

- chuut, Shima, je suis là, cette ordure ne te fera plus de mal...

Le guitariste ouvre lentement les yeux et sourit tendrement. Il pose une main sur la joue du bassiste et murmure :

- Ryo, c'est toi...

Reita- oui, mon ange...

Uruha- ... dis... j'ai rêvé que... que... y'avait Kisaki et...

Reita- euh... Shima..., mon coeur... c'était pas un rêve...

Les autres jugent alors bon de s'en aller, laissant les deux amants s'expliquer. Reita sent Uruha se crisper et ouvrir de grand yeux plein de terreur.

Reita- t'inquiète pas, il a eu ce qu'il méritait, tu ne risques plus rien, maintenant.

De violents sanglots parcourent le guitariste, et Reita le prend dans ses bras, se voulant rassurant.

Uruha- ... oh mon... Dieu... Reita... je suis... tellement... désolé... si tu savais...

Puis, bougeant au rythme de ses sanglots, le blond se rend compte de la douleur que lui procurent les blessures sur son corps.

Reita- eh, c'est pas grave, Shima, c'était pas ta faute, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime et tu le sais!

Mais comme l'intéressé ne répond pas, le bassiste s'écarte, passe un doigt sous son menton et redresse son visage.

Reita- dis-moi que tu le sais!

Le guitariste acquièce :

- oui, je le sais... Reita, je t'aime!

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier l'embrasse passionément. Puis, en prenant soins de ne pas trop le coller pour ne pas lui faire mal, il se glisse sous les draps, et tous deux s'endorment ainsi, essayant d'oublier les terribles évènements de la journée.


	21. Chapter 21

Le landemain, le guitariste dormant toujours, Reita prend soin de quitter le lit en douceur. Il change ses vêtements, prend un petit déjeuner, et en prépare un à son amant qu'il pose sur la table de nuit en face de lui, puis se rend chez Die. Celui-ci l'accueil en caleçon, l'air encore plus fatigué que lui. Le roux lui demande de lui laisser le temps - ainsi qu'à Shinya - de s'habiller avant de mettre en route cette super journée. Mais le batteur débarque alors dans le salon, un drap sur les épaules ne cachant pas son corps nu :

- Die? qui s'était? tu... WAAAAAAAHHH !!!

Il rabbat le plus vite possible le drap sur lui, rouge pivoine, sous les éclats de rire du plus jeune.

Le soleil est la seule cause du réveil du beau blond. Une fraction de seconde, il prend peur, son amant ne se trouvant pas avec lui dans le lit. Mais il aperçoit le plateau déjeuner qui lui fait face et sourit tendrement. Il se redresse lentement (eh beh ouais, il a mal partout, hein!!) et attrape le petit papier trônant au beau milieu du plateau; il est évidemment de Reita :_ "voila un petit cadeau pour bien commencer la journée (et ouais, chui capable de faire à bouffer!! XD) Ne t'inquiète pas si chui pas là, chui chez Die, mais je reviens vite! j'te laisserai plus seul trop longtemps, et rassure-toi, j'ai fermé la maison_

_A toute à l'heure, mon bel ange._

_Ton coeur qui t'aime."_

Le guitariste sourit de plus belle et tente de s'asseoir pour pouvoir manger; le bruit de la porte se fait entendre. Reita rentrait. Il ouvre lentement la porte de la chambre.

Reita- eh oh stop! On bouge plus!!

Le guitariste s'immobilise, et met les mains en l'air :

- quoi quoi ?!?

Le blond s'avance et s'asseoit sur le lit aux côtés de son amant :

- chui vraiment baka! j'viens de penser qu'tu peux pas trop bouger alors que j't'ai laissé un p'tit déj'!

L'intéressé se met à rire amoureusement (l'est trop fort, hein XD) et montre le plateau - et la lettre - d'un mouvement de tête :

- arigato gozaimashita... aishiteru...

Ne pouvant évidemment pas se contenir, Reita s'avance encore et embrasse l'homme de sa vie. Tout d'abord le plus tendrement possible; mais il intensifie le baiser au fur et à mesure, et Uruha se sent plaqué contre les barreaux du lit. Il met fin à l'échange avec une grimace.

- A itai! Reita, s'il te plait, j'ai mal...

Le bassiste se retire vivement et fixe le blond avec inquiétude :

- GOMEN NASAI!! ça va??

Uruha- ça va, ça va, je survis"

Il avance sa tête pour un autre baiser; que Reita lui donne sans le toucher.

Reita après quelques minutes - dis... tu veux pas manger?

Uruha sourit - si, biensur

Le bassiste affiche un sourire malicieux, attrape une première tartine et la plante sous le nez de son bel amant.

Reita- ... fait AAAAAAAAHHH

L'intéressé se prête volontier au jeu, l'esprit pas moins pervers : il ouvre la bouche en grand, et lance, après avoir avalé la première bouchée :

- j'préfèrerai faire AAAAHH pour autre chose...

Reita- ouais, tu préfèrerai avoir autre chose dans la bouche, quoi

Uruha- ... c'est ça

Reita- fait gaffe sinon je te prends au mot!

Mais au moment où le guitariste fait ballader ses mains vers l'entrejambe de son amant et titille sa braguette pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y voit aucun inconvénient, Die ouvre la porte et passe sa tête dans l'ouverture :

- eh dites! Reita j'te rappelle qu'on attend, et que tu nous as pas ram'né chez toi pour que tu te tape ton mec, mais pour regler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute!

Reita soupir - wakaruyo...

Il se tourne vers son guitariste préféré qui affiche une mine désolée.

Reita- bon... j'peux te d'mander d'aller chercher Kao, Kyo et Kanon, s'teuplait? moi j'finis d'lui donner son p'tit déj'.

Die- ok... mais pas de bétises, hein ?! XD

Uruha- t'inquiètes, de toutes façons chui pas en état"

Le bassiste s'aperçoit que le soleil commence déjà à être haut dans le ciel. Il laisse à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, et prend lentement conscience de son état. Il crit de douleur lorsqu'il tente de bouger ses bras. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cela; c'était comme si des membres avaient été rompu. Les évênements de la veille lui reviennent alors, et le fait qu'il ai un bras et une cheville cassés le fait sourire : même s'il s'en était tiré avec de graves sequelles, il avait pu coucher avec l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer (tordu ce mec XD). Après la bouffée de chaleur qu'il ressentit en pensant à cela, un frisson le parcourt, et il s'aperçoit qu'il est entièrement nu, attaché à une chaise, et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant un Uruha également nu et attaché comme il l'est. Il entend le bruit des clefs dans la cerrure et se rend compte alors qu'il trône au beau milieu du salon. Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant puis de pas se font entendre et une voix s'élève en même temps qu'un bras le frappant violemment au visage :

Reita- alors, bien dormis, l'ordure?

Son ton est évidemment dénué de toute sympathie. Il le méprise du regard, voudrait le tuer sur le champ, mais une main sur son épaule l'en dissuade.

Shinya- laisse, je m'en occupe...

Le blond s'exécute, sachant pertinemment que de tous les musiciens présents, le batteur était certainement le plus mature de tous. Mais alors que tous s'attendent à ce qu'il sermone Kisaki jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à pleurer et implorer leur pardon, Shinya met toute sa force dans un manifique et remarquable coup de poing qu'il lui donne sur la joue la moins marquée, et en fait renverser la chaise et son occupant, faisant raviver dans un accord parfait la douleur de sa cheville et de son bras cassés. Tous restent bouche bé par le geste du batteur, puis Die s'avance et le prend dans ses bras en l'embrassant :

- I-LOVE-YOU !!

Mais le plus jeune met fin au baiser et se dégage de l'étreinte de son amant pour relever brutalement un Kisaki gisant au sol. Rassemblant tout son courage pour faire en sorte de rester calme, il le fait avancer en boitant sous les regards incrédules de tous les autres, sans prononcer un seul mot, n'en ayant nul besoin. Se disant qu'ils le laisseraient nu aux yeux de tous une fois dehors, Kaoru prend conscience qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être dénudé ainsi dans un avion. Aussi, il se rend dans la salle de bain dans le but d'emporter un peignoire avant de rejoindre les autres à l'exterieur. Reita s'aperçoit alors de la présence de... Maya!

Reita- euh... tu m'expliques s'qu'il fait là?

Kanon la grenouille s'accrochant à son bras - il voulait juste rester avec moi parce qu'il en a marre que j'parte tout le temps.

Reita- ...

Uruha détourne le regard de la fenêtre et affiche un tendre sourire lorsqu'il voit son amant entrer dans la chambre. Celui-ci s'avance et s'asseoit à ses côtés en caressant doucement sa joue.

Reita- écoutes, mon ange, avec Die, Shin, Kao et Kyo, on va r'tourner en ville, chez Takehito, il reste encore deux-trois trucs à regler...

Uruha- tu reviens vite?

Reita- dès qu'on a fini, ne t'inquiète pas

La porte se r'ouvre alors pour y laisser passer une petite tête blonde.

Reita- et puis... Maya et Kanon vont rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

Uruha- ... Maya?

Reita- euh, oui, il voulait pas quitter l'autre baka, alors j'ai du lui résumer s'qu'il s'est passé... tu m'en veux?"

Le guitariste soupir en souriant :

- comment j'pourrais t'en vouloir?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, le blond avance sa tête et s'amuse à chercher la bouche de son amant qui, au bout de quelques secondes de retenue, lui offre, trop impatient. Kanon débarque alors en trombe dans la pièce :

- stop stop stop!! allé allé, Reita, gros baka, décolle toi de là! (géniales les rimes XD) on s'en occupe de ton mec, t'inquiète pas! alors tu peux t'en aller!

Soupirant de la bétise du jeune bassiste, le blond se redresse et caresse les lèvres de son amant du bout des doigts.

Reita- à ce soir, mon coeur...

Uruha- je t'aime, Reita...

Reita- moi aussi, tu le sais...

Et Kanon se met à tirer sur le bras du bassiste :

- nan mais c'est bon, là! arrêtez cette super scène mélo-dramatique, ça craind! XD le jète hors de la chambre allé, ouste! va nous détruire ces putains d'photos!!

Puis il se tourne vers Uruha qui affiche un sourire désolé.

Reita- bon, allé, monsieur Kanon a été clair, on y go!!

Tous le regardent, surpris.

Die- o... ok!

Et ils commencent à marcher en direction de l'aéroport, traînant un Kisaki nu et n'osant plus dire un seul mot.


	22. Chapter 22

Declaration de l'auteur ( et oui j'm'y mets xDDDD) : bon ba voila j'ai décidé de continuer cette fic en l'écrivant au passé et plus au présent, parce que c'était vraiment trop gonflant!!... donc voila, s'il y en a que ça gêne, dites-le moi et je remettrai tout au présent

(au fait, dans cette fic là aussi, comme dans les deux autres, je n'appellerai plus Hiroto... ben Hiroto, mais Hiro XDD)

Kanon soupirant et s'assayant sur le lit aux côtés d'Uruha - alala... se tourne vers lui et affiche un sourire amical ... alors, ça va mieux?

Le guitariste acquièça d'un signe de tête et lui renvoya son sourire. Il leur était à tous reconnaissant de se soucier et de s'occuper de lui comme cela.

Uruha- j'ai mal partout, évidemment, quand je bouge... mais moins, ça s'aténue... même s'il va me falloir beaucoup de temps pour récupérer totalement"

Kanon reprit son sourire amical et se releva pour attraper le plateau :

- j'vais ranger tout ça

Et Maya bondit sur lui :

- j'viens avec toi!!

Kanon soupir gentillement - oui, si tu veux... s'cuse Uruchan, on revient!

Uruha- aucun problène, prennez votre temps... et merci de rester...

Kanon- hey, Uruchan, on se force pas, hein!

Uruha- je sais... mais j'vous remercie quand même.

Le bassiste lui sourit chaleureusement (p'tin un autre mister smile XD) et sortit de la chambre, le plateau dans les mains, et Maya sur ses pas. Arrivé à la cuisine, il eut à peine le temps de poser l'objet que son amant le prit par la taille, le retourna, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionément, une jambe glissant entre celles du bassiste. Celui-ci n'eut pa le temps de protester que le blond le décolla du mur et l'entraîna pour ensuite l'asseoire sur la table, puis lui écarter les jambes pour se recoller à lui et titiller sa braguette. Et, sentant leur besoin de s'oxygéner trop grand, Maya mit fin à l'échange, restant cependant collé aux lèvres de son bien-aimé, tremblant de désir.

Kanon- je... euh... on est là pour Uruchan...

Maya- oui, mais... j'ai enviiiiiiie TT

Kanon- et moi alors" c'est ta faute!

Le chanteur soupira en boudant :

- mais on va faire quoiiii? Lui jouer un spectacle de marionettes?

L'intéressé lui lança un regard moqueur :

- bon allé, tu te tiens sage pendant que j'fais la vaisselle et on r'tourne voir Uruchan, ok?

Maya- mouais "...

Hiro- ouiiiiiii!! avec plein de chocolat

Ruki- si tu veux...

Ils étaient tous deux à la fête forraine du coin, loin des problèmes d'Uruha, et Ruki avait proposé à son amant d'acheter une crêpe; avec évidemment beaucoup de succés. Le chanteur s'assit sur un banc pendant qu'Hiro alla chercher sa crêpe, avant de revenir la moitié de cette gourmandise déjà avallée, et trois doigts barbouillés de chocolat; que Ruki lécha avec beaucoup de sensualité, alors que des passants les observaient, outrés. Ils rirent tous deux à cela, puis Hiro finit sa crêpe en silence.

Ruki- alors, où tu veux aller maintenant?

Hiro- ben il reste un truc où t'es obligé d'aller quand tu viens à une fête forraine!... la grande roue!!!

Ruki acquièça en souriant, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la dite grande roue. Ils prirent leurs tickets, s'installèrent dans une cabine, et n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que le manège ai fait son tour. Cependant le destin en décida autrement : il s'immobilisa alors que nos deux musiciens n'avaient parcouru que la moitié du chemin; autrement dit, alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout en haut (ben voyons, comme de qu'est-ce que par hasard " 'fodrait que j'trouve plus original moua...). L'homme qui dirigeait la roue avait fait un malaise; il ne pouvait donc plus la faire tourner. Ruki fixa alors son amant. De toute évidence, ils en auraient pour un bon bout de temps, et une chose lui vint à l'esprit. Il se leva puis s'assit par terre, le dos contre son siège, les pieds contre celui de son compagnon, les jambes légèrement repliées.

Hiro- wow! tu nous fais quoi là?

Ruki- il paraît qu'en altitude, c'est encore mieux...

Un sourire pervers éclaira leur visage, et Hiro se laissa aller sur le chanteur pour se retrouver à califourchon sur son entrejambe.

Hiro se rapprochant de sa bouche - et bien je vais te laisser le plaisir de me le prouver...

Ils sourirent tous deux puis s'amusèrent à chercher leur bouche, sortant de temps à autres un bout de langue pour inciter l'autre à craquer; ce qu'ils firent dans un ensemble parfait. Un jeu de langue commença alors, chacun des participants donnant de grands coups tour à tour. Dans le but de faire frémir son amant de plaisir, Hiro insinua lentement et sournoisement ses mains sous son t-shirt, effleurant sa peau déjà brûlante du bout des doigts. Il sentit alors leurs deux envies grandissantes pressées l'une contre l'autre; puis discerna des titillements au niveau de sa ceinture : Ruki tentait comme il pouvait d'enlever le haut du pantalon du jeune guitariste. Ses efforts se soldèrent par un résultat positif : Hiro se redressa sur ses genoux, et son amant pu faire glisser le vêtement jusqu'à ceux-ci. Son caleçon suivit évidemment le même chemin. Et, comme le bassin du plus jeune se trouvait en face du chanteur, celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à happer son membre, entreprenant des mouvement de va et vient de sa bouche habille. Hiro trembla de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la chaude langue de son compagnon jouer avec son sexe, puis commença à gémir; ce qui incita son amant à aller plus vite. Le guitariste reposa violemment ses poings sur le siège lui faisant face en se libérant, se vidant dans un même temps dans la bouche de cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Il descendit ensuite sa tête pour l'embrasser, récupérant sur sa langue le peu de semence qu'il y restait. Ses mains descendirent encore plus bas, défaisant la braguette du chanteur, puis sortant son membre douloureusement tendu pour qu'enfin lui aussi assouvisse sa soif de plaisir. Il sentit les doigts de son aîné se ballader sous ses fesses, cherchant à entrer en lui, mais il lui fit comprendre par un regard que son seul souhait fut qu'il passe à l'étape suivante sans en passer par là. Il fit donc onduler son bassin, cherchant à entrer en contact avec le membre du chanteur; ce qui ne fit que l'exciter encore plus. Il le pénétra donc sans plus attendre, de la façon la plus amoureuse du monde (ouais, en gros ça veut dire doucement "). Tous deux gémirent à l'unisson, et ne tardèrent pas à s'engager dans la sombre route qui vous conduit inlasablement vers l'extase, sans chercher à s'en détourner; mais alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le pic ultime, la roue se remit en marche. Pénant pour remonter vers la réalité, du à leur récent orgasme, ils remirent de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements, puis se rassirent face à face, reprenant leur souffle et se souriant, s'efforçant de paraître le plus naturel possible.

Le bassiste frissona malgrés la saison lorsque, une fois l'avion parvenu à destination Kaoru lui retira son peignoire, et se retrouvant ainsi nu dans la rue. De toute façon, il l'avait mérité. Il avait fait du mal, beaucoup de mal, il le savait. Qui plus est à celui qu'il aimait, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Mais ne seriez-vous pas prêt à tout pour la personne qui compte plus que tout à vos yeux? Kisaki était tout simplement amoureux, et il connaissait les risques; mais il a tout tenté, et en paye à présent les lourdes conséquences. La tête baissée, il avançait - boitait serait plus juste - sans chercher à savoir où il était, avec "l'aide" de Kyo, qui lui donnait de temps à autres des coups dans le dos, histoire de lui rappeler qu'ils n'en avaient que faire qu'il soit blessé ou non, et qu'il fallait marcher. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux passants qui lui portaient des regards tantôt malsains, tantôt dégoutés; non. Tout ce qui lui importait était la seule pensée qui lui restait à l'esprit; Uruha. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant une porte qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Takehito aux yeux fatigués. Lui non plus n'aurait pas du subir les horreurs du bassiste, même s'il n'en avait été sa victime qu'indirectement. Il sourit tristement aux arrivants, Kisaki n'en faisant évidemment pas parti, puis les laissa entrer. Reita poussa violemment le bassiste à l'intérieure, qui manqua de tomber.

Reita- voilà... habille-le si tu veux, emmène-le à l'hopital si tu veux, mais un conseil, après ça, n'ai plus jamais affaire à lui...

Le guitariste acquièça gravement et parti vers une des pièces se trouvant au bout du couloir; puis revint une petite carte à la main. Il leur dit que toutes les photos étaient stoquées là, puis leur donna également les seules qui avaient été tirées. Il sembla ensuite porter tous les malheurs de monde lorsqu'il s'excusa d'avoir été mélé à cette histoire et d'avoir faillit publier ces clichés. Ils le rassurèrent, lui rappelant que cela n'avait pas été fait; puis le remercirent. Ils quittèrent l'appartement en passant devant Kisaki tour à tour, le poussant tous une fois pour qu'au final, il se retrouve au sol, incapable de résister, abattut.

Uruha pété de rire - naaaaan sérieuuuuux t'as vraiment fait çaaaaa????

Kanon- ouais j'te jure, c'était allucinant, il était comme ça, la bouche grande ouverte immite

Il racontait au guitariste le moment où il avait apprit à son père qu'il était gay, et comment celui-ci n'en revenait pas lorsqu'il le lui avait prouvé en embrassant son meilleur ami sous son nez. Cela faisait pleurer de rire le blond, et il en fut heureux, puisque son objectif avait été de lui redonner le sourire. Maya en revanche, riait moins, et avait passé presque toute la journée à essayer de lancer son amant, encore et encore, espérant que le guitariste aurait besoin de repos et qu'il les laisserait tranquil un moment; sans résultat. Mais alors qu'il commençait à désespérer pendant qu'il prennait le bassiste par la taille, Uruha lui adressa un sourire moqueur :

- bon allé, y'en à marre là, si vous aviez tant envie 'fallait l'dir et j'vous aurais d'mandé de dégager vite fait!! XD

Maya yeux plein d'espoir - tu nous laisserais? sérieux?

Uruha- bien sur que oui, je sais ce que c'est, et c'est pas bon de se retenir XD... allé bande de bakas, cassez-vous, y'a une autre chambre

Les deux intéressés envoyèrent des baisers de la main jusqu'au guitariste, puis se dépéchèrent de sortir de la chambre pour se rendre dans la voisine.Ils s'autèrent sur le lit défaisant leurs vêtements tout en s'embrassant, Maya faisait basculer le plus jeune sous lui, s'allongeant par-dessus. Il attrapa les poignets du blond et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête, offrant à son torse une miriade de baisers, tous plus osés les uns que les autres, descendant de plus en plus bas, se retrouvant rapidement au niveau de son bassin. Son amant de portant déjà plus de bas, il n'eut aucun mal à engouffrer son membre dressé et à lui faire atteindre l'orgasme rapidement. Il revint ensuite à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser tout en le pénétrant lentement, entammant une danse qu'il connaissaient tous deux par coeur. Et plus ils sombraient dans l'extase, plus Maya remontait une main pour venir glisser ses doigts dans celle de son amant et la tint fermement, amoureusement; retenez bien cette image, car ils resteront ainsi toute la nuit après s'être épuisés à s'aimer.


	23. Chapter 23

Finit; enfin. Nos quatre musiciens se trouvants à la plage, ils finissaient de faire brûler ce qui aurait put nuire à la carrière de bien des groupes. La fumée s'élevait haut dans le ciel, et un bassiste la regardait monter, soulagé que tout cela soit terminé. La seule chose qui lui importait à présent était de rejoindre son amant pour ne plus jamais le quitter. Il lui avait promit; et il l'aimait tant qu'il ne pouvait fallir à cela. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque le dernier bout de papier fut entièrement consummé, et ils reprirent le chemin des mobiles homes. Ils se quittèrent avec un faible sourire, et Reita alla retrouver son bien-aimé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, les lumières étaient éteintes, il était plus de 21h, et Uruha devait se reposer, si ce n'est dormir. Ce qui, en revanche, était moins normal, c'était que Kanon et Maya ne soient pas présents. Il avança avec précaution jusqu'à la deuxième chambre et entrouvrit la porte : les deux amoureux dormaient à points fermés, visiblement nus sous le drap qui ne recouvrait pas leur torse, et leur respiration était saccadée. Le bassiste sourit, amusé : Maya, au-dessus du plus jeune, tenait une de ses mains avec amour et fermeté.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'endroit où devait se trouver son homme. Une fois sur place, il enleva sa veste, son t-shirt et son pantalon pour ne se glisser en douceur qu'en caleçon dans le lit. Son guitariste ouvrit alors les yeux et passa un bras autour de son torse avec tendresse en lui souriant.

Uruha- tu m'as manqué...

Reita- toi aussi...

Il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, puis les lèvres, avant de lentement venir l'embrasser, exigeant le passage de cette bouche qu'il aimait tant. Uruha lui accorda volontier, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sentir le contact de leur langue dansant l'une contre l'autre. L'échange de plus en plus passionné sembla durer une éternité. Mais le bassiste y mit fin lorsqu'il sentit une jambe de son compagnon de glisser contre son entrejambe. Il s'écarta pour voir de l'envie dans ses yeux, puis se rapprocha pour nettoyer les traces que Kisaki avait lécé sur son cou de sa bouche Cela valut une légère grimace au guitariste qui reserra tout de même son étreinte.

Uruha- Rei'... en fait je... j'peux pas...

L'intéressé revint à sa hauteur, lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa.

Reita- je sais, on va attendre que tout ça cicatrise... mais j'peux quand même faire quelque chose nyark nyark XD

Et devant le regard interrogateur du blond qui semblait quand même avoir compris, il descendit dans les profondeurs du lit. Une fois arrivé à la hauteur de ses hanches, il plaqua en douceur son bassin contre le matelas et fit lentement glisser le boxer de son amant le long de ses jambes. Le membre du guitariste se dressa sous ses yeux, et il sourit amoureusement. Il le caressa et eut le temps de voir que son amant avat déjà les joues roses et les yeux fermés, avant d'y passer quelques coups de langue. Uruha commença à pousser de longs gémissements tandis que son bassiste engouffrait son membre et multipliait les vas-et-vients. Il jouait avec, faisait trembler son amant de plaisir, heureux de pouvoir le lui offrir sans pour autant avoir à entrer en lui, au risque de lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà. Il fit durer cette douce torture le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la semence du grand blond se déverser dans sa bouche. Il donna un dernier coup de langue au bout de son sexe, ce qui finit de l'emmener dans le grouffre de l'extase, avant de revenir à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser encore une fois, prolongeant indéfiniment le baiser; du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son amant revenir à lui.

31 Juillet. Vacances presque terminées pour tous nos musiciens; un moi, c'était déjà pas mal.

31 Juillet. Date importante. Tout comme le 30 Juillet l'avait été la veille.

Shou se leva en douceur, rammenant le drap sur le corps nu de son amant, enfila un boxer et un t-shirt et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible, il prépara un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom, qu'il mit sur un plateau dans le but de l'offrir à son batteur. Il revint donc dans la chambre, posa l'objet sur une table basse et réintegra le lit; Nao dormait toujours. De toute évidence, il était fatigué.

31 Juillet. Date clef de son chéri. Il se colla à lui et fit lentement glisser sa main le long de son corps qui frémit inconsciemment. Il empoigna son membre et le caressa, tirant le blond de son sommeil qui ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, une lueur de perversité dans son regard. Il s'embrassèrent alors à n'en plus finir; mais un bruit les dérangea : la porte s'ouvrit soudain en grand et la t-o-t-a-l-i-t-é de leurs compagnons débarquèrent en sautant sur le lit et en criant :

- JOYEUX N'ANIIIIIIIIIIIIV' NAOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!

L'intéressé ainsi que son amant, pris au dépourvu, attrapèrent la couette et la remontèrent jusqu'au cou. Les autres sachant pertinament qu'ils étaient nus en-dessous (Shou s'est re-déshabillé), s'amusèrent à essayer d'enlever la dite couette; sans succès ('faut dire qu'ils y tiennent à leur couette XD).

Evidemment, lorsque nous avons précisé "tout le monde", on excluait Uruha. Avec les blessures qu'il possedait, comment voulez-vous qu'il courre et saute sur un lit? Non, notre guitariste regardait bien sagement la scène, alors qu'il était niché dans les bras de son amant.

Maya- tu te souviens d'autant d'entrain de leur part pour mon anniv à moi, hier?

Kanon- '''' c'est vrai... mais c'est pas grave, j'étais là, moi!

Maya le sert dans ses bras - c'est vrai...

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Kisaki avait été rammené chez Takehito. Il ne restait à Uruha que les plus grandes cicatrices, mais il pouvait encore difficilement marcher.

Shou- bon les mecs, ça lui fait suuuper plaisir, j'en suis sur, mais vous pouvez nous laissez quelques minutes siouplait?

Tous leur lancèrent un sourire malicieux mais s'en allèrent tout de même. Le chanteur ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna vers son chéri en affichant un sourire désolé. Il revint dans le lit (il s'était levé avec un drap autour de lui) en prennant au passage le plateau qu'il avait préparé. Puis, après lui avoir donné à mangé et fait comprendre que si tous les autres ne se trouvaient pas dans la pièce d'à côté et les attendaient, il aurait fait plus que ça, ils se levèrent s'habillèrent et rejoignirent leurs compagnons pour fêter les 27 ans du batteur comme il se doit.

... autant vous dire qu'une fois les festivités passées, ils s'en allèrent célébrer l'évênement plus qu'intimement!


	24. Chapter 24

La moitié des valises des musiciens étaient déjà faites, seuls les plus fainéants faisaient traîner les choses. Leurs vacances étaient sur le point de se terminer; ils prendraient l'avion le lendemain.

Pendant que les retardataires finissaient les préparatifs de départ, un dernier tour à la mer s'imposait pour les autres. Ils s'isolèrent des gens qui se baignaient en ce lieu, et si certains restaient sur la plage à se dorer la pilule ou construisaient des châteaux de sable, d'autres profitaient une dernière fois de l'eau.

Aussi, Kai qui semblait s'être endormis se "fâcha" lorsque son chéri courut vers lui en l'aspergeant. Recouvert de sable il fut "obligé" d'entrer dans l'eau pour se rincer, Aoi ayant réussi ce qu'il avait voulut faire et se collant à lui, l'empêchant de retourner sur la plage.

Super tableau complété par le couché de soleil, cliché, me direz-vous, mais il fallait bien que ces vacances se terminent en beauté. Et crrrrrrak, déchirure du tableau...

Miyavi courant vers eux - yoooooooooooooh les gens, vous savez quoiiiiiii??

Kanon- du calme, du calme XD qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Miyavi- mon chéri d'amuuuuur à moi il va s'ram'né avec des brochettes! iiiiiiii

Bou- youpiiiiiiii!! Barbeuc' sur la plage

Et face à cet éclat de joie, Takuya vint chercher son chéri et l'emmena plus loin finir son château de sable.

Miyavi- TT Taku il aime pas les brochettes de mon chériii TT ... bon allé, j'ai faim moi XD

Et il reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparut, sous les regards amusés des autres ici présents. Nao se leva alors d'un bond :

- tout l'monde iciiiiii, tout l'monde debouuuut! photooooooo w

Reita- ouais d'accord, c'est ça, dans tes rêves "

Nao dans les bras de Shou - TT t'es méchant!

Reita- je sais XD nyark nyark

Il rassembla néanmoins tout l'people et Nao eut sa photo. Miyavi revint avec Masumi et tous les retardataires, des sacs dans les mains qui contenaient des plats pleins de brochettes et autres grands classiques des barbecues.

La soirée se déroula on ne peut plus mieux et certains décidèrent même de rester dormir sur la plage pour leur dernière nuit. Bains de minuits au rendez-vous, et bon nombre de galipettes dans l'eau également.

Le lendemain, tous furent quelque part tristes de s'en aller, mais regagnèrent néanmoins l'aéroport avec le sourire.

Ils arrivèrent à destination avant midi.

Die- allé Uruchan, guéri bien

Uruha- hai, j'ferai s'que j'peux"

Die à Bou et Takuya - vous, soyez moins timides! XD

Bou & Takuya- "

Miyavi- TT ... vous allez tous me manqueeeeer TT !!

Die- " allé, on va s'revoir "

Miyavi- TT vouiiiiiii... gros calin!!

Et sous ordre de monsieur, l'intégralité de nos stars du visu firent un calin géant en pleine sortie de l'aéroport (visualisez le truc xDD). Autant dire que les gens empruntants cet endroit les observaient d'un air plus qu'étrange.

Ils se séparèrent avec regret, et chaque couple parti de son côté. Ils avaient tous séparément décidé que cette après-midi serait consacrée au déménagement de certains. Aussi, Aoi alla chez Kai, Akiya chez Tora, Hiro chez Ruki, Uruha chez Reita (en plus il pourra s'occuper de le guérir comme il faut), Saga déménagea chez Toshiya, Shou chez Nao, Masumi chez Miyavi, Kyo chez Kaoru, Maya chez Kanon et Takuya chez Bou. Shinya était, quant à lui, déjà installé chez Die depuis quelques temps.

Hiro entra à bout de souffle dans l'appartement de Ruki. A ne pas se méprendre, ils n'avaient rien fait dans l'ascenseur, non, et pour la simple et bonne raison que cet immeuble en était dépourvu, mais il était tard et notre petit guitariste, suivit de son chéri, amena le dernier carton rempli de ses affaires chez le blond; chez eux, et il allait devoir se faire à cette idée.

Ruki l'enlace par derrière - alors, satisfait de ton nouveau chez toi?

Hiro se retourne et passe ses bras autour de sa nuque - extrêmement satisfait! et encore plus de savoir qui l'habite...

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrasse tendrement. Connaissant mieux les lieux que le plus jeune, le chanteur le prend dans ses bras et, toujours en l'embrassant, le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain et fait couler l'eau de la baignoire en attendant que leurs vêtements aient en totalité rejoints le sol; chose qui ne se fit pas désirer bien longtemps. Ils entrèrent tous deux dans l'eau et s'en suivit un bon coup de reins de notre cher petit blond pour démarrer cette soirée en beauté.

Alors que les répétitions reprenaient leurs cours dans tous les groupes que nous avons suivit pendant ces vacances, un guitariste débarqua au local du sien sans être accompagné de son chanteur, ou plutôt, de son chéri. Pour lui, cela était normal. En effet, le petit blond lui avait dit qu'il passait la soirée et la nuit chez ses parents, histoire de voir la famille de temps en temps. Il aurait du, le lendemain, venir directement en répétitions. Autrement dit, en arrivant, le brun aurait du le retrouver. Or, il n'était pas présent. Il interrogea ses compagnons, mais n'eut que des réponses négatives le concernant.

Les heures passèrent, et il consulta sa messagerie; toujours aucune nouvelles.

Le soir arrivant à grand pas, il décida d'appeler les parents de son amant, mais ceux-ci lui répondirent qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leur fils de toute la soirée.

Une évidence se présenta alors : Kyo avait disparu.


	25. Chapter 25

Tous furent interrogés; aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu le petit chanteur les vingt-quatre dernières heures précédant la vérification de l'hypothèse des musiciens : Kyo avait bel et bien disparu. Le premier à réagir au quart de tour fut Reita : il alla directement à l'appartement de Takehito. Petit erreur, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il y trouva un Kenzo enroulé dans un drap, rouge pivoine. Le guitariste, en boxer, n'était franchement pas mieux.

Kenzo- tu m'avais pas dit que t'attendais d'la visite u/u"

Takehito- ben je savais pas moi "

Le bassiste posa un faut regard attendri sur eux :

- que c'est mignon le jeunesse w... ouais 'fin bref! j'voulais savoir s'que t'avais fait d'Kisaki? Parce que j'ose espérer qu'il n'est plus ici UU'

La mâchoire du brun se crispa :

- non, il n'est plus ici.

Reita- Et... tu sais s'qu'il est devenu?... Par pur hasard?

Takehito- A vrai dire je m'en contrefiche... mais je crois qu'il s'est " réfugié " chez d'anciens potes... en tous cas c'est ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre.

Reita- ok, j'te r'mercie!

Et il s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut.

Takehito se tourna alors vers son amant et courut après. Celui-ci se jeta sur le lit en éclatant de rire, tandis que le guitariste s'empressait de l'extraire de ce drap trop encombrant à son goût.

Il avait froid. Tout était noir. Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? Il ne saurait le dire. Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Et tout ce qu'il souhait était d'en partir le plus vite possible. Si seulement quelqu'un savait.

Une porte s'ouvrit et des pas retentirent sans qu'il puisse savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent près de lui, et un poing le frappa durement au visage. La douleur était telle qu'il se retint difficilement de laisser aller ses larmes. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait subit la veille. Et, de toute évidence, cela allait recommencer.

- d'anciens potes...

Cela faisait une heure que Reita avait débarqué chez le guitariste avec son chéri, Die, Shinya et Toshiya étants déjà présents. Et depuis une bonne demie-heure, Kaoru ne cessait de répéter ces mêmes mots.

- d'anciens potes...

Die- des potes il en a toute une assemblée "

Kaoru- Attends, je réfléchi... il connaît les Lolita23q... les Ayabie aussi... il était " ami " avec l'autre groupe qu'il a aussi foutu en l'air là, Phantasmagoria... Au moins une chose est sûre, Iori n'est pas impliqué là-dedans puisqu'il peut pas s'voir Kisaki... ouais mais on en a pour des jours à résonner comme ça vu tout l'people qu'il connaît "

Et les autres, n'ayant rien de mieux à proposer, le laissèrent continuer ainsi son monologue. Jusqu'à ce que...

Uruha- Bon, ben moi j'vois plus qu'une solution...

Et devant le regard interrogatif de tous les autres, il exposa son idée :

Uruha- appeler Kisaki...

Reita les yeux ronds - t'es fou toi! Comment tu veux qu'on parvienne à le joindre? Et même si on arrivait, tu crois qu'il nous répondrait et qu'il nous avouerait bien gentiment " ah ben oui c'est moi qui ai emmené Kyo chez bidule-truc-chouette " ?!

Uruha- 'spèce de baka...

L'intéressé s'assit à califourchon sur lui, le guitariste étant lui-même assis sur une chaise. Il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, frotta son bas-ventre au sien et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- une espèce de baka qui a plus qu'envie de toi là...

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du blond, qui essaya tant bien que mal de rester stoïque face à ces avances plus que tentantes.

Uruha- tu crois pas que le moment est un peu mal choisit, là? "

Reita regard de chien battu - teuplaiiiiit

Kaoru- allez-y, va, c'est pas bon d'se retenir, et puis on est pas prêts de trouver c'qu'on cherche...

Reita- yattaaaa love you Kaooooo!! w

Et face au regard meurtrier que lui lança son amant, il se tut, le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche.

Reita- on s'quatte hein!

Kaoru- ben ouais j'm'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez ça là d'vant nous "

Mais les deux intéressés avaient déjà disparus dans les profondeurs de la chambre et ne répliquèrent pas à cela.

Reita voulu plaquer le guitariste contre le mur mais se ravisa au dernier moment, se rappelant qu'un mal de dos (et de quelque chose d'un peu plus bas) persistait. Il s'arrêta donc dans sa lancée, ce qui attira le regard inquiet de son amant.

Uruha- ... eh... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? tout va bien?

Reita- ben... tu peux pas trop...

Le blond sourit en comprenant où le bassiste voulait en venir et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour se hisser à son oreille.

Uruha- je ne peux peut-être pas recevoir pendant un certain temps, mais je peux donner ... sourire pervers en coin xD

En guise de réponse, le bassiste embrassa passionnément son amant en le transportant sur le lit, où il décida de se laisser aller comme un gros flemmard et de laisser le guitariste prendre le contrôle de la situation. Il s'allongea donc, les bras et les jambes écartés, et sentait son envie grandir au fur et à mesure qu'Uruha se collait à lui en lui enlevant ses vêtements. Le grand blond, une fois ses propres habits enlevés, vint se placer au-dessus du bassiste en ondulant sensuellement son corps sur lui, pressant son membre contre le sien. Et, histoire de faire durer les choses, il se plaça à califourchon puis se pencha pour parcourir le torse de son amant en une miriade de baisers tous plus provocateurs les uns que les autres. Il remonta ensuite lui titiller le cou, le faisant presque glousser de plaisir, et ce n'est qu'une fois après lui avoir de jolies marques violacées qu'il accepta de remonter encore plus haut et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Lorsque leur manque en oxygène devint trop grand, ils se séparèrent à regret; quoi que... Reita s'en réjouit quelques secondes plus tard, alors que son guitariste descendait cette fois pour arriver à la hauteur de sa virilité beaucoup trop pressée de voir son envie satisfaite. Mais au lieu de se remplir la bouche comme l'attendait le bassiste, Uruha, n'en pouvant plus, le pénétra la seconde suivante, et tous deux se firent à la présence de l'autre dans un accord parfait de gémissements. Ils s'adaptèrent à une même cadence, le guitariste gardant un même rythme tandis que Reita voulait aller plus vite. Mais Uruha l'en dissuada en allant toujours plus profondément en lui, jusqu'à lui faire atteindre le pic ultime. Ils se libérèrent tous deux d'un cris, et le grand blond retomba doucement sur le torse de son amant. Et lorsque Reita sentit qu'il voulait se retirer, il l'attrapa par la nuque et approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

Reita- reste...

Un souffle, un murmure, mais tant de volonté dans une si petite chose. Il l'embrassa à n'en plus finir, comme s'il lui prouvait ô combien il l'aimait dans cet échange. Il inversa alors les rôles et se retrouva au-dessus de son guitariste qui était toujours en lui, et reprit le contrôle des choses. Malgré leur récent orgasme, le bassiste en voulait plus. Aussi, et ne de défaisant pas de son amant, Reita fit onduler son bassin de façon à faire des vas-et-vient pour sentir une deuxième fois Uruha se déverser en lui dans un râle de satisfaction. La voix de Die les priant en riant de faire moins de bruit fut la seule chose, mise à part leur souffle court, qu'ils entendirent avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Kanon- arrêêêêêteuh tu vois bien que je conduis!

Maya- bouh, pas drôle! XP

Kanon- ¬¬" tu veux qu'on ai un accident?

Maya- naaaaan j'ai envie d'toiiiiii

Kanon- arrête au volant c'est pas super super ¬¬

Et, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il affirmait, il se gara dans une petite ruelle et s'apprêtait à embrasser langoureusement son amant lorsqu'il se figea.

Maya s'arrête en pleine action XD - maaaiiiiieeeeuuuuh qu'est-ce que t'as!

L'intéressé pointa quelque chose du doigt et attendit que son chanteur se retourne pour voir ce qu'il voulait lui montrer : à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux se trouvait ni plus ni moins la voiture de Kyo.


	26. Chapter 26

En rien l'endroit ne lui était familier; ou du moins, aucun des bâtiments longeants cette petite rue ne méritait qu'on s'y arrête. Or, la voiture de Kyo était bel et bien là, mais aucune trace de chanteur. Le premier réflexe de Kanon fut d'appeler l'amant du disparu. Il lui apprit qu'il était tombé sur le véhicule du blond et Kaoru arriva en vitesse grand V avec le double des clefs que son amant lui avait laissé. Le guitariste ramena la voiture chez lui après s'être assuré qu'aucun indice concernant Kyo n'était présent. Et à son plus grand dam, ce fut le cas.

Le sol était si froid, lorsqu'il se réveilla enfin. Une fine lumière éclairait la pièce et il put voir pour une fois où il se trouvait. Non pas qu'il connaissait l'endroit mais il put enfin distinguer et détailler cette pièce. Les deux jours précédents, un bandeau lui barrait les yeux. On le lui avait enlevé la veille, pendant que son agresseur " s'occupait " de lui, mais il n'avait pas put voir qui il était. Il s'était effondré sur le sol la minute d'après et s'était endormi, plus sous le poids de la douleur que sous celui de la fatigue. Peu à peu, ses yeux s'étaient habitués au noir, et même si la lumière qui traversait le toute petite fenêtre était minime, cela lui suffisait.

Il se releva doucement, mais une atroce douleur dans le bas des reins lui arracha un cris. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire plus de bruit. Mais c'était déjà trop tard; il entendit des bruits de pas et la clef dans la serrure ouvrir celle-ci. Il savait ce qui se passait. On venait lui apporter du pain, un petit bout de viande ou de poisson, et un verre d'eau. A croire qu'il était en prison. A la seule différence qu'ici, après qu'il ait " mangé ", on s'occupait de lui pas vraiment de la même façon qu'en prison. La porte s'ouvrit, révélant enfin l'identité de son agresseur. Kyo le regarda, hébété.

Kyo- ... toi? O.ô

- quoi? me dis pas que ça t'étonne!?

Kyo- nan dans le fond, c'est vrai...

- ...

Kyo- dis donc, j'pensais qu't'étais un meilleur coup qu'ça!...

L'intéressé le fixa quelques temps sans rien dire, une lueur de haine mais aussi d'amusement dans les yeux.

- rassure-toi, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui jouera avec toi aujourd'hui.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'Il était arrivé, Kyo sentit son estomac se contracter. Une question muette lui échappa et l'intéressé se tourna vers la porte, mettant toute la malveillance qu'il put dans un seul regard.

- Mana s'il te plaît?

Et la porte s'ouvrit.

Le souffle chaud du vent dans ses cheveux.

Cette sensation de bien être qu'il aimait tant.

Son amant à ses côtés.

Allongés tous les deux dans l'herbe, à l'abri de la foule et des regards outrés lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient.

Dans un parc, loin des bancs et du serpent de graviers que tout le monde empruntait pour se " balader ".

Les yeux fermés, il profitait de la douce chaleur de cet après-midi. Il se tourna lentement et ouvrit les paupières pour que ses fines lèvres s'étirent en un sourire adressé à son bien-aimé qui le regardait amoureusement. Celui-ci tendit son bras et vint lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts.

Shou- je t'aime tellement...

Et, comme pour lui montrer que la chose était réciproque, Nao se redressa sur ses coudes et vint déposer sur les lèvres de son chanteur un baiser dans lequel il mit tous ses plus beaux sentiments. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour nos deux amants, donnant l'impression que l'univers entier avait bien peu d'importance face à cet échange sucré, rempli de tant d'amour. Aucun des deux musiciens n'aurait su dire avec exactitude la durée de cet égarement, et seul la voix d'une personne étrangère à cette passion les " réveilla ".

Tora- Eh les amoureux, respirez, c'est autorisé! D

Il fallut cependant un certain temps aux dits amoureux pour reprendre leurs esprits. Et lorsqu'ils y parvinrent, il leur fit autant de temps pour se redresser et comprendre qui était le troubleur de fêtes.

Nao- Ohayô Akiya

Akiya- hai

Tora- sympa, ça fait plais' UU'

Nao- hein? quoi? j'comprend pas... se tournant vers Shou ...t'as entendu quelque chose chéri?

Le batteur regardait volontairement de chaque côtés derrière Tora, sans faire attention à lui.

Tora- Nao...

Nao- nan sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'entendre un truc!... Akiya qu'est-ce que t'en penses?

L'intéressé soupira en souriant.

Tora- Nao...

Nao- mmmh... Shou?

Tora les mains sur les épaules du batteur - Nao!!

Ce dernier daigna enfin le regarder et soupira. Puis un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Nao se jète sur lui en l'assaillant de chatouilles - et de quels droits oses-tu nous déranger?! XD

Tora- hey ho ça va bien oui?! XD j'vous dérange si j'veux! non mais! microbe, va! XD

Et alors que cette mini dispute improvisée de toute part prenait fin, les quatre musiciens décidèrent d'aller se rafraîchir au bar le plus proche. Ils s'installèrent et prirent commande, puis le portable d'Akiya sonna; et Nao eut une idée. Il savait que Kyo avait disparu, et, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit récemment, la voiture du petit chanteur avait été retrouvée. On pouvait donc en conclure qu'il avait été enlevé. Le batteur sortit du bar puis s'adossa au mur et saisit son portable. Il attendit une tonalité.

Deux tonalités.

Trois tonalités.

Puis on décrocha.

- moshi moshi?

Noa- Kao? dis j'ai pensé à quelque chose...

Kaoru- Ah oui, ça t'arrive? XD

Le batteur devint tout rouge et le brun put sentir son ami bouder à l'autre bout du fil.

Kaoru- j'te présente mes excuses... XD

Nao- mouais... bon bref, tu pourrais pas d'mander à la police ou ch'ais pas qui de faire la liste des appels qu'a passé Kyo - ou reçu - les vingt-quatre dernières heures avant sa " disparition "?

La guitariste ne répondit pas tout de suite, se maudissant de ne pas avoir pensé à cela lui-même.

Nao- ... t'es toujours là?

Kaoru- ... hai! arigato gozaimashita Nao, c'est une excellente idée!!... UU'

( l'est trop génial mon p'tit chéri XD )

Le guitariste le remercia encore une fois et tous deux raccrochèrent, le batteur étant fier de lui. Il rejoint ses compagnons et expliqua la raison de sa précipitation à l'extérieure du bar, ce qui lui valut quelques moqueries du genre " nous venons d'assister à la naissance de l'inspecteur Murai! ", même si cela n'était pas bien méchant.

Kaoru procéda à ce que lui avait suggéré Nao les minutes suivantes et il eut les résultats l'heure d'après. Quelques coups de téléphone depuis le fixe de Kyo avaient été passés la veille de sa disparition, dans la matinée, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : sa mère, son manager. Puis, début d'après-midi, numéro caché vers son portable. La dernière communication avant que, le soir du jour d'après, sa disparition soit officielle. Cela fit tilt dans l'esprit du guitariste. Il descendit les cinq étages qui séparaient son appartement du rez-de-chaussé quatre à quatre pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la voiture de Kyo. Il trouva ce qu'il espérait : le portable du chanteur reposait sagement sur le siège du passager. Sa voiture ne se trouvait donc pas par hasard là où Kanon l'avait vu.


	27. Chapter 27

Kai- riz.

Aoi- ok.

Kai- épices.

Aoi- ok.

Kai- capotes.

Aoi- ok... quoi?! O.ô

Kai- XD t'aurais du voir ta tête! xD

Aoi- nan mais c'pas drôle! X/D

Kai- ah si! XD

Le guitariste sortit un préservatif de sa poche et le coinça entre les dents du plus jeune.

Aoi- t'vas voir, j'vais t'les faire bouffer moi, tes capotes!!

Kai- chui pas contre D

Aoi- ah fais gaffe ou j'te prends au mot.

Pour toute réponse, le batteur embrassa langoureusement son amant, insensible aux regards des autres personnes qui passaient dans le rayon. Cependant, un petit blond attira son attention.

Kai- c'est pas... Kyô là-bas?

Aoi se retourna, déçu que le baiser ait si rapidement pris fin, et constata que le chanteur de Dir En Grey se trouvait effectivement dans le magasin.

Aoi- il est pas sensé être " porté disparut " ?

Kai- ben si...

Mais le temps pour les deux amoureux d'échanger ces deux phrases, Kyô était parti; et Kai s'était dangereusement rapproché de son bien-aimé, alors qu'une de ses mains s'était renfermée quelque part en-dessous de sa ceinture.

Aoi- ... tu cherches à faire quoi, là?

L'intéressé leva vers lui un regard de chien battu et afficha un sourire d'ange.

Aoi- ben voyons...

Le batteur resserra sa prise et souffla dans le cou de son amant.

Aoi- Kaaaaiii... /

Celui-ci lui lécha rapidement le cou.

Aoi- p'tain y'a pas d'chiottes dans les supermarchés.

Kai- nan, mais y'en a dans la galerie marchande w

Un bref moment d'égarement les bloqua une demie-seconde, puis ils se ruèrent vers les caisses dans le but d'assouvir leur soif de plaisir plus rapidement. Le nombre de leurs sacs était minime, ils n'eurent donc pas besoin de les poser dans la voiture avant de s'élancer les toilettes de la galerie marchande du supermarché. Une fois entré dans les dites toilettes, Kai se retrouva plaqué contre la porte, son bas-ventre pressé contre celui de son amant qui voyait son envie grandissante presque insupportable. Alors le batteur baissa ses mains pour enlever le pantalon de son amant, qui soupira d'aise en les sentant sur sa virilité. Leur t-shirt tombèrent bien vite au sol, et bientôt leur boxer ne fut plus que le seul vêtement qu'ils portaient. Vêtement trop encombrant, d'ailleurs, car leurs mains trop pressées s'en débarrassèrent sans plus attendre. Puis Kai plaqua son dos au mur et leva une jambe.

Aoi- pas peur du mal de dos?

L'intéressé attrapa le bras du guitariste et l'attira contre lui.

Kai- rien à foutre.

Aoi sourit et attrapa les fesses du plus jeune qui passa ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Premier gémissement; leur virilité se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Le batteur rejeta sa tête en arrière pour que son amant puisse embrasser son cou comme bon lui semblait, ce qui renforça l'excitation du petit brun. Aoi caressa le torse de son amant, du bout des doigts, ou faisant glisser les paumes des ses mains, jusqu'à ses hanches, qu'il prit soin de faire frémir. Puis, ne pouvant plus se contenir, il l'empala. Cherchant d'abord son rythme, il attendit que Kai lui laisse les commandes en ondulant légèrement le bassin. Une fois cette étape passée, il enchaîna les vas-et-viens, et ils eurent du mal à contenir cris et gémissements. Ils échangèrent un fougueux baiser lorsqu'ils se libérèrent pour étouffer leurs râles de satisfaction, puis le guitariste descendit la tête en tremblant pour récupérer la semence que son amant venait de laisser échapper. Ils attendirent que leur souffle soit redevenu normal et que leurs spasmes se soient arrêtés pour se rhabiller et sortirent des toilettes, alors que certains les regardaient d'un air plus que bizarre en les voyant en ressortir tous les deux, Kai ayant beaucoup de mal à marcher. Ils échangèrent un sourire, se prirent la main et pensèrent qu'ils les emmerdaient tous.

* * *

Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrait, et il allait pouvoir " manger " pour mieux divertir son bourreau par la suite.

Kyô- alors, c'est quoi le festin aujourd'hui?

- cesse d'être aussi arrogant, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi cette fois.

L'intéressé leva un sourcil.

Kyô- j'ai peur, c'est affolant...

Son agresseur réprima un rire et envoya balader le " plateau-repas " sur le sol, puis il s'approcha du petit blond, le prit par les cheveux et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il descendit prendre ses fesses à pleines mains, ce qui fit, malgré lui, ouvrir la bouche de Kyô, laissant le passage à une langue trop possessive. Le chanteur gémit de mécontentement dans le baiser, ce qui motiva encore plus son agresseur. Il insinua ses mains dans son pantalon, puis dans son boxer, caressant sa douce peau, action qui surprit fortement Kyô. Tant de douceur était plus que bizarre chez cet homme, et le petit blond se laissa faire, ne sachant comment réagir, hébété. Il poussa le blond contre le mur et l'obligea doucement à tourner la tête pour une meilleure accessibilité à son cou. Kyô gémit malgré lui lorsqu'il sentit la chaude langue de son agresseur parcourir sa peau sensible. Son pantalon finit rapidement au sol avec pour ambition d'y rester un bon moment. Sans qu'il le veuille, son torse montait et s'abaissait à un rythme de plus en plus compromettant; ou de plus en plus rapide, à vous de voir. Ce qui enchanta son agresseur. Celui-ci descendit sa tête à la hauteur de son boxer et passa son index sur la bosse qu'il renfermait. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un gémissement d'inconfort sortit des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes de Kyô, et l'autre sourit. Aussi, il lui ôta le vêtement encombrant et ne put ensuite se réjouir qu'à la vue du membre dressé du blond sous ses yeux. La mise en bouche ne se fit pas attendre. Et lorsque l'instant de liberté arriva pour Kyô, celui-ci réprima des larmes. Il venait de jouir dans une autre bouche de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Mais son agresseur n'en resta pas là. Il défit simplement sa ceinture, prit les jambes du blond pour qu'elles entourent sa taille, et le pénétra sans aucune préparation, ce qui le fit crier rageusement. Une fois que le plaisir voulut prendre part entière de son esprit, Kyô eut un sursaut de lucidité et fixa une bosse dans la poche arrière de l'homme. Il agrippa fermement ses fesses, comme s'il le priait de s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui, et profita des mouvements de vas-et-viens que son agresseur faisait pour ressortir de la poche en question un petit portable. Il laissa tomber son bras pour ne pas éveiller quelconque soupçon et pour qu'il ne le voit pas. Il était, de toute façon, bien trop occupé à laisser des traces violettes dans le cou du chanteur. Celui-ci composa alors un numéro qu'il connaissait par coeur, celui de Kaoru. Mais son plan tomba à l'eau lorsqu'il entendit sa voix résonner dans le combiné, et qu'il laissa échapper un " Kao... ".

- heyyyy!! à quoi tu joues? éteins ça!!

Le portable finit à l'autre bout de la pièce, et Kyô eut droit à la fin de sa punition.

* * *

Kaoru resta figé, son téléphone collé à son oreille. Il venait d'entendre Kyô, son Kyô lui parler. Shinya, Die, Toshiya et Reita le regardèrent sans comprendre. Mais...

Kaoru- ... Riku?!


	28. Chapter 28

Kyo- nan mais c'est quoi ton problème?!  
Riku- j'en ai pas. J'exécute les ordres et j'peux me coucher tranquille.  
Kyo- " les ordres " ? ¬¬ et c'est quoi tes ordres? " kidnappe le nain et baise-le tu vas t'amuser " ? ¬¬ ... et de qui ils sont les ordres, d'abord?!  
Riku- me dis pas que tu devines pas U.U  
Kyo- tu m'sort que tu bosses pour l'autre enculé manchot et unijambiste de Kisaki j'fais une syncope ¬¬"  
Riku- ouais m'enfin c'est pas sa faute s'il est manchot et unijambiste non plus " ( cf chapitre 20 quand Die et cie lui pètent un bras et une cheville )  
Kyo- ah non ben voyons, j'allais te l'dire xDD genre le pauvre Uruha s'est violé tout seul, Saga à profité de lui-même, et j'en passe XD t'as bien raison tiens XD  
Riku- ...  
Kyo- nan mais sérieux, t'm'expliques pourquoi tu bosses pour lui?... t'as peur de quoi? on sait bien qu'il est pas en état d'faire quoi que ce soit...  
Riku fit alors une tête assez... indescriptible. Il ne semblait ni en colère, ni sur le point de répliquer. Ce que venait de dire Kyo était tout simplement bourré de sens. Le chanteur n'était peut-être pas si inhumain que cela, et Kyo venait de comprendre la soudaine sensibilité de ses gestes.  
Riku- il... j'ai jamais pensé à ça de cette façon...  
Kyo- dis moi, il te paye pour ça? Quelle est la raison de ton attachement à exécuter ce qu'il te demande de faire? ( je sais franchement pas pourquoi j'le fait parler aussi bien ¬¬ )  
Ils étaient assis contre le mur à un mètre l'un de l'autre, et Riku se mit à réfléchir, pour répondre quelques minutes plus tard :  
- je sais pas trop... tu sais aussi bien qu'moi que j't'ai jamais trop apprécié, tout comme Kisaki... enfin, même si c'était pas aussi démesuré...  
Ils eurent un petit rire nerveux et le chanteur reprit :  
- écoute, j'vais essayer de t'faire sortir de là, en douce, parce que Mana, lui, ne t'aime vraiment pas u.u... j'vais rien dire à Kisaki, et lorsqu'il apprendra que t'es plus là, parce qu'il faudra bien qu'il le sache tôt ou tard, j'm'arrangerais avec lui pour... qu'il n'y ai pas trop de dégâts...  
Kyo, le regard perplexe- ... t'es sûr de toi? 'fin c'est pas qu'ça m'pose problème hein xD mais euh, pourquoi t'as changé d'avis comme ça? "  
Riku- tout ce que t'as dit depuis toute à l'heure.. et puis même, j'crois qu'depuis l'début j'aimais pas trop ce job...  
Et c'est sur cette réplique qu'il quitta la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de Kyo.

* * *

Tous regardaient le guitariste sans vouloir comprendre.  
Die- ... quoi " Riku " ?... Kao?  
Kaoru- je... j'ai entendu la voix de Kyo... ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé... et ensuite, Riku à crié.  
Toshiya- oui mais euh... le Riku de Kisaki?  
Shinya- arrête d'être aussi crétin par moment! Oui, évidemment le Riku de l'autre ordure!  
Le bassiste se retrouva alors recroquevillé dans un fauteuil et attrapa son portable, faisant mine de composer un numéro :  
- Saganouneeeet T.T Shin il est vilain avec moua T.T  
Le dit Shin leva les yeux au ciel et se lova dans les bras de Die qui accueillit son amant avec le plus grand des sourires. Mais le batteur ne partageait pas son entrain. Il reporta son attention sur Kaoru.  
Shinya- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis?  
Kaoru- bien sûr, je sais quand même reconnaître la voix de quelqu'un que je connais.  
Le batteur soupira et quelques secondes silencieuses suivirent ces paroles. Puis on frappa à la porte. Uruha se leva en lançant un " j'y vais ", puis il revint dans le salon accompagné d'Aoi et de Kai, quelque peu essoufflés. Tous les regardèrent avec étonnement, puis les deux nouveaux répondirent à leur question muette.  
Aoi- on est v'nu vous dire qu'on a vu Kyo dans le supermarché où on a fait nos courses y'a quelques heures...  
Die- ben oui, évidemment, et si vous avez mis autant de temps à nous prévenir c'est parce que vous avez trouvé une meilleure occupation que sauver vot' pote x)  
Les deux intéressés rougirent à ces paroles puisque, comme vous vous en souvenez évidemment toutes, ces deux zigotos adoooorent les toilettes et surtout ce qu'ils pourraient y faire à deux, on s'en serait douté...  
La nouvelle des deux musiciens étant arrivée à bon port, ils discutèrent de comment retrouver Kyo, mais aussi du " qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un supermarché ? ".

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient élucidé des plans de sauvetage, restreignant leur zone de recherche au maximum, dans tous les endroits où le chanteur était susceptible d'être retenu. A commencer par les environs du supermarché : l'endroit où la voiture de Kyo avait été retrouvée par Kanon et Maya n'était qu'à quelques rues de là. Le lien se fit donc immédiatement et leurs recherches commenceraient pas là.

* * *

Parallèlement à tout ça, le grand groupe de gogoles visualeux que nous suivons depuis vingt-huit chapitres maintenant avait très envie de passer une soirée ensembles. On aura bien compris que ne pas se retrouver à vingt-cinq idiots finis ne leur convenait pas. Et ce fut dans la grande villa de Miyavi qu'il gardait en dehors de Tokyo qu'une soirée fut organisée. Une piscine couverte était évidemment au rendez-vous. Gazetto et Dir en Grey avait accepté de s'y rendre seulement en se relayant dans leurs recherches de Kyo tout au long de la soirée; mais furtivement : tout le monde n'étant pas réellement au courant, ils ne voulaient pas que cela se sache. Le viol d'Uruha n'était pas non plus une affaire révélée au grand jour.  
Ils arrivèrent donc tous aux alentours de 18h30 dans la villa de Miyavi, où celui-ci les accueillit avec un certain Masumi. Bref donc, la populass' commençait à s'accumuler autour de la piscine ou du barbecue lorsque Toshiya et Saga s'absentèrent les premiers. Ils devaient ratisser au peine fin la zone à l'ouest du supermarché, dans leur zone délimitée. Ils revinrent bredouille après une heure et demie d'exploration ( les super explorateurs de l'espace 8D pardon ¬¬ ). Die et Kaoru prirent alors le relais pour la zone Est, mais au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la villa, Shinya les rattrapa.  
- je viens avec vous.  
Die- on est déjà deux tu sais :)  
Shinya- je sais mais je vous connais bien, et si vous retrouvez Kyo et surtout si vous mettez la main sur Riku, il va finir comme Kisaki, donc je préfère venir avec vous.  
Die- han chéri tu veux le frapper aussi w  
Shinya- nan t'empêcher de le faire ¬¬"  
Die- ah ¬¬"  
Et Kaoru se mit à rire.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Déclaration de l'auteur : aaaaaaaaaaah comment j'avais pas d'inspi et surtout la flemme d'écrire T.T j'vous demande pardon T.T en plus y'avait la reprise des cours et tout et tout -ça t'excuse pas puisque t'écrivais autre chose- oui roh hein bref. Bon ben... si tout se passe comme prévu, voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre**_

_**Zic' : DBSK : Picture of you ( mon énorme coup d'coeur du nouvel album )**_

_**C'est un peu après 20h00 que Kyo fut tiré de son sommeil -ben ouais quand on a rien à fiche de la journée on dors quand on veut- par un Riku qui vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille.**_

_**- j'ai envoyé les gros bras qui gardent l'endroit manger dans la rue d'à côté, et Mana est rentré chez lui... j'pense que c'est le meilleur moment pour te faire sortir.**_

_**Le petit blond se frotta les yeux et se redressa péniblement.**_

_**Kyo- t'es sûr de c'que tu fais ?**_

_**Riku- contente toi de profiter de ma générosité du moment tu veux ^^**_

_**Kyo- genre .**_

_**Riku- allez, on y go.**_

_**Kyo- okay, chef !**_

_**Il s'avancèrent tous deux vers la porte, et Riku passa sa tête à travers l'ouverture pour s'assurer que personne n'était resté dans les parages. Puis il fit signe au blond de le suivre.**_

_**Comme convenu, Die, Kaoru et Shinya allèrent inspecter la zone à l'est du supermarché. Il retrouvèrent facilement l'endroit où la voiture de Kyo avait été retrouvé, puis observèrent les bâtiments alentours. Le côté gauche de la petit rue fut passée au peigne fin par Kaoru, tandis que les deux s'occupaient du côté droit, étants plus lents à deux que leur compagnon tout seul. Et on se demandait bien pourquoi.**_

_**La ruelle semblait déserte et abandonnée, c'est pourquoi l'inspecter était nécessaire : de vieux entrepôts y étaient installés, et des portes se dessinaient parfois dans les façades. Et c'est au tournant du coin de la rue que Kaoru se retrouva projeté à terre; il avait heurté quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il atterrit sur les fesses et se releva difficilement en descendant ses mains pour se masser. Il mit un temps avant de réaliser qui se trouvait en face de lui, tandis que Die et Shinya accouraient vers lui.**_

_**Kaoru- ...**_

_**Shinya- ...**_

_**Die- ... Kyo ?? O.O !**_

_**Kyo- ... Die ? Oo qu'est-ce'tu fou là ? ... Kao mon chéri tes fesses ça va ? \(T.T)/**_

_**Kaoru- ... OxO... tu sais qu'on te cherches depuis je sais pas combien de temps ?**_

_**Riku- ben j'espère bien pour lui tiens ^^"**_

_**Kaoru- alors toi déjà on sonné ¬¬" qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici d'abord ?**_

_**Riku- C'est moi qui l'ai fait sortir. Tu pourrais me remercier déjà.**_

_**Shinya- ... te remercier ?! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !**_

_**Die- Laisse Shin-chan... merci m'sieur de vous être tapé notre chanteur sans son accord ni celui son mec ^__^**_

_**Riku- ¬¬"**_

_**Die- y'a qu'la vérité qui fâche ^__^**_

_**Shinya- Die ?**_

_**Die- oui mon coeur ? ^__^**_

_**Shinya- ferme-la un moment, tu veux ?**_

_**Die- ¬¬"**_

_**Riku- ^__^**_

_**Kaoru- bon, pour reprendre plus intelligemment... pourquoi tu nous enfermes Kyo et lui fais s'que j'pense pour nous le rendre toi-même après ? Tu prends ton pieds et tu t'en débarrasse ?**_

_**Riku- U_U nan. J'bossais pour Kisaki, à la base, et j'ai réalisé récemment que ce boulot ne me plaisait tout simplement pas.**_

_**Die- oh mais c'est qu'on verserait presque une larme.**_

_**Kyo- je dis pas que j'ai apprécié ce qu'il m'a fait, mais sans lui je s'rais en train d'me faire casser le cul par Mana à l'heure qu'il est.**_

_**Kaoru, Die, Shinya- Mana ?! OxO**_

_**Kyo, Riku- ^^"... ¬¬"**_

_**Kai- ... Kyo ?! ... Comment ça va ? ^^"**_

_**Kyo- mieux, maintenant que je suis là ^^**_

_**Ils avaient amené le chanteur à la villa de Miyavi et avaient furtivement réintégré la fête. Les Gazetto les avaient cependant vu arriver. Et la question qu'ils se posaient tous fut alors dévoilée.**_

_**Aoi- dis moi... avec Kai, on t'a vu au supermarché y'a quelques jours... comment ça se fait ? ^^"**_

_**Kyo- ah oui, en fait c'est Riku qui m'avait envoyé faire deux-trois courses, avec un gros bras posté devant le truc...**_

_**Kaoru- ... eh oui, Riku ^^"**_

_**Aoi, Kai, Uruha & Reita- ... ¬¬"**_

_**Miyavi- Kyooooooo, mon pote ! Comment tu vas bien ? ^^ Ça f'sait longtemps ^^**_

_**Le chanteur venait de débarquer dans le petit cercle, accompagné d'un Masumi soudainement bougon; ou jaloux. **_

_**Kyo lui répondit par l'affirmative, et le petit groupe profita pleinement de la fête tout au long de la soirée; et de la nuit.**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_EEEEEEET voilà ! Le tout dernier chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à me rappeler que j'l'avais pas publié ici =.=_**

**_Bref. ENJOY ;)_**

* * *

Ce fut un Miyavi plein d'énergie traînant un Masumi à l'air désolé qui réveilla la maisonnée le lendemain matin. Le chanteur proclamait paix, amour et musique sur Terre, sous les rires des têtes encore endormies des occupants de sa villa. L'odeur d'une pelleté de croissants du traiteur français du coin attira la totalité des habitants exceptionnels de l'endroit, directement sur la terrasse où le couple avait dressé une superbe table pour le petit déjeuner. Tous s'y assirent et découvrirent un petit mot sur chacune des assiettes, mot qui disait :

« En souvenir de nos vacances, et pour ne pas oublier de se retrouver. A vingt-cinq, on peut le faire! » * XD *

Une vague d'émotion s'abattit sur la tablée, et le souvenir de leurs vacances s'installa dans chaque esprit, vacances qui avaient si bien commencé, pris fin avec difficultés, mais qui avaient porté tellement d'amour... et rappelons-nous... leur arrivée... leurs enfantillages à mettre en place leurs sentiments... la formation de nombreux couples... les épreuves à surmonter... le viol d'un guitariste... puis, une fois rentrés, le kidnapping d'un chanteur... et ils en sont là.

Tous croisèrent leur regard, et c'est un Kaoru les yeux embués qui lança.

- notre Myv serait-il trop émotif ?

Miyavi- ah, parles pas Kao, t'es franchement pas mieux... :')

Maya- et si on trinquait à nous, et aux souvenirs qu'on a pût se payer ensembles ?

Tous acquiescèrent sans rien dire et levèrent leurs verres * remplis de jus d'orange siouplaît u_u *

Tous- ... à nous !

Et c'est dans l'émotion qu'ils entamèrent leur petit déjeuner.

* * *

Kyo- aïeuh !

Kaoru étouffa un rire, et vint en aide à son amant, qui avait les bras chargés de divers paquets. Courses, cadeaux, et autres. Noël allait se faire attendre encore cinq jours, mais serait bientôt là. Et c'est en rentrant de chez Miyavi que les deux musiciens décidèrent d'aller faire les magasins.

Ils rentraient à l'appartement du plus vieux, enfin, le leur depuis plusieurs semaines, et Kyo venait de se cogner contre la table basse, les paquets lui cachant la vue.

Kaoru posa ses sacs dans la cuisine et vint en aide au petit chanteur, lui ôtant les siens des bras. Celui-ci s'écroula dans le canapé et soupira, réclamant de la glace.

Kaoru- il fait pas un peu froid pour ça ? xD

Kyo- ça j'm'en fou puisque tu vas pouvoir t'occuper d'me réchauffer.

Le guitariste leva un sourcil et sourit en coin.

Kaoru- tu sembles bien sûr de toi ?

Kyo- haaan, tu refuserais d'me réchauffer ?

Kaoru- si t'es pas sage, ça se pourrait x)

Le blond ouvrit la bouche en grand tant il était choqué et se mit à bouder, sous les rires de son amant, qui retourna dans la cuisine débarrasser tous les sacs.

Il finit et arriva au pot de glace à la vanille qu'ils avaient acheté, en mit une noisette dans un ramequin et revint dans le salon, où il trouva Kyo le nez dans un magasine, toujours en train de bouder.

Il se posta devant lui, lui arracha le bout de papier des mains pour le jeter sur la table basse, et s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisses, alors que le petit chanteur détourna de la tête comme un gamin. Le plus vieux sourit et tendit la cuillère remplie de glace vers la bouche du blond. Celui-ci lança un petit regard vers le contenu de l'objet en rougissant à peine.

Kaoru- alors ? on fait toujours la tête ?

Pour toute réponse, Kyo ouvrit la bouche en grand en attendant sa dégustation de vanille. Mais le brun reposa vivement la cuillère dans le ramequin et profita de la surprise du chanteur pour prendre possession de sa bouche totalement prête à le recevoir. Il y fourra sa langue et commença à jouer avec celle de son amant, qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et tentait de repousser le guitariste, non sans mal. Il arriva à vivement se retirer et fixa son amant, essayant de paraître menaçant; ce qui, évidemment, fit rire ce dernier.

Kaoru- bah quoi ? t'aimes plus que j't'embrasse ?

Le chanteur devint tout d'un coup hésitant, comme mal à l'aise.

Kaoru- ... y'a un problème ?

Kyo- ben...

Il détourna les yeux, les joues rouges, honteux.

Kyo- ... j'l'ai pas fait depuis Riku, j'suis... sale...

Le guitariste ouvrit les yeux en grand, stupéfait par la raison du malaise de son amant. Et alors que celui-ci tentait de cacher son visage sous un des coussins du canapé, Kaoru lui frappa l'arrière de la tête.

Kyo- Aïeuh !

Le brun soupira fortement, se leva, prit le chanteur par le poignet pour l'obliger à en faire de même, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Puis il entreprit de déshabiller son amant et de le faire entrer dans la baignoire avant de se dévêtir à son tour.

Kyo s'assit à un bout de l'objet lorsque le guitariste le rejoint et alluma l'eau. Celui-ci observa son amant, soupira quelque peu, et se pencha vers lui, alors que le petit blond ne le voyait même pas, sa tête enfoui entre ses jambes repliées vers lui.

Une autre idée lui venant, Kaoru se redressa, vérifia que la température de l'eau était bonne, et commença à arroser son chanteur préféré et expert en tête de mule, qui sursauta et se releva instinctivement, comme si l'eau lui indiquait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un quelconque réconfort et de la chaleur auprès de son amant, mais se ravisa en se souvenant de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Le guitariste se rapprocha de lui, certain d'être vu cette fois, et lui tourna autour en prenant soin de lui infliger les traces de l'eau partout sur son corps.

Kyo frissonnait quelque peu, et inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du corps de son amant, qui ne put bientôt plus bouger comme il le souhaitait * ben ui la baignoire fait pas trois mètres carrés non plus =.= * , et qui afficha un sourire à la fois victorieux et désolé.

Celui-ci réussi tout de même à passer dans le dos du petit chanteur, et, tout en continuant du le rincer, il commença à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

Kyo- qu'est-ce... que... tu fais...

Il frissonna de plaisir malgré lui, et avait dit cela dans un souffle.

Kaoru sourit, content de lui, et continua à lui donner de petits baisers, passant d'épaule à épaule, dans la nuque, et dans le haut de son dos.

Et alors que la respiration de Kyo se mettait à s'accélérer, son amant se stoppa. Aussi, le chanteur en fut à la fois surpris et mécontent; il tourna sa tête comme il pouvait vers cet être qu'il aimait... mais qui venait de couper court à son futur plaisir.

Kyo- ... T.T

Kaoru- t'entendais quoi toute à l'heure par c'que t'as dit ? que j'voudrais plus te toucher ou qu'tu te sentais trop sale après ce que Riku t'as fait ?

Kyo- ... les deux, peut-être ? ^^'

Le guitariste éteignit l'eau, soupira, attrapa le savon et commença à le passer sur le corps du plus jeune.

Kaoru- ... je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?

Kyo hésita, gêné et incertain de la façon dont allaient tourner les choses, toujours frustré de l'abandon de son cou par les lèvres du brun.

Kyo- ... tu m'asperges d'eau.

Kaoru- exact. Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

Kyo- ... tu... me laves ?

Kaoru- exact ! et j'vais te faire bouffer la savonnette si tu t'enlèves pas de la tête ces absurdités !

Kyo sursauta et recula quelque peu sous ce qu'il qualifierai de la colère de son amant. Il se sentait honteux et aurait mieux préféré n'avoir rien dit, que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir, plutôt que de devoir subir l'élevage de voix du brun sur lui.

Kyo- mais je...

Kaoru- et là tu te dis que c'est de ta faute, c'est ça ? nan mais franchement ! Tu crois que c'est parce que cette ordure a osé te toucher que tu vas me dégoûter ?!

Kyo- Kao...

Kaoru- non tu vas te taire et m'écouter ! Pose-moi ton derrière !

Le chanteur s'exécuta, comme si son amant lui faisait soudainement peur.

Kaoru- bon ! Déjà d'une, j'étais en train de te laver pour te rassurer. Tu as dis toi-même que tu étais sale, je voulais juste que tu te sente mieux. Ensuite... comment as-tu pus penser une seule seconde que je ne voudrais plus de toi parce que tu as couché contre ta volonté avec Riku ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je t'aime, je suis amoureux de toi, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? Ce que je fais quand des événements comme ceux qui ce sont passés arrivent, c'est t'aider, veiller sur toi. Et ne crois pas être débarrassé de moi. J'te l'ai dit, je ferai ma vie avec toi, donc ne crois pas que je vais me retenir de te toucher, et plus s'y affinité, jusqu'à ma mort.

Le blond le regarda, ébahit, puis petit à petit, cacha son visage et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Kaoru s'assit en face de lui, soupira, et lui attrapa le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder, sans succès puisque le chanteur fuyait ses yeux.

Kyo- ... tu... sais pas c'que ça fait... se dire que celui qu'on aime ne vous regardera plus de la même façon après ça... se dire que... quoi qu'on fasse... qu'on use tous les savons possible... ça n'effacera rien... on sait qu'à chaque fois qu'on fera l'amour, on repensera à l'ordure qui vous à fait mal dans des moments identiques... que même si on sait que cette même ordure vous a aidé à vous échapper, ça n'enlève en rien le mal qu'elle a fait...

Kaoru l'observa sans l'interrompre. Sa gorge se sera, mais se montra fort face à cet être qui avait tellement besoin de réconfort.

Kaoru- Et c'est à moi de t'aider à surmonter tout ça. J'l'ai peut-être pas vécu, et j'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que je te jure que je vais tout faire pour que tu l'oublie, que tu oublie ce qu'il t'as fait... et te montrer que les savons ne te veulent que du bien ^^"

Kyo sourit faiblement sous les dires de son compagnon.

Kaoru- et puis... tu mettrai en doute mes talents au lit ?

Ce fut cette fois un sourire franc qui éclaira le visage du blond; ce qui rassura le guitariste. Au moins, les plaisanteries étaient toujours au goût de son amant.

Kyo- je... j'suis désolé...

Kaoru- de quoi ? nan mais tu vas pas t'excuser en plus ?!

L'inquiétude recommença à s'exprimer sur le visage du blond, et son amant dû alors le réconforter.

Kaoru- t'inquiète, j'étais pas en train de m'énerver cette fois. Ça pourrait paraître drôle, mais le fait est que tu es, ni plus ni moins, une victime dans toute cette histoire. Alors ne viens pas en plus t'excuser.

Il passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de Kyo, et celui-ci sourit alors faiblement. Il se rapprocha de son amant et se colla par réflexe à lui.

Kaoru- oh je vois...

Le guitariste sourit, et alluma l'eau pour débarbouiller le blond de tout le savon qu'il lui avait mit quelques minutes auparavant. Et lorsqu'il fut propre, il recommença à l'embrasser dans la nuque, puis se tourna cette fois pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Baiser auquel Kyo répondit immédiatement. Il se baissa pour s'allonger dans la baignoire en entraînant Kaoru avec lui, qu'il avait attrapé par la nuque. Celui-ci s'allongea de tout son long sur son amant en le caressant; les bras, le torse, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son bas-ventre.

En temps normal, Kyo aurait monté ses jambes par-dessus les hanches de son amant; ce qu'il ne fit pas. Le guitariste prit alors soin de le faire à sa place, tous deux conscients que ce geste rendrait plus facile et plus agréable ce qui allait suivre...

Toujours en embrassant son amant * ben oui l'est polyvalent Kao xD * , le brun tandis la main par-dessus le rebord de la baignoire pour attraper une serviette qu'il avait posé par terre, et la plaça ensuite sous la tête de Kyo pour ne pas lui faire trop de mal. Celui-ci le remercia avec un gémissement qui se perdit dans le baiser.

Alors lentement, et continuant de le caresser et de l'embrasser dans le cou, il descendit une de ses mains vers l'intimité du chanteur, où il glissa un premier doigt, après avoir eu sa confirmation d'un regard.

Puis un deuxième.

Un troisième.

Il commença à les faire bouger, alors que Kyo, lui, se tortillait doucement sous cette sensation qu'il redécouvrait, et qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Kaoru revint vers sa bouche, lui vola le plus doux des baisers, et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

Kaoru- si tu veux que j'arrête, tu le dis. Si je te fais mal, tu le dis... et si tu aimes, fais-le moi savoir...

Un souffle. Kyo le fixa avec des yeux embrumés de désirs, mais sembla incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Et le regard que perçu le guitariste l'amena plutôt à penser qu'il avait choisit la troisième option.

Il retira alors ses doigt pour pénétrer son amant le plus doucement possible. Le blond rejeta sa tête en arrière, puis lentement, il se redressa et attrapa la nuque du guitariste pour l'embrasser, et ainsi lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps.

Kaoru commença alors les vas et viens. Lentement tout d'abord, puis, devant les gémissements du chanteur et son état second, ainsi qu'à cause de son propre plaisir grandissant, il accéléra la cadence et descendit vers la bouche de Kyo pour sceller leur lèvres dans un baiser aussi brutal que doux. Un baiser communicant tout leur plaisir et leur amour.

Enfin arriva le moment où il se libéra dans un long râle de satisfaction qu'il étouffa dans leur baiser, et qu'il prolongea longtemps encore après que leurs spasmes se soient stoppés.

Il était pour le moins fatigué, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Ce moment il l'avait rêvé tant de fois, peinant à retrouver son chanteur kidnappé, qu'il ne pût se résoudre à mettre un terme à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Et alors que le guitariste réalisa que des moments comme ceux-là, il en aurait pour le reste de sa vie, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser; jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

Uruha- et avec des mèches brunes, ça irait pas ?

Les autres le regardèrent, perplexes. Les Gazetto au complet, accompagnés par l'amant du chanteur, s'étaient retrouvés un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour une balade, et avaient fini dans le parc, à l'écart des passants, à discuter de leur nouveau look.

Hiro- quand on te dis " changer de look " , c'est pas forcément quelque chose de trop radical. Là tu casses le mythe d'Uruha la pétasse blondasse des Gazetto.

Devant l'air sérieux du jeune musicien, le dit Uruha ne pût lui en vouloir et se mit à rire à ces propos.

Aoi se leva alors, entraînant son batteur avec lui, s'étira et déclara :

- bon c'est pas le tout, mais il commence à se faire tard, et j'ai faim !

Kai- estomac sur patte !

Le guitariste fit mine de se jeter sur son amant et de le chatouiller, mais celui-ci s'éloigna en courant autour des quatre personnes encore assises dans l'herbe, mais qui ne tardèrent pas à se relever également.

Aoi- et puis j'ai froid aussi d'abord U_U

Reita- ouais ben comptes pas sur nous pour te réchauffer hein =.=

Ruki- ça t'inquiète j'pense que quelqu'un d'autre s'en occupera ^^

Kai rougit alors et mit tout le monde sur le pas de courses pour cacher sa gêne.

Ils avaient décidé de s'inviter à dîner chez le bassiste; bien que celui-ci ne soit pas totalement d'accord avec cette décision.

Ce fut Kai et Uruha qui préparèrent le repas, puis Ruki et Hiro furent les premier à se retirer, prétextant une grande fatigue mais ayant du mal à cacher l'envie qui montait en eux.

Aoi et Kai, quand à eux, n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir partir dans l'immédiat, ce qui permis à Uruha d'avoir de l'aide pour débarrasser et faire la vaisselle.

Frustré de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée avec son chéri, le bassiste s'exila sous la douche, alors que les trois autres mettaient un dvd en route, le couple invité amusé de la situation.

Bien installés dans le canapé, et commençant à s'endormir, Aoi et Kai ne remarquèrent pas la sortie de Reita de la salle de bain, à l'inverse de son amant, qui se leva doucement et alla le rejoindre dans leur chambre.

Il le retrouva devant une commode à sortir le caleçon qu'il mettrai pour dormir, se planta dans son dos et commença à l'embrasser dans la nuque, sous un gémissement qui en disait long sur ses attentes.

Le bassiste se retourna pour voler à son amant un baiser digne de ce nom. Se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'appartement, il se retira, le souffle court, et lança au guitariste un regard significatif.

Uruha- depuis quand ça te gêne ?

Et comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait réellement compris ce à quoi le bassiste pensait, il s'avança vers la porte de la chambre, entrouvrit la porte et vit à l'autre bout du couloir Aoi et Kai qui s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, l'un sur l'autre, dans une position plutôt mignonne.

Reita arriva derrière son amant et laissa échapper un petit rire; avant d'embrasser le cou du blond à son tour.

Celui-ci referma la porte en gloussant de plaisir et marcha en direction du lit en défaisant le peignoir du bassiste, qui sentait sa respiration s'accélérer de seconde en seconde.

Les rôles avaient été inversés.

Alors qu'en temps normal, Reita guidait le guitariste dans leurs ébats, ce soir-là Uruha avait l'air de vouloir prendre le contrôle des choses.

Ce qui ne déplaisait pas au bassiste.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, fixant son amant dans les yeux, le peignoir grand ouvert, conscient de ce qu'il dévoilait.

Uruha monta à califourchon sur le bassiste, une jambe de chaque côté des siennes, et commença à se dévêtir avec sensualité, laissant tomber ses affaires par terre, redescendant parfois sa tête pour voler un baiser au blond ou le mordiller dans le cou, ne quittant pas son regard.

Il glissa ses mains sur son torse pour le caresser du bout des doigts, le faisant frémir d'envie.

Reita attrapa alors la nuque de son guitariste pour sceller leurs lèvres, commençant à perdre la tête sous la douce torture que lui infligeait son amant, conscient que ce n'était pourtant qu'un début.

Celui-ci sourit dans le baiser et se retira doucement pour redescendre dans le cou du blond qui en demandait plus.

Il traça un trait de son index, du cou du bassiste à son bassin. Il le fixa avec une lueur de perversité mélangée à une déclaration des plus sincères, comme s'il ne cesserait jamais de lui prouver l'étendue de son amour.

Arriva le moment où il enleva son propre boxer, chose qu'il fit penché en avant, en embrassant le ventre de son amant, léchant, mordillant, formant un cercle de baisers autour de son nombril.

Reita- arrête... de me faire languir s'il te plaît... j'ai envie de toi... maintenant...

Uruha comprit son état de détresse à sa voix cassée et à sa respiration plus que saccadée. Il remonta alors vers son visage pour embrasser le bassiste à n'en plus finir, alors que dans le même instant, il s'empalait sur son sexe durcis par l'envie.

Il s'immobilisa, logeant son visage dans le cou du blond, le chatouillant de son souffle.

Doucement, il commença à se mouvoir, faisant faire des vagues à son bassin qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme de plus en plus rapide.

Reita perdait la tête de seconde en seconde, tandis que son amant descendait de son cou à son nombril en l'embrassant, le mordillant et le léchant, par tous les endroits où il lui était possible d'aller.

Puis, lentement, il se redressa en écartant ses jambes encore plus, lorsqu'il senti que le moment était venu et, dans un cris rauque qu'il avait à peine cherché à dissimuler, le bassiste se déversa en lui, clamant des " je t'aime " à n'en plus finir avec cette sensation de plaisir infini que lui avait procuré son orgasme.

Uruha, épuisé, se laissa tomber sur le torse du blond. Il ne chercha pas à recouvrit leur corps nu, ni à se retirer de son amant, ni même à se dire qu'il fallait qu'il l'embrasse.

Il connaissait leur amour, et le simple fait d'être à cet endroit avec lui le rendait heureux.

Ils attendirent que leur respiration se soit calmée et qu'il ait retrouvé toute leur raison pour se glisser dans les draps, et pour que le guitariste se blottisse dans les bras de son amant.

C'est après un autre long moment de passé qu'Uruha remonta vers le visage du bassiste pour l'embrasser encore une fois, étant trop fatigué pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Puis il redescendit sa tête pour la poser sur le torse du blond et y faire distraitement jouer son index.

Uruha- je t'aime...

Reita- moi aussi, tu le sais

Le guitariste sourit.

Uruha- _On reste ensembles hein ?_

Reita- c'est promis.

Uruha resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant.

C'est alors qu'une vois leur parvint du salon.

Aoi- vous en faîtes du boucan !

Et c'est en souriant que les tourtereaux remontèrent la couette sur eux.


End file.
